Et si tu arrives à me sauver
by jetepromets
Summary: On a pas l'habitude d'avoir des nouveaux habitants, à la Push. Une jeune fille un peu paumée, un peu brisée arrive, avec ses cils humides, sa peau blanche et ses longs cheveux bruns, Wanda Maximoff est détruite. (crossovers avec Avengers, reprise du personnage de Wanda principalement)
1. Chapter 1

**Salut !**

 **Je suis de retour avec une nouvelle histoire qui sera avec plusieurs chapitres je pense. Environ 15. Alors c'est un crossover entre Avengers (enfin je reprends surtout le perso de Wanta Maximoff, après les autres Avengers on les verra pas trop!) et Twilight. Je vous laisse la lire, et n'hésitez pas à me dire si ça vous plait ou non! J'ai vraiment passé du temps dessus, alors j'espere que ça va vous plaire! Ca me rend toujours super contente de lire des commentaires, alors donnez votre avis sur ce Prologue ! Aussi, mettez votre envie sur ce qui ce passe par la suite, vos idées et tout! C'est cool de faire ça je trouve!**

 **Je vous laisse, excusez moi pour les fautes d'orthographe, il est presque 2h du mat' et je suis très fatiguééée !**

 **A bientôt et bisous!**

 **EnjoyRosa**

 **Prologue**

C'était comme un cauchemar sans aucune fin, un gouffre où elle sombrait à une vitesse hallucinante. Un gouffre où tout est noir là-dedans, tout est froid, tout est vide. Ce gouffre qui lui ressemble tellement en ce moment précis.

Autour d'elle, tout est flou et elle a l'impression que tout va vite, qu'elle ne peut plus respirer à cause de ce vide dans sa poitrine. Elle ne peut plus suivre. D'un instant à l'autre, elle pouvait encore l'entendre, encore sentir l'adrénaline dans ses veines à lui, et sa joie quand il réussissait à vaincre un des foutus robots.

Mais l'instant d'après, c'était fini. Comme un coup de vent, elle ne sent plus rien. Comme une énorme claque dans sa figure, elle comprit.

Il était mort.

Lui, l'impatient, le rapide. Lui, le protecteur, le rigolo. Lui, son frère, son jumeau, Pietro.

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle était seule sans lui.

Elle cris pour lui, pour eux pour se débarrasser de ce vide dans sa poitrine. Elle cris son nom, fort, pour que tout le monde l'entend, même lui. Et elle se brise.

Elle tombe à genoux, comme pour supplier la mort de lui rendre son précieux jumeau, comme si elle prier Dieu et tous les autres pour qu'elle puisse mourir, elle aussi.

Elle peut voir un éclair rouge aveuglant malgré ses yeux fermés. Mais elle s'en fiche. Elle veut juste son frère, son Pietro, son jumeau. Elle veut que tout s'arrête, elle veut se réveiller.

Elle continua de crier à s'en briser la voix.

\- Tu l'a pas vu venir, celle-là.

Sa voix était rauque et légèrement brisée. Son haut avait des taches de sang, à cause des balles.

Il n'avait pas réfléchi. Mais bon, ça c'était normal c'était lui. Mais quand il avait vu le vieux sauvant l'enfant, et que son cerveau avait compris qu'ils allaient mourir, tous les deux, il n'a pas vraiment pensé et il a fait ce qu'il sait faire le mieux : courir.

Alors il l'ai a sauvé, le vieux et le gosse. Mais il n'a pas su se sauver lui-même.

La douleur le percuta tel un fouet, il essaya de l'oublier pour ses dernières minutes de sa vie.

C'était triste, de finir comme ça, sans aucune blague pour détendre l'atmosphère, vraiment. Alors il lança au vieux, qui avait enfin ouvert ses yeux et tourner sa tête vers Pietro.

\- Tu l'a pas vu venir, celle-là.

Et il s'effondra au sol.

Il entendu un cri si puissant qu'il lui déchira les oreilles, il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaitre cette voix qu'il connaissait tant celui de sa petite sœur et jumelle, Wanda.

Et plus rien.

Wanda n'avait jamais ressentie ça, avant. Une haine qui lui brûlait son corps, se propageant par ses jambes, sa poitrine, ses mains, ses doigts. Une haine qui rendit ses yeux plus rouges que d'habitude, un rouge sang.

Sa colère alla atteindre son cerveau, et la vengeance se glissa dans ses veines telles un venin.

Et elle marcha vers son bourreau.

Au passage, elle détruit quelques robots, avec violence et rage.

Le vent fouetta ses longs cheveux bruns sur son visage, ses yeux rouges étaient humides, ainsi que ses cils qui encadraient son regard de jeune fille blessée, brisée.

Elle ne voulait rien entendre, ni la voix de Stark dans son oreille, lui demandant si elle allait bien.

Elle ne voulait rien penser. Pas de souvenirs des rues où elle marchait, pas à ses pas qui marcha sur sa ville natale, pas à ses parents morts, pas à son frère adoré qui n'était plus là.

Pas à sa solitude qui lui brisa le cœur, comme un poignard qui s'amusait à la faire souffrir, à rendre ce vide irremplaçable, et insoutenable.

Et elle arriva vers la cause de son malheur.

Elle tortilla ses doigts avec souplesse, un nuage rouge l'entourant. Elle fit quelques pas, lentement, comme pour savourer le moment.

Et elle trouva la cause de sa haine.

Elle s'accroupit à la hauteur d'Ultron qui était allongé sur le sol, en très mauvais état. Sa tête penchée sur le côté, son regard devient encore plus rouge et haineux.

Ils se regardèrent, les deux regards rouges s'affrontant. L'un lasse et fatigué, et l'autre égeurée et froid.

\- Si tu restes ici, tu meurs, Wanda. Parla enfin le robot abimé, d'une voix déraillée.

La jeune fille redressa sa tête, et eut un sourire en coin, amer.

\- Je le suis déjà. Lança-elle, sa colère à peine contenue.

Elle enchaina, sans rien attendre de la part du robot qui avait pourtant gagné sa confiance.

\- Et tu sais ce que ça fait, de mourir ?

Et Wanda explosa.

La main au-dessus de la poitrine métallique d'Ultron, elle laissa son pouvoir prendre le contrôle, et elle arracha son cœur. Elle le prit dans ses mains tremblantes, et elle le fixa. Un cœur qui n'est pourtant pas un, tout ça n'avait pas de sens. Et pourtant, elle sut au fond d'elle que la vérité était telle qu'Ultron ne ressentait rien, malgré ce bout de morceau métallique dans sa main. Ce n'était pas un cœur d'humain, c'était faux, comme une tromperie.

\- On ressent exactement ça.

Car Wanda avait son cœur arraché, parti avec son frère à l'instant même qu'il tombe à terre.

Les yeux rouges Ulton s'éteignirent, synonyme de la fin de cette bataille.

Wanda se sentit toujours vide.

Les jours passaient dans la Tour des Avengers. Certains reprenaient leur routine, en essayant de pas trop se rappeler de la bataille. Ils essayaient, mais il y aura toujours une odeur, un son pour les transportaient à ce cauchemar, affrontant des robots.

Certains aussi, étaient partis sans aucune nouvelle, du jour au lendemain.

D'autres, commencèrent leur vie, en prenant des chemins droits et sûrs. Par exemple, des nouvelles recrues s'entrainaient tous les jours avec Captaine América et L'Agent Romanoff pour qu'ils puissent devenir des héros, des Avengers.

Et Wanda restait enfermée dans sa chambre, acceptant personne. Quelques fois, avec un peu de chance, on pouvait la voire quelques minutes, se baladant dans la tour, sans parler. Et les autres habitants de la tour respectaient ce silence, comprenant le choc d'avoir perdu un membre de sa famille, surtout le dernier.

Et les jours passèrent.

Wanda était allongée dans son grand lit, sur le dos, regardant le plafond. Sa chambre était plongée dans le noir, mais ça ne l'a dérangeait pas vraiment. Quand elle et son frère étaient plus jeunes, ils passèrent les nuits parfois dehors, en vagabonds, n'ayant aucun chez soi.

Wanda n'avait plus de maison. Wanda n'avait plus de famille.

Alors Stark lui avait proposé de venir habiter à la tour, avec eux. Parfois, Stark pensait trop fort, alors Wanda entendait ses pensées. Ce n'était pas intentionnel, bien sûr, et elle faisait son maximum pour contrôler son pouvoir, car elle savait que ce n'était pas bien, et _juste_. Alors elle quitta la salle, et se refugia dans sa chambre.

En fait, elle savait que Stark ressentait des forts regrets malgré son grand sourire et sa bonne humeur enfantine. Elle savait aussi, qu'il n'était pas autant heureux qui semble le paraitre. Elle savait qu'il était désolé, d'avoir d'une certaine manière rendu sa vie plus dure.

Et elle lui a pardonné, silencieusement. Avec un hochement de tête pour dire qu'elle avait compris. Avec un petit sourire (le mieux qu'elle pouvait faire), pour le remercier quand même.

Et quand il est passé devant elle, il lui a pris sa main, et il l'a pressé. Cela avait duré quelques secondes, mais le geste était là.

Elle l'a pressé aussi.

Il faisait nuit, il était tard. Le silence régnait dans la tour, et sur sa table de chevet de Wanda, l'horloge affichait 3h37.

La jeune fille était assise sur son lit, les yeux dans le vide. Elle ne dormait plus beaucoup, et elle continuait de pleurer chaque jour. Elle avait l'impression que son chagrin n'avait aucune fin, et que rien ne valait la peine. Ni de respirer, ni de vivre.

Elle se sentait comme si le néant c'était emparé d'elle, et que tout semblait désert malgré les gens autour-elle.

Elle ne pouvait pas dormir, car malgré le silence, elle avait l'impression que milles voix criaient dans sa tête, se frôlant, se percutant et se brisant entres-elles.

Elle essayait sens cesse d'arrêter ses voix, ses propres pensées à elle, ses propres souvenirs. Elle essaie de les foutre dans le néant, ce néant en elle. Mais elle y arrive pas, elle y arrive jamais. Et elle craque. Comme toujours, à chaque fois. Et elle perd le contrôle. Et c'est comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur, brisant ce pauvre organe sans grande défense, sans grande utilité pour elle ; elle est déjà morte, intérieurement, au fond de d'elle, au-delà de son âme grise et abimée, qui ne croit plus en rien, et qui essaie toujours de se cacher.

Mais elle peut pas se voiler la face tout le temps, le fait est là elle n'est rien, maintenant.

Elle n'est même plus elle.

Et sans qu'elle puisse sans empêcher, son cri s'échappe de sa bouche, et ses jambes flambent. Ses larmes coulent sur ses joues blanches, et sa main couvre sa bouche, pour ne pas faire de bruit pour cacher son chagrin. Mais c'est trop tard.

La porte s'ouvre à la volet, claquant contre le mur. Et les Avengers se tiennent sur le pas de la porte, en position d'attaque. Et lors où ils voient la jeune fille sur le sol, pleurant à se fendre l'âme, ils restent interdit.

Wanda replis ses jambes contre son torse, comme pour disparaitre. Et quand Natasha s'approche du pied de son lit, et s'accroupie en face d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, Wanda pleure encore plus fort. Elle s'agrippe à la russe, comme si elle se noyait, et que Romanoff était une buet de sauvetage.

Les autres, Tony, Capt', Vision, Sam et James restent à l'écart, impuissants. Ils ont tous les yeux qui brillent d'une lieur de tristesse, et Stark, lui, a les yeux humides.

C'est dur de voir des gens qui sont brisés comme de vulgaires poupées. C'est encore plus dur quand tu te rends compte qu'ils sont trop jeunes, trop innocents. Et le coup fatal, c'est quand tu peux voir tous les miroirs brisés, les tables renversées, les photos déchirées.

Natasha commence à chanter une berceuse, d'une voix douce pour la calmer.

Le cri de Wanda se perdit dans sa gorge.

\- Je vais partir.

Tout le monde (les Avengers) était réuni dans le salon de la tour, sous la demande de Wanda. Deux semaines étaient passées depuis 'l'accident'. Wanda avait fini par s'endormir dans les bras de la russe, et pour assurer le sommeil de la jeune fille, Tony avait insisté de rester pour veiller sur elle. Les autres se doutaient que Stark avait énormément de rancœur contre lui depuis qu'il l'avait vu cette nuit-là, toute la peine de la jeune fille.

Au final, il s'est endormi sur la chaise, à côté du lit de Wanda, mais il était toujours resté au près d'elle. Et lorsque qu'elle avait ouvert ses yeux, tombant sur le visage de Tony, elle s'est sentie mieux, un peu moins seule, et un peu d'espoir mêlé à du courage oublié, s'est allumé au fond d'elle.

Malgré ça, ils n'avaient aucunes nouvelles depuis cet accident. Elle s'est renfermée (encore) dans sa chambre, et sortait rarement. Souvent la nuit, où elle dormait pas, elle alla dans la cuisine pour piquer de la nourriture.

Une nuit, elle avait croisé Sam ses joues sont devenus tellement rouges qu'elle s'est éclipsée à moitié en courant. Le rire de Sam l'avait accompagné jusqu'à sa chambre.

Aujourd'hui, Wanda allait mieux. Sa peau restait toujours aussi blanche, mais elle avait plus ce teint maladif. Ses yeux n'étaient plus aussi rouges qu'avant, mais ses cils étaient humides. Ce n'était pas parfait certes, mais c'était mieux.

Les Avengers étaient assis sur le canapé, en face de Wanda qui était debout.

Et bam, l'annonce tombait comme ça. Romanoff haussa les sourcils au plus haut possible – faisant rougir Wanda quand elle croisa son regard –, Captain resta interdit ainsi que James et Sam, tandis que Tony afficha un sourire.

Wanda replaça une mèche derrière ses cheveux, son corps droit et fière tel qu'ils la connaissaient.

\- J'ai besoin de changer d'air. Continua-elle, lentement. Peut-être que ça m'aidera, de partir. Ou peut-être pas. Mais j'ai besoin d'essayer, parce que Pietro n'aurait pas voulu me voir comme ça, non ?

Sa voix commençait à trembler.

\- Et je veux le faire pour lui. Comme un hommage, vous voyez ?

Les autres hocèrent la tête.

\- Je pars demain. Acheva Wanda, en attendant leur avis avec appréhension.

Il eut quelques secondes de silence, avant que Natasha se lève et l'enlace.

 _\- Je trouve ça très bien._ Rassura en russe la Veuve Noir. _Pietro aurait été heureux de ton choix._

Natasha lui sourit, et s'écarta. Wanda put voir les sourires satisfaits des autres.

\- Alalala, tu quittes déjà tonton Tony ? S'exclama ledit tonton Tony, faussement vexé. Mais comment je vais faire, moi ? Parce que c'est sûr que c'est pas avec Cap' qu'on va faire l'éclate, déjà que les gros mots sont bannis ici…

Steve eut les joues légèrement rouges. C'est vrai que l'équipe se moquait de lui souvent (pour pas dire tout le temps) de ses 'vielles manières de papy'. Surtout Stark, qui en rajoutait une couche à chaque fois.

\- En plus, c'est chez moi ici ! Pourquoi j'ai aucune autorité, d'ailleurs ?

\- Arrête de faire ta victime, Stark. Rétorqua Natasha, sèchement en roulant des yeux.

Tony eut une moue boudeuse, et se rassit sur le canapé, comme un gosse punit.

\- En fait, où allez-vous, miss Maximoff ? Questionna Vision, avec son calme évident.

Wanda avait fait beaucoup de recherche sur des endroits un peu oubliés, et calmes. Elle voulait être proche de la nature aussi, elle avait toujours aimé les forêts, les bois.. Elle n'aimait pas les grandes villes, se sentant entassée quand elle allait se promener (avant, étant plus jeune et vagabonde avec son frère qui d'ailleurs, adorait ça, les grandes villes). Mais elle, non. Elle voulait restée au Etats-Unis, ayant l'impression que si elle quittait le pays, elle les quittait aussi, Les Avengers. Eux qui l'ont aidé malgré tout ce qu'elle a pu faire de mal.

\- Je vais dans une réserve, au États-Unis. Répondit-elle, mal à l'aise sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Les héros attendaient la suite, suspendus aux lèvres de la jeune fille.

\- C'est, euh… La Push.


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut !**

 **Me revoila avec le premier chapitre : il est un peu bof, mais comprenais moi, c'est le début ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, ça compte pour moi !**

 **J'espère que ça va vous plaire !**

 **A bientôt, et bisous !**

 **EnjoyRosa**

Chapitre 1

Comme pratiquement chaque jour à la Push, une petite réserve indienne dans l'Etat de Washington, il pleuvait. Ici c'était un peu sa marque de fabrique la pluie, le mauvais temps. Ici, tout le monde se connaissait, comme des vieux amis. Car en plus de la pluie, la Push était une réserve complètement coupé du monde, complètement paumé. La ville la plus proche était Forks, à quelques minutes d'ici.

Pour faire bref, Jacob Black habitait là depuis sa naissance, depuis toujours. Malgré tous les petits inconvenants de la Push, l'adolescent aimait sa réserve.

Et comme t'habitude en se levant pour aller au lycée, il pleuvait.

Black soupira quand il entendit son père, Billy Black, l'appeler (bon d'accord, lui crier dessus) pour qu'il 'bouge ses fesses avant d'être en retard au lycée'.

Le jeune homme cligna fort des yeux, comme pour faire disparaitre cette brume dans son cerveau, l'empêchant de se réveiller totalement. Avec une grimace il étira ses articulations, pour finalement avoir le courage de mettre ses deux pieds en dehors de son lit.

Billy, assis dans son fauteuil roulant, était à table, une tasse de café fumante sur cette dernière. Lisant le journal, il jeta toute même un coup d'œil à l'entrée de la cuisine, où son fils âgé de 16 ans s'y tenait, à moitié réveillé.

Jacob sourit en voyant des œufs brouillés à sa place, fraichement préparés par son père. Lui et Billy n'étaient pas vraiment doués en cuisine, ses deux grandes sœurs étant parties de la maison pour leurs études, la préparation des plats devenait plus qu'une corvée qu'autre chose. Mais au final, c'est comme le temps de la Push et tous ces petits inconvenants : on s'habitue.

L'adolescent accourra vers son déjeuner tant attendu, et remarqua du coin de l'œil son père sourire dernière son journal.

\- Tu sais, les œufs ils ne vont pas disparaître, fiston. Rappela Black Senior, avec un sourire au coin de la bouche, ses yeux toujours posés sur le journal.

Il n'avait même pas besoin de lever les yeux pour s'apercevoir son fils engloutir toute cette nourriture. Rien qu'à l'écoute de sa fourchette tapant sur l'assiette à la limite de la violence, et sa bouche se fermant, s'ouvrant, se fermant à en temps record, il ne pouvait qu'imaginer le portrait, comme chaque matin.

\- J'suis en pleine croissance. Rétorqua Jacob, la bouche pleine.

Billy soupira, mais c'était de bon cœur.

Il se demanda vaguement qu'est-ce-que ça serai si son fils se transformerait aussi, comme Sam, Paul et Jared en protecteur de la réserve. Malheureusement, Billy savait que Jake ne croyait pas tant que ça aux légendes. Et il était trop jeune. Trop innocent. Son regard se posa sur son premier fils, son dernier enfant. Comme tout parent, il voulait protéger ses enfants autant que possible, et parfois, il faut mentir pour les préserver comme on peut. Bien évidemment, ça fait toujours mal au fond, de voir leurs yeux incertains et blessés quand ils se rendent compte que ce n'est pas vraiment la vérité, c'est juste un petit mensonge. 'Où était-tu, papa ?' 'J'étais allé pêcher avec Charlie.' Non, il était en réunion avec le conseil, les anciens, car oui, un nouveau protecteur avait muté. Oui, il mentait un peu, beaucoup. Alors il se consolait avec l'incertitude qu'un jour, Jake saura tout, et qu'il pardonnera aussi. Il espère que quand ce jour arrivera, il ne sera pas trop jeune, car oui, son enfant n'avait que 16 ans, et à cet âge, on devait draguer des filles, et non tuer des sangs froids buveurs de sangs frais.

Billy sortit de ses pensées lors que le bruit incessant des couverts frappant la pauvre assiette s'arrêta. Il tomba sur le regard interrogatif de son fils.

\- Qu'est-ce-qui ce passe, papa ? Demanda Jacob, les sourcils foncés.

So père le fixait depuis un bout de temps, alors l'adolescent s'inquiétait un peu. Son père avait des moments d'absences, parfois. Des moments où il était dans de profondes réflexions, où il partait dans un autre monde. Dans ce cas-là, Jacob ne le questionna pas. Il n'était pas stupide, il savait que son père ne lui dira rien. Alors il secouait juste la tête, et partait. Les secrets sont dangereux, et parfois, les secrets sont destructeurs car ils finissent toujours par éclater un jour ou l'autre, Jacob le savait.

\- J'ai fait une bêtise ? Insista le jeune garçon, avec de l'appréhension dans la voix.

Jake n'était pas un 'ados à problème', y'avait les lits pas faits, les assiettes mal-rangées (pas du tout parfois), et des réponses un peu trop enthousiastes dites à son père. Mais jamais rien de grave.

Et pour toutes réponses, son père se replongea dans son journal. Quelques secondes de silence remplirent la cuisine avant que Billy dit avec désinvolte :

\- Il y a une nouvelle arrivée à la Push. Depuis 1 semaine.

Jacob était déjà retournait dans son assiette, léchant le gras laissé par les œufs. Son père eut une moue dégouté.

\- Bah, j'vois pas qui aurait voulu habiter dans ce trou paumé, surtout si c'est volontaire. Remarqua l'adolescent.

Son père haussa un sourcil, en fixant son fils, et quand ce dernier remarqua sa mini boulette, il essaya de se rattraper. Maladroitement.

\- Non mais j'adore cette endroit, j'en suis amoureux, totalement même, mais tu vois y'a pas trop.. D'ambiance ? Y'a même pas de ciné, et nos seuls compagnons ici c'est les animaux de la forêt… Alors.. Puis, c'est tout petit et…

\- Tu vas être en retard. Coupa Billy, en roulant des yeux.

\- Ah ouais… Euh..

Le regard de Jacob riva vers l'horloge de la cuisine.

\- MERDE ! S'exclama-il, avant de courir vers la salle de bain.

Il trébucha dans son parcours jusqu'à la salle de bain, sous le rire de son père qui criait 'LANGAGE, JEUNE HOMME !'

* * *

-Tu penses qu'il est malade ? Questionna Quil Ateara à son ami Embry Call.

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient assis côte à côte sur l'une des payasses de leurs cours de physique chimie. Et 'il' était leur meilleur ami, Jacob Black (qui n'était pas foutu d'arriver à l'heure, d'après l'avis du professeur, évidement).

Pour toute réponse, Embry haussa les épaules, avec une moue dubitative.

\- Peut-être. Mais tu sais, la ponctualité et Jacob Black s'est pas ce qu'il y'a de mieux, quoi. C'est comme deux droites parallèles, elles vont jamais s'entendre.

Quil pouffa, et acquiesça.

Embry, Jake et Quil étaient liés comme les trois doigts de la main, comme on dit. Rencontrés à l'école maternelle, ils ne sont plus jamais quittés (au grand désespoir des enseignants), ils ont fait tous leurs coups ensembles, avec les punitions qui allaient après, bien sûr. C'était un peu comme si y'aurai jamais Quil sans Embry et Jacob, Embry sans Alteara et Black et ainsi de suite. Ils n'étaient pas des meilleurs amis, c'était beaucoup plus que ça. C'étaient des frères, avant tout.

Comme pour argumenter la phrase d'Embry, un grand fracas se fit entendre à la porte, puis Jake apparut, essoufflé.

\- Ah ! Bonjour professeur, il fait beau aujourd'hui, non ? Essaya Black, avec bonne humeur. (Embry et Quil mordirent leurs joues pour ne pas rire)

Ledit professeur lui lança un regard noir, et demanda d'une voix doucereuse.

\- Monsieur Black, il est quelle heure, je vous prie ?

Jacob lança un coup d'œil à la pendule de la classe.

\- Oh, il est 8h15.. Mais, euh, professeur, je peux vous expliquer.

Call et Alteara mirent leurs mains devant leurs bouches pour ne pas laisser sortir leur rire sous l'embarra de leur ami.

\- Je suis toute ouïe, monsieur Black.

L'adolescent se gratta l'arrière de sa nuque, mal à l'aise.

\- Euh, bah, en fait, je…

\- Si vous ne trouvez pas d'excuse dans les prochaines secondes, vous serez sûrement ravi d'aller parler du _beau temps_ au proviseur, n'est-ce-pas ? Sourit son tortionnaire.

\- Je me suis perdu !

Il eut un silence pesant avant que les éclats de rire des élèves se firent entendre. Surtout ceux de Call et Alteara. Black devient soudainement tout rouge, et le professeur leva un sourcil. Un seul.

\- Je veux dire, c'est grand ici… Essaya de se rattraper Jacob.

Les rires devinrent plus forts, l'école étant absolument pas grande. Même le professeur s'autorisa un sourire moqueur.

\- Allez à votre place, monsieur Black. C'est la dernière fois.

Jacob le remercia avec hochement de tête reconnaissant, les joues brûlantes. Quand il passa devant ses deux meilleurs amis, étant plier en deux, la main sur le ventre, il les frappa à la tête. Le prof' fait comme si il avait rien vu, et se retourna vers le tableau, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Alors, alors, on se perd toujours, Black ? Chuchota Quil, moqueur. Le rire d'Embry s'intensifia.

Jake lui lança un regard mi-noir mi-amusé, en s'installant derrière eux.

* * *

Le cours de physique chimie passa rapidement (pour le plus grand bonheur de Jacob), et les garçons se dirigèrent vers leur casier.

\- Alors, comment va Bella, Jacobinou ? Se renseigna Embry, en échangeant un regard malicieux avec Quil.

Depuis que la jeune fille était revenue à Forks, Jacob n'arrêtait pas de parler d'elle, Bella par ci, Bella par là.. Ce n'était pas surprenant si Quil et Embry connaissait presque la vie de cette dernière, sans l'avoir même rencontré. Pendant un instant, le regard de Jake brilla d'une tristesse à peine contenue. Ses meilleurs amis s'échangèrent un regard inquiet.

\- Bah, elle sort avec un des visages pâles, au lycée de Forks. Un des Cullen, j'crois. Soupira-il.

Embry pressa l'épaule de Jake d'une manière rassurante.

\- De toute manière, elle était pas ouf, tu sais. Une de perdue, dix de retrouvées, n'est-ce-pas Quil ?

\- Carrément. Confirma Quil en décoiffant les cheveux de Jacob. Toute manière, t'es trop bien pour elle, mec.

Jacob eut un petit rire quand Quil lui fit un clin d'œil appuyé.

Bella restait quand même sa meilleure amie, malgré tout. Et c'était le plus important, non ? Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que si elle était heureuse, c'est que ça en vaut la peine. Il était déçu certes, mais il avait Quil et Embry, et ça, qu'importe toutes les Bella Swan du monde qui rampèrent à ses pieds, ce n'était rien face à ses frères.

\- Vous savez qu'y'a une nouvelle arrivante depuis quelques jours. Les copines de ma mère disent que c'est une jeune fille qui vient d'loin. Elle n'est même pas sortie de chez elle, depuis son arrivée. Lança Quil, perdu dans ses pensées.

Jacob jeta un regard à Embry, qui venait d'ouvrir son casier.

\- Ouais, mon père m'en a un peu parlé ce matin. Avoua Jacob.

Il prit un livre dans son casier et le mit dans son sac.

\- Vous pensez qu'elle va sortir de chez elle, un jour ? S'amusa Quil.

Black s'apprêta à répondre lorsque qu'un bruit de métal se fit entendre.

\- Merde. Jura Embry, sa tête appuyée sur son casier tout juste fermé.

Jacob et Quil s'échangea un regard incertain.

\- Ca va mec ?

\- C'est ma voisine.

\- Hein ?

\- La meuf chelou qui sort pas de chez elle, c'est ma voisine.

Quil fronça les sourcils de confusion, alors que Black se mit à rire devant le décharroi de son ami.

\- Et alors ? J'vois pas où est le problème. Prends le bon côté, si elle a des fenêtres et qu'elle est pas mal tu pourras….

Jake donna une claque derrière la tête de Quil pour l'empêcher de finir sa phrase, tandis que Call lui lança un regard noir. Parfois Quil pouvait vraiment être débile et naïf ! (mais bon, ils l'aiment quand même).

\- Ma mère a fait des cookies et…

\- Cool ! S'exclama Quil et Jacob. On pourra les manger ?

Quelques fois, Embry se demandait vraiment qu'est-ce-que il foutait avec ses deux idiots, vraiment, et en plus bouffeurs sur pattes. Il eut envie de frapper sa tête contre le mur, avec eux.

\- C'est pas pour vous, ni pour moi. (Ses deux meilleurs amis eurent une moue déçue, faisant rouler des yeux Embry) C'est pour la voisine. Et j'dois aller lui donner, en rentrant ce soir.

Là, les deux imbéciles éclatèrent de rire.

\- Et… t'as… peur d'elle ? Réussi à dire Jake entre ses éclats de rires.

\- Vous foutez pas de moi ! Imaginez c'est une tueuse ? Tu connais beaucoup de gens qui restent cloitrés chez eux pendant une semaine entière ? C'est normal que je flippe, non ? Et si c'est une carnivore et qu'elle me bouffe ? ARRETER DE RIRE, BANDE D'IMBECILE !

L'effet vu direct, plusieurs personnes se retournèrent vers la bande, certains avec un sourire (ayant l'habitude des pitreries des trois, sûrement), d'autres regardèrent légèrement choqués Call, le plus calme et réservé des trois.

Alteara et Black parut gênés quand ils eurent finis de se calmer, et s'excusa auprès de leur ami et essaya de lui faire entendre raison, que non, ce n'est pas un zombie, ni un loup-garou, ni un carnivore et j'en passe. Et que oui, il faudrait qu'il arrête de regarder des films.

Embry parût calmé et un peu plus rassuré face aux arguments de ses meilleurs amis, jusqu'à que..

-Toute manière, t'inquiètes, si elle te tue, on organisera ton enterrement avec soin. Promis Black.

Quil éclata de rire.


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut !**

 **Voici la suite ! Dans le prochain chapitre, ça sera LA rencontre ) ! Désolée de prendre du temps de mettre en scène Wanda et l'univers de Twilight, mais je voulais vraiment mettre au clair des petites infos, du style comment elle a pu acheter la maison et pleins de détailles !**

 **Les choses sérieuses commenceront dans le prochain chap', promis !** **J'ai aussi quelques infos importantes à vous faire passer :**

 **\- Cela se passe au tome de Twilight 2,** **et les Cullen ne sont pas partis** **! - J'aimerai faire un Wanda/Embry, mais sinon dites-moi si vous préférez un Jacob, Paul, Seth ou quoi, je me débrouillerai !** **\- Je suis désolée si je mets Wanda en position de faiblesse, étant super sensible dans cette fiction, mais j'ai trouvé que dans le film on voit pas du tout qu'elle est triste et tout ça. - N'hesitez-pas à me donner vos avis ça compte énormément pour moi !**

 **A bientôt !**

Chapitre 2

C'était dans une forêt, les arbres l'entourant, et y'avait de l'herbes sous ses pieds, nus. Cela ressemblait à un matin d'été. Il faisait chaud, et aucun nuage n'était à l'horizon. Le soleil brûlait agréablement sa peau blanche comme de la craie, la réchauffant comme un léger feu de cheminé en hiver. Enfants, elle et Pietro auraient tout donné pour avoir un peu de chaleur, un chocolat chaud pendant la période où le froid était vraiment coriace, où ils se baladaient entres les rues, désertes, sombres. Pour trouver un endroit où passer la nuit, tranquillement. Et parfois, les habitants de la Sokovie les hébergeaient chaleureusement, voyant deux enfants seuls et orphelins.

Wanda secoua la tête, ne voulant pas s'attarder sur ces souvenirs-là, elle ne voulait surtout pas replonger pour des pensées, des souvenirs s'infiltrant dans sa tête comme un venin, l'enfonçant dans une pente dangereuse et glissante, abimant son âme encore plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà : la dépression et le néant des sentiments, rendant son cœur froid et inhumain.

Elle passa une main tremblante sur son visage, comme pour effacer ces pensées morbides.

' _Arrête de penser, Wanda'_. Elle se répéta cette phrase, une fois, deux fois… Calmement… _'Arrête de penser, Wanda'_. Ses jambes devinrent faibles, défaillants légèrement. _'Arrête de penser, Wanda'_. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains, comme le faisait son frère quand ses yeux s'embouèrent de larmes, et qu'il l'a força à le regarder, lui parlant en russe. _'Arrête de penser, Wanda'_. Le soleil avait disparu, et elle avait froid. Et à chaque fois, il disait 'Pourquoi tu pleures, petite sœur ?' _'Arrête de penser, Wanda'_. Une brise de vent lui arracha des frissons dans son dos. Il lui caressait son bras, comme un légère bise de vent, et il disait 'Pourquoi tu pleures, petite sœur ?' _'Arrête de penser, Wanda'._ Elle ferma ses yeux forts, à s'en faire mal. Ses beaux yeux bleus étaient tellement inquiets, habituellement souriant, il ne souriait plus. Et il lui demandait, avec un ton souffrant, comme si il ressentait lui aussi sa douleur, 'Pourquoi tu pleures, petite sœur ?' _'ARRETE DE PENSER, WANDA !'_. Et elle le criait cette phrase à s'en briser la voix, tombant à genoux, les mains sur ces oreilles, pour arrêter toutes ces voix.

'Pourquoi tu pleures, Wanda ?' 'Pourquoi tu me parles pas, petite sœur ?' 'Pourquoi tes yeux sont humides, petite sœur ?' 'Parle-moi, je t'en supplie !' 'Pourquoi tu pleures, petite sœur ?'

\- PARCE QUE TU ES MORT !

Et elle se réveilla en sursaut, la respiration qui se bloqua dans sa gorge. Ses mains étaient moites, et ses joues mouillés de larmes. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains, se disant que c'était juste un cauchemar, et que ça arrivait à tout le monde. Que ce n'était pas réel.

Wanda pris quelques minutes pour se reprendre, assise dans son lit, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine et sa tête calée en arrière, prenant des respirations régulières. Inspiré, expiré…

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait des cauchemars. Cela avait commencé enfant, avec des rêves de clowns méchants, des pauvres animaux blessés, des orages violents… C'était dans son vrai « chez soi » à elle, sa maison où vivaient les jumeaux et ses parents en Sokovie. Alors, quand elle se réveillait de ses cauchemars dans sa petite chambre qu'elle partageait avec son frère, elle alla naturellement le réveiller. Et il disait toujours, de sa voix enfantine de garçon de 5ans

\- Tu veux qu'on aille dormir avec papa et maman ?

Parfois, elle hochait la tête, voulant se retrouver entre les bras musclés et protecteurs (que Pietro n'avait pas à cet âge) de son père, et que sa mère lui murmure une jolie berceuse en russe, tenant la main de Pietro dans la sienne.

Mais le plus souvent, Pietro n'avait même pas besoin de dire un mot. Il regarda sa sœur dans ses yeux remplis de larmes, et il se décalait, laissant dans son lit une place pour sa sœur jumelle, sans rien dire. Elle monta alors avec son ours en peluche, et ils entrelacèrent leurs doigts ensembles. Et ils s'endormirent. Cette scène se répéta souvent au fil des années, et elle devint quotidienne lors de la mort de leurs parents. Malgré les orphelinats, la faim, le froid et toutes ces choses, ils dormaient ensembles, comme une seule âme réunit dans deux corps.

Encore légèrement étourdie, elle se leva, vacillants sur ses pieds un instant, avant de se tenir sur le mur, pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Elle alla vers sa commode en face de son lit, l'ouvrit, et prit un châle rouge, qu'elle mit d'un geste lent, ses muscles n'étant pas du tout encore réveillés. Wanda prit appuie sur la commode, et fixa le mur, en face d'elle, perdue dans ses réflexions.

C'est bon elle avait un nouveau chez soi. Une nouvelle maison, une nouvelle vie. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle avait emménagée à la Push. La maison était ni grande, ni petite. Juste le nécessaire. Un salon relié à la cuisine ainsi que la salle à manger (enfin si on peut appeler ça une salle à manger, il y avait juste une table), et à l'étage, deux chambres parmi la sienne, et une salle de bain. Elle avait fini de placer ses nouveaux meubles que Tony lui avait acheté.

Car voici la problématique Wanda n'avait pas d'argent. Les vêtements qu'elle portait (et qu'elle aimait beaucoup d'ailleurs) avaient été volés par son frère. Ils étaient des vagabonds. Quand elle l'avait réalisé, elle s'était sentie… Lasse. Sa vie était basée sur rien, et elle n'avait pas le courage de la construire seule, sans son jumeau à ses côtés. Mais Tony était entré en action (comme souvent, d'ailleurs).

Il l'avait convoqué dans son laboratoire, et quand Wanda y est allée, il faisait les cents pas dans son bureau.

Avant, Wanda aurait voulu lire son esprit, comme un voyeur, mais elle ne l'a pas fait. Elle n'utilisait plus ses pouvoirs. Les autres Avengers l'avaient remarqué, mais ils n'avaient rien dit. Et peut-être que c'est parce qu'elle avait peur de tout _ça._ De ne pas savoir où sont les limites, craindre l'inconnu, et tous ce qui était hors de contrôle. Peut-être c'est parce que ça lui rappelait trop qu'elle était qu'une expérience de laboratoire d'une certaine façon. Peut-être que ça lui rappelait la bataille. Les gens morts. Son jumeau. Peut-être.

Lorsque Tony l'a aperçu, pratiquement cachée derrière la porte, il a fait un grand sourire, ses yeux brillants comme un enfant à Noël. Généralement, quand Tony Stark est comme ça, avec son sourire et tout le reste, le mieux est de s'enfuir en courant dans la direction opposée. Mais Wanda s'est avancée, avec un sourire crispé aux lèvres (déjà qu'avant elle avait du mal à sourire…). Tony ne prit pas compte de son corps légèrement tendu.

Il l'invita à s'assoir sur une chaise devant son bureau où trainait pleins de papiers en désordre, des croquis de nouveaux « jouets » sûrement. Tony les enleva d'un geste négligé de main et s'assis sur son bureau tandis que la jeune fille prit place en face.

\- Je suis content que tu sois décidé de changer d'air. Commença Stark. Mais si tu pars, Wanda, ne te renferme pas sur toi-même.

Tony chercha le regard de la jeune fille qui avait baissé ses yeux sur ses genoux.

\- Tu sais, on pense qu'on est seul malgré le monde autour de nous. Et, d'un côté, c'est vrai. Malgré le bruit autour de toi et tout le reste, il y aura toujours ce bourdonnement dans nos oreilles.

Son regard parût loin, plongé dans ses propres souvenirs.

\- Mais on se trompe. Car y'aura toujours quelqu'un dans la foule qui t'empêchera de te perdre au plus profond de soi. Un jour, Wanda, tu l'as trouvera cette personne spéciale. Et, partir la trouver est un bon plan. Alors, je suis certain que la Push y'aura ce gars-là, tu sais.

Quand Wanda avait lu dans l'esprit de Tony lors de leur première rencontre (ou plutôt affrontement), elle avait vu les verres cassées, les bouteilles entamées. L'insomnie permanent, ayant peur de dormir. Les nuits passées à construire dans son labo, encore et encore… Tellement de nuit comme celle-ci, risquant de laisser son cerveau sombré dans une folie. Et Pepper était revenue. Cette personne spéciale qui l'a aidé à ne pas s'effondrer, et à reconstruire tous ce qui était brisés. Des cicatrises du passée guéries, qui sont toujours là pour se rappeler dans quel merdier il avait failli plonger, lui permettant maintenant de faire un peu plus attention. Mais c'était Anthony Stark alors ce n'était pas évident tous les jours.

-Même si cette réserve c'est vraiment un trou désert…. Il se leva brusquement, faisant sursauter Wanda. Je veux dire, sérieux, y'a quoi là-bas, trois mille habitants ?

Il faisait des grands gestes, comme pour donner plus de force à ces dires.

-Peut-être que t'aurais plus de chance dans des villes plus connues…Et en plus y'a une forêt dans ce trou, et si tu décides d'un jour t'y promener et que tu te perds, tu fais comment ? Rien, parce que y'a personne ! Tu vas te faire bouffer par les bêtes !

Tony tourna en rond, comme une pile électrique en surchauffe.

-Stark… Intervient Wanda.

\- Et Jarvis et moi avons fait des recherches, tu sais qu'y'a beaucoup de disparitions dans cet état-là ? Continua l'homme, en ignorant les appels de la jeune fille. Des disparitions inconnues, non-résolues ! Et si c'était un tueur en série ?

Wanda leva les yeux au ciel à l'écoute du monologue de Tony.

\- Que c'était Jack L'Eventreur 2 !

\- Stark ! Cria Wanda en se levant.

Ledit Stark la regarda avec des yeux confus et innocents, comme un gamin pris en faute, tandis que Wanda avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Pendant un instant, Tony crut voir des reflets rouges dans le regard de la jeune fille.

Vaincu, Tony soupira et se frotta les yeux, et pendant une seconde il parût extrêmement las et désolé. Le cœur de Wanda se serra, et elle s'excusa d'une petite voix.

\- Non, c'est bon. Murmura doucement Tony, en prenant place sur son bureau. C'est juste que c'est la première fois que tu vis seule, alors je m'inquiète tu comprends ? On s'inquiète tous pour toi, Want'. Fini Tony en plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

Le souffle de Wanda se perdit dans sa gorge, émue.

\- Je suis désolée. Recommença-elle.

Tony balaya ces excuses d'un geste de main négligé, comme pour dire que c'était oublié. Il y a eu un silence, avant que Tony se tortille sur le bureau, mal à l'aise. Wanda leva un sourcil (et l'homme eut l'impression de revoir la Wanda du champ de bataille, là où ils s'affrontaient. Avec son attitude fière et légèrement isolante – moins que son jumeau toute même).

Tony souffla et cracha le morceau.

\- J'ai entendu – _par hasard_ , que tu ne pouvais pas vraiment habiter à la Push… Avoua l'homme, gêné de dire qu'il « espionnait » les autres. D'un côté ce n'était pas vraiment lui qui les espionnait, c'était Jarvis, mais il savait que ça revenait au même, alors il s'est tut, regardant la réaction de Wanda.

La jeune fille s'était tendue, savant de quoi il parlait. Elle lui lança un regard noir et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce, vexée d'être surveillée. Tony la retient par le bras.

\- Si tu me lâches pas Stark, je te le coupe, ce bras. Menaça-elle froidement.

Mais il ne la lâcha pas. Il n'avait pas peur des menaces de Wanda, aussi cruelles soient-elles. Il savait qu'au fond, Wanda ne ferai pas de mal à une mouche, à moins pour la sécurité des autres ou elle-même. Comme Ultron, qui les avaient manipulés, elle et son frère leur disant que c'était pour « sauver le monde », et ils avaient bêtement crus. Malgré son attitude forte et froide, Wanda était naïve et sensible. Parfois, c'était son propre pouvoir qui l'a contrôle, et non elle. Elle avait une partie sombre qu'elle essayait de cacher, comme tout le monde.

\- C'est mal je le sais, ok ? Mais ce qui est fait est fait, alors assis toi et écoute-moi. Ordonna l'homme.

La fierté de Wanda parut en prendre un coup, mais elle l'obéit, en le fusilla des yeux et en dégagea son bras violemment.

\- J'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs dans ma vie, et pour certaines j'en suis pas fier, comme pour tes parents et sûrement des milliers d'autres.

Wanda parut se tendre encore plus à la mention de ses parents mais elle resta immobile, regardant dans les yeux Stark, inexpressive.

\- Alors oui, je sais que t'as des problèmes d'argents, et je pense que c'est normal vu les années passées dans ta vie, et on voit bien que ça compte pour toi, de partir, pour te retrouver, te construire, et pour rendre fière ton frère, parce que c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu, et tes parents aussi. Alors j'en ai parlé aux Avengers et je suis allé voir Barton chez lui, pour le tenir au courant.

Clint Barton avait pris sa retraite, ayant failli mourir encore une fois, et s'il était debout sur ses deux jambes, c'était grâce au gars Maximoff. Les yeux de Wanda se sont agrandis à la mention de l'espion.

Ils n'étaient pas proches, eux deux. Et à la fin de la bataille contre Ultron, la jeune fille était bien partie pour le tuer ce vieux (comme l'appeler son frère). Elle allait le faire, elle l'avait déjà balancé contre un mur (lui laissant des bleus sur tout le corps pendant des semaines), et elle était prête à lui arracher le cœur tel qu'elle l'avait fait avec Ultron.

Il s'était laissé faire, sans rien dire, pas même un « laisse-moi t'expliquer », ou des gémissements de douleur. Il savait bien que Wanda allait le frapper, voir le tuer il s'était préparé. Et il aurait sûrement fait pareil à sa place, il regrettait juste de ne pas dire au revoir à sa femme, sa belle Laura, et ses deux merveilleux enfants (un troisième en route).

Puis brutalement, la main sur la poitrine, prête à enlever ce foutu cœur qui le rendait vivant, qui battait en lui, elle arrêta son geste, et écarta sa main comme brûlée.

Et Clint leva ses yeux durs vers elle, penchant sa tête sur le côté, comme pour dire « pourquoi tu continues pas le travail ? », et il a vu les yeux de la fille Maximoff s'allumaient comme un feu rouge, le regard légèrement choqué encadrait par des cils noirs humides.

Il comprit avant même qu'elle ne sonde son esprit. C'était comme une présence qui balayaient des souvenirs, un par un, jusqu'à temps de trouver celui qu'il cherche. La douleur était désagréable mais supportable, seulement il savait qu'elle le faisait exprès, trop préoccupée pour lui infligé la douleur.

Cela dura quelques secondes avant qu'elle trouve le souvenir qu'elle cherchait. Et ça défilait devant lui comme un film.

C'était dans sa ferme, et cela se passait quelques mois avant qu'il ne reparte travailler avec les Avengers sur l'affaire d'HYDRA. Il jouait à chat avec ses deux enfants dehors, le soleil éclairait sa maison, et Laura était assise sur les marches du perron, son ventre légèrement arrondi. Clint courait après ses deux enfants qui criaient, en riant, sous le regard tendre de sa femme. Les rires remplissaient la ferme.

Et tout pris fin. D'un seul coup.

Barton regarda la jeune fille, où seulement une seule larme coula sur sa joue sale.

Il se demandait si elle pouvait ressentir les sentiments quand elle sondait des souvenirs qui ne lui appartenaient pas. Sûrement, car son regard brillait de mélancolie. Ses lèvres sèches s'étirèrent en un sourire triste, avant qu'elle ne le cache.

C'était la première fois qu'elle avait lu dans l'esprit de l'archer, s'étant prise une flèche électronique sur le front quand elle voulait y accéder lors de leur premier affrontement.

Elle lui dit, d'une voix rauque où son accent russe se fit ressentir, avec son souffle qui balaya sa joue :

\- Rappelle-toi que tout ce que tu vis à présent avec ta femme et tes enfants, c'est grâce à Pietro. Seulement grâce à lui.

Puis elle est partie. Et Clint était resté étourdi, allongé sur le sol, son corps souffrant le martyr.

Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis.

Tony continua sans faire attraction à la relation instable et tendue que partageaient Wanda et Clint.

-Alors on a fait des recherches sur les maisons de la Push. (Wanda fronça les sourcils). Et on a trouvé ! Une charmante petite maison, y'a de la peinture à faire bien sûr et tout le tralala mais on y a déjà bossé avec les gars ! S'enthousiasma Stark en sautant partout.

\- Mais je… Coupa Wanda, les sourcils foncés au possible avec des yeux confus.

Elle n'avait pas d'argent !

Tony dut savoir ce qu'elle pensait car il mit ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille et dit d'une voix pompeuse.

\- C'est un cadeau de tonton Tony. D'ailleurs, c'est Romanoff qui a choisi les meubles (il roula des yeux, sûrement encore contrarié de n'avoir pas choisi lui-même) ! Je suis sûr que tu vas adorer !

Wanda était très mal à l'aise à cet instant, ça avait dû couter une fortune ! La maison, les meubles… Elle ne pouvait pas accepter !

\- Je ne peux pas Tony, c'est trop… Dit-elle, très touchée.

\- Tu sais, les maisons de cette réserve paumée ça coute pas très cher et ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas assez d'argent pour moi. Sourit-il.

Voyant que ça ne changeait pas la gêne de la jeune fille, il continua sérieusement.

\- C'est ta chance, Wanda. Et on est heureux de t'aider à y accéder. Ce n'est pas de la pitié ou quoi, Want'. Mais tu seras heureuse avec ton chez toi. Et ça nous rend d'une façon que tu ignores peut-être, heureux aussi. S'il te plaît, accepte, si tu ne le fais pas pour nous, fait le pour Pietro.

Et il a fait ces yeux de chien battu. Alors elle a accepté, et deux jours après, elle était partie chez son nouveau « chez soi ».


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut !**

 **Je reviens avec le chapitre 3 !**

 **Je trouve qu'il n'est pas vraiment top, malgré que j'ai bossé 2h30 dessus, alors dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !**

 **Comme t'habitude, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! Ca me toujours super plaisir !**

 **Réponses aux commentaires précédents** **:**

 **Lyrass zaaabooozaaa** **: je suis contente que tu trouves que le chap' 3 est bien, et pour un Embry /Wanda ne t'inquiètes pas ! J'aime vraiment beaucoup Embry et je suis d'accord avec toi, il n'y pas assez de fictions dessus ! En tout cas, merci de suivre mon histoire et de me donner ton avis, ça m'a fait beaucoup plaisir !:) En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise !**

 **Laurie** **: je te remercie beaucoup pour tes reviews, et j'en suis très contente !:) Tony restera dans cette fiction l'un des seuls Avengers (enfin, c'est ce qui est prévu, ça peut toujours changer !) à être présent quelques fois, ou juste mentionné. Car on l'adore notre Tony national ! J'espère que ce chapitre va ta plaire, bisous !**

 **Merci à tous de me lire, c'est toujours super encourageant !**

 **A bientôt !**

 **EnjoyRosa**

Chapitre 3

Quand Wanda regarda l'horloge de son salon, assise sur le canapé, elle vit qu'il était seulement 6h30. La jeune fille était comme on dira, une lève tôt. Ayant l'habitude de se réveiller à peine le soleil s'étant levé depuis toute petite, voulant toujours voir son père avant qu'il ne parte travailler le matin, cette habitude ne s'était pas arrangée.

Alors Wanda zappait les chaines de la télé pour s'occuper. Une tasse de céréales à la main et toujours en pyjama, elle regardait l'écran de façon ennuyée.

Avant, Wanda avait toujours un truc à faire. Enfant, aller à l'école, et lors de la mort de ses parents, vagabonder elle et son frère, à la recherche de la nourriture, de vêtements. Et quand ils avaient été des expériences pour HYDRA, les scientifiques faisaient des diagnostics sur eux tous les jours, étant les seuls sujets qui n'étaient pas morts suite au spectre, HYDRA voulait savoir le pourquoi du comment, évidement. Et pour Ultron, des missions et recherches à faire, encore et encore.

Maintenant, elle était tranquille (enfin, d'une certaine manière), et elle devrait en être heureuse, non ? Pourtant, le son de la télé lui donnait un mal de crâne, et les programmes pourris qui diffusaient donnaient envie à tous ceux qui les regardaient de se pendre avec une corde.

Dans ses souvenirs d'enfant, elle se rappelait des bons programmes qui passaient sur les chaînes, en plus, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait regardé la télé ! Au départ, elle était enthousiaste quand elle avait vu l'écran dans le salon, et même que Tony lui avait dit « tu vas voir : c'est comme la drogue ce truc, une fois que tu regardes, tu peux plus arrêter ! »

Wanda ne comprenait pas la passion de Stark pour cet écran. D'une part, c'était Tony Sark donc toutes les choses électroniques étaient pour lui comme un magasin de jouet pour un gosse, certes. Mais elle se demandait vraiment comment parfois, il pouvait passer toute une journée assis sur son canapé à regarder la télé à s'en faire mal aux yeux. Elle se consolait en se disant que Steve était un peu comme elle : un peu nul avec la technologie.

Ne comprenant pas le mystère qu'était Anthony Stark, elle secoua la tête, une bouchée de céréales dans sa bouche.

La jeune fille finit son déjeuner quelques minutes après, et posa sa tasse dans le lavabo de sa cuisine et entreprit de le laver à la main.

Cela était assez « démodé » de faire la vaisselle à la main diront-certains, car oui, c'était moins rapide, et vraiment chiant de régler l'eau à telle température pour ne pas se brûler les mains, ou au contraire, se les faire geler.

Mais on vous a dit que Wanda était vraiment nul en technologie ?

Elle n'était pas aussi nul que Captain America sur ce niveau-là, mais disons qu'elle savait les bases. Tony lui avait donné un téléphone portable « pour que tu puisses appeler quelqu'un avant que tu te fasses bouffer dans les bois » (elle avait roulé des yeux face à cette remarque) et Wanda savait juste envoyer des « sms » et appeler. Elle pouvait allumer une télé, ainsi que le four contrairement à Steve, et pour elle, c'était un bon point.

Avec le temps, elle s'habituera. C'était la première fois qu'elle vivait seule, ayant personne à ses côtés. Etant une solitaire de nature, seul la présence de quelques personnes lui gonfler le cœur de joie, niveau famille et amis. Maintenant, elle a les Avengers, mais ils sont à des milliers de kilomètres.

Toute même, cela faisait du bien de ne plus attendre les plaintes de Tony, les cris de Steve pour le rappeler à l'ordre, les blagues bizarres que faisait James ainsi que Sam, tous les deux complices avec Stark. Et y'avait aussi l'œil expert de Natasha : c'est impossible de rien lui cacher. Rien qu'un tic nerveux de l'œil et elle vous crame toute suite.

Là, Wanda pouvait enfin respirer malgré la solitude qui l'entourait. La bonne chose, c'est qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de faire semblant pour ne pas inquiéter ses amis. Pas besoin de toujours sourire (enfin, c'est le sourire de Wanda, un peu crispé, plutôt timide), elle pouvait craquer quand elle voulait.

Et justement, c'était aussi un problème.

* * *

Pourtant sa journée avait bien commencé.

Il s'était levé en retard, mais il est arrivé à l'heure, alors ce n'était si grave. Jake, Quil et lui ont fait les clowns comme t'habitude, lui et Quil avaient charrié Jacob avec sa Bella, et c'est là que c'est arrivé : la discussion sur la voisine bizarre.

Elle avait emménagé-là y'a un peu plus d'une semaine, personne ne savait vraiment pourquoi, et c'était assez normal : elle n'était jamais sortie de chez elle. Certains disent (les copines de la mère de Quil) que c'est une jeune fille qui habitait très loin avant, alors bien sûr, ça intrigue encore plus.

Cela avait fait les commérages entre les habitants de la Push jusqu'à aujourd'hui, évidement. Il n'y a jamais personne qui venait s'installer ici, tout le monde se connait depuis le bac à sable, et bouf, une fille a apparemment décidé de venir habiter dans ce trou paumé.

C'était assez bizarre de se dire qu'un des visages pâles vint se mêler à eux, des indiens à la peau mate.

Et cette fille avait décidé de venir s'installer à côté de chez lui.

Les petites maisons de la Push étaient très espacées, tous pratiquement près de la forêt, avec un immense jardin car ici, les végétations ça n'en manque pas. Alors il habitait à quelques minutes de la nouvelle.

Certains étaient assez contrariés de sa venue, surtout les anciens pour une raison que tout le monde ignorait, puis la plupart étaient assez fier qu'une nouvelle soit là, ça change des habitudes et ça montre que leur petite réserve indienne n'était pas totalement oubliée. Et d'autres, s'amusaient à parier sur combien de temps elle allait rester ici. En fait, c'était surtout les jeunes ados pleins d'hormones.

Embry, lui, il ne pariait pas. Il était assez surpris qu'une nouvelle vienne dans ce trou et si elle voulait de la pluie, elle sera sûrement heureuse ici. Mais c'était tout. En outre, Embry avait autre chose à penser que la nouvelle. Mais sa mère ne l'avait pas décidé comme ça, apparemment.

Quand il s'était levé ce matin, encore endormi et en retard, il n'avait pas fait attention aux dires de sa mère. Il avait entendu les mots « cookies » « sac » « voisine » « tard » « bienvenu ». En même temps, il était en train de courir à droite et à gauche, ses oreilles toujours hors-services.

Puis c'est quand les garçons ont parlé de la nouvelle que tous s'est mis brusquement en place.

« J'ai mis des cookies dans ton sac, tu pourras les donner à la voisine, mon chéri ? Je rentre tard, ce soir. C'est un cadeau de bienvenu, et tu lui passeras le bonjour de ma part ! »

Il s'était frappé la tête contre son casier, en maudissant sa mémoire de poisson rouge et la bonté de sa mère, Tiffany Call.

Ses deux meilleurs amis lui ont demandé si ça allait, inquiets. Alors il leur a expliqué toute l'histoire de cookies, en passant par leurs éclats de rires sous le regard noir d'Embry.

Au final, l'adolescent avait mis sa fierté de côté et avait supplié que ses deux meilleurs amis l'accompagnent ce soir.

\- Je sais pas mec. Répond Jacob, avec un regard d'excuse. Je dois aller bosser sur des bécanes.

\- Donc, tu préfères les bécanes que ton meilleur ami ? Rétorqua Embry, les sourcils haussés. Quil regarda la scène avec amusement. Et si je meurs, tu l'auras sur la conscience tu le sais ?

Jacob leva les yeux au ciel.

Ils étaient assis sur une table de la cafète, et Embry les harcelait (c'était le mot) pour ne pas y aller seul. Depuis toute la matinée, l'indien sortait des scènes plus bizarres les unes que les autres, disant que la voisine était carnivore, voir un vampire car elle ne sortait jamais de chez elle.

-Mais c'est pour pas qu'elle se mette à brûler ! S'exclama pour centaines fois Embry. C'est un vampire je vous dis ! Et elle va me bouffer !

Jacob et Quil soupirent d'agacement.

-C'est sûr que y'a beaucoup de soleil ici. Remarqua Black, légèrement amusé pendant que Quil s'occupait plus de son plat qu'autre chose.

-Rela'ze mec. Dit Quil, la bouche pleine de pates.

Pour toute réponse, ledit mec soupira, vaincu. Il joua avec sa viande (enfin ce qui ressemblait à une viande) avant de tourner sa tête, sentant un regard lui brûler la nuque.

Embry aperçut Jared Cameron et Paul Lahote le fixaient avec insistance, une table un peu plus loin que la sienne. Il détourna aussitôt le regard.

L'adolescent avait déjà remarqué les regards de Jared et Paul posés sur lui à chaque fois qu'il était dans les environs, des regards insistants. Comme si ils l'invitaient à les rejoindre. C'était vraiment flippant et ça lui foutait des frissons dans le dos à chaque fois.

Cameron et Lahote étaient en terminale, et avaient brutalement changé du jour au lendemain.

Ils avaient pris des centimètres ainsi que beaucoup de muscles, et ils étaient devenus inséparables alors que dans ses souvenirs, ils ne se parlaient même pas. Ils trainaient avec Sam Uley, un mec habitant à la Push, âgé de 25 ans. Il avait plutôt mauvaise réputation, alors quand les deux lycéens (d'abord Jared et quelques mois après Paul) s'étaient mis à le suivre comme des chiens, et devenus comme lui (aspect physique, attitude) c'était devenu carrément louche. Les rumeurs disaient que la bande prenait de la drogue.

Bref, autrement dit, Embry craignait plus Cameron, Lahote et Uley que la nouvelle.

Jacob n'était pas stupide, ni aveugle. Il avait bien remarqué lui aussi (il était sûr qu'Embry l'avait vu aussi) les regards des deux terminales. Bien évidemment, il connaissait les rumeurs, les changements autant bizarre que flippant qu'avait subi Paul et Jared. Il ne voulait pas qu'Embry, son frère, subisse pareil.

\- Bon ok. Soupira Jake. On t'accompagnera.

Le visage d'Embry parut s'illuminer tandis que Quil s'étouffa avec la nourriture.

* * *

\- Vous êtes sûrs que c'est là ? Demanda Quil, encore une fois aux deux indiens.

Embry regarda la maison en face de lui, et répond, d'une voix qu'il voulait sereine :

\- Ouais, je pense. C'est la seule maison qui était en vente alors…

La maison était comme toutes les autres de la Push : petite, chaleureuse et isolé, la forêt juste à côté.

Les trois adolescents avaient finis les cours et s'étaient dirigés comme prévu, vers la maison de la voisine. Quil n'était pas trop rassuré (ce qui était drôle, lui qui disait tout le temps « relaxe mec »), Embry était de nature assez timide, donc sonner à la porte des inconnus était pour lui plus qu'une corvée qu'autre chose, tandis que Jacob était plutôt à l'aise, avec sa bonne humeur habituelle.

\- Bon, on y va ! Lança Black joyeusement, en se dirigeant vers le perron.

Alteara suivit derrière, ainsi qu'Embry, la boîte de cookies dans ses mains. Tiffany Call était plutôt une très bonne cuisinière, qui était très bienveillante envers les autres, surtout avec les nouveaux (étant elle-même nouvelle il y a de ça 16 ans, quand Embry était encore dans son ventre).

Approchés de la maison, devant la porte, les garçons n'entendirent aucun son qui puisse trahir la présence de quelqu'un. Les fenêtres étaient toutes fermées, ou les rideaux cachés la vue de l'intérieur de la maison.

Black lança un regard à ses deux amis avant de taper sur la porte en bois.

D'abord, il n'eut rien, juste le chant des oiseaux se fient entendre, le bruissement des feuilles par le vent.

Et la porte s'ouvra pour faire apparaître une jeune fille.

\- Bonjour ! Salua Jacob avec bonne humeur. Je m'appelle Jacob Black, et voici mes deux amis : Quil Alteara et Embry Call.

Alteara lui fit un timide signe de main, ainsi que Call.

La jeune fille parut un instant touchée d'avoir de la visite, mais cela fut vite remplacé par de la surprise.

\- Et, euh… Mon ami ici présent (il désigna Embry du doigt) vous a fait des cookies ! Continua Jake, malicieux.

Embry devient aussitôt rouge comme une tomate, et il nota dans un endroit de sa tête t'apprendre à Jacob à être moins direct. Surtout face à des inconnus. Puis, le regard de la nouvelle se posa sur lui et son cœur eut un raté.

La jeune fille le regarda avec une curiosité non-freinte sans pour autant être blessante ou vexante.

\- Ce… Ce n'est pas moi ! S'exclama Embry, avant de rougir encore plus.

La nouvelle pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté, confuse, alors que Jacob et Quil s'échangea un regard rempli d'amusement.

Qu'est-ce-que Embry pouvait être timide ! A la limite de l'insociable parfois. Puis, c'était tellement drôle pour les deux jeunes hommes de regarder leur ami être en galère avec une fille ! Quil était soudainement content d'être venu.

\- Je veux dire… Essaya de se rattraper l'indien. Ma mère, Tiffany Call, vous a fait ces cookies. C'est une sorte de cadeau de bienvenu, vous voyez ?

Embry se gratta l'arrière de la nuque, mal à l'aise. Heureusement, Jacob eut la gentillesse de l'aider.

\- C'est sûrement dur de venir habiter dans ce trou paumé, sans connaitre personne. Sourit-il. Alors comme ça, peut-être seriez-vous plus à l'aise !

La fille parut touchée face à ce geste, sans qu'ils ne comprennent pourquoi. Et elle leur sourit, et ça se voyait qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment cette habitude-là, de sourire. C'était ce genre de sourire un peu crispé, comme si elle avait oublié comment on faisait. Malgré ce sourire un peu bancal et tordu, ses yeux parlaient pour elle.

Et Embry comprit ce que ça voulait dire, les gens qui parlait avec les yeux.

-Je vous remercie, c'est vraiment très gentil à vous. Parla-elle enfin, pour la première fois, en replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux bruns derrière son oreille.

Embry lui donna la boite, et son regard s'attarda sur ces mains : fines, blanches avec des doigts qu'il devina toute suite gracieux où plusieurs bagues s'y tenaient, ainsi que ses poignets, accompagnés de plusieurs bracelets.

Il eut un petit silence, où la jeune fille parut hésitée un instant, avant de demander :

\- Vous voulez rentrer boire un verre ? Elle était assez gênée, ses joues blanches étaient colorées de roses. Pour vous remercier.

Les trois garçons s'échangèrent un regard, avant d'hocher vigoureusement la tête (surtout Quil, en fait).

La nouvelle leur sourit avant de s'écartée pour les laisser entrer.

-Oh, et je m'appelle Wanda. Annonça-elle, pendant que les adolescents ne purent s'empêcher de regarder autour d'eux.

Y'avait quelques cartons vides entassés dans un coin, et les meubles étaient neufs, ça se voyait. Les rideaux ou même les volets étaient fermés, laissant filtrer peu de lumière. Wanda dut s'en apercevoir car elle alla directement les ouvrir.

\- Je suis désolée, dit-elle, je n'ai pas eu le temps de les ouvrir.

Les trois indiens savaient qu'elle était ici depuis plus d'une semaine, mais ils ne dirent rien. Quil prononça sur ses lèvres le mot « vampire » en hochant la tête. Les deux autres sourirent.

Mais ce qui choqua le plus les garçons, ce n'est pas les volets fermé et le reste, c'était qu'il n'y avait aucun objet personnel. Pas une seule photo accrochée au mur.

Ils ne firent toujours aucune remarque.

Wanda les invita à s'assoir sur la table à manger, relié à la cuisine. Pendant qu'elle fit du chocolat chaud, elle leur posa des questions sur la Push, l'environnement, les habitants et j'en passe.

L'ambulance fut toute suite détendue, et Quil, Jacob et Embry répondirent avec plaisir à toutes ces questions, en sirotant leur chocolat et en mangeant les cookies de Tiffany, que Wanda avait partagé.

Les trois adolescents remarquèrent un léger accent, et son teint qui était assez maladif. Mais elle souriait, et cela se voyait qu'elle était détendue, elle aussi. Alors les garçons ne lui posèrent aucune question personnel, mais parfois, elle laissait glisser des informations, comme par exemple qu'elle venait de la Sokovie (les garçons firent une tête bizarre, faisant rire la jeune fille qui leur expliqua où cela se situait), qu'elle parlait russe étant sa langue maternelle* mais elle se débrouillait avec leur langue.

Aussi, elle leur avoua qu'elle avait 23 ans*, qu'elle aimait beaucoup les bois, les forêts (Quil avait ri, disant qu'ici elle était servie niveau végétation !) et qu'elle ne savait pas conduire (Jacob était toute suite intervenu, étant fan de mécanique, faisant un monologue sur la conduite, et plusieurs sortes de voitures).

Ils restèrent presque 2h, avant qu'ils ne partent pour pas que leur famille s'inquiète. Wanda avait dit qu'ils pourraient revenir quand ils le voulaient, avec des yeux sincères.

Quand les trois adolescents prièrent la route pour rentrer chez eux, ils avouèrent que ce n'était pas si terrible que ça, d'aller lui rendre visite, qu'elle n'était pas « bizarre » ainsi toutes les théories farfelues d'Embry tombèrent à l'eau.

Les trois meilleurs amis se saluèrent arrivés devant leur maison, se sentant plus sereins.

* * *

Le soleil était en train de se coucher quand Embry se sentit fiévreux.

* Je sais pas trop quelle langue ils parlent en Sokovie (étant un pays fictif) donc j'ai mis russe !

* J'ai mis 23 ans car elle n'a pas 18 ans et 26 ans c'est un peu trop vu qu'Embry n'a que 16 ans !


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut!**

 **Désolé pour cette absence, le prochain chap' arrive bientôt.**

 **N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis et laisser une review !**

* * *

Si elle avait su, elle lui aurait dit au revoir. Mais elle n'a pas dit grand-chose, juste « court » parce qu'il avait cette habitude-là, de courir. Tout le temps, pour se sauver-lui, pour la sauver-elle. Ils étaient toujours ensemble, il y avait toujours « Wanda et Pietro », « les jumeaux Maximoff », et bouf, c'était fini.

Si elle avait su, elle aurait dit qu'elle l'aimait. Mais Wanda pensait qu'elle mourait avec lui : ensemble, comme toujours.

Et elle sut alors que « toujours » a une fin, malgré ce que tout le monde dit : la mort sépare les hommes, et la vie continue.

Alors Wanda a continué à vivre. Pour lui.

Aujourd'hui, elle allait mieux. Elle pouvait regarder les gens courant dans la rue, sans fondre en larmes et s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle pouvait rire devant les programmes télé. Elle apprenait à cuisinier sans brûler des plats. Elle appelait Tony pour lui donner des nouvelles presque toutes les semaines. Ils restaient de longues minutes au téléphone, parlant de tout et de rien, de la pluie, de la musique, des gens, de New York.

Wanda demandait comment ça se passait à la Tour, si ils évidaient de s'entre-tuer. Tony avait rigolé. Elle avait fait une blague elle rigolait aussi. Tony était plus serein, et Wanda le savait.

La jeune fille avait parlé aux trois indiens à Tony. Ceux qui étaient venus lui rendre visite. L'homme avait voulu savoir les noms, prénoms, adresses, comme un père prêt à attaquer au moindre petit problème. Wanda avait souri, mais elle n'a rien dit. Elle ne voulait pas que ces jeunes hommes, fort sympathiques, qui l'avaient aidé d'une manière qu'elle-même ignorait, se fasse harceler par Tony Stark.

D'une manière surprenante pour tous, Wanda s'était ouverte à eux. Sans avoir sonder leur esprit, sans être sur ses gardes. Ils avaient parlé. Ils avaient posé des questions. Et Wanda avait répondu. Parfois, elle restait très vaste sur le sujet, surtout sur son enfance, son passé, mais les adolescents étaient restés très polis et gentils.

Elle n'avait jamais été très sociable. Toujours dans son coin, derrière son frère, avec cette sensibilité qu'elle avait appris à contrôler, à cacher maintenant.

Lors où elle avait pu lire entres les esprits, les sonder, elle était devenue plus forte, psychologiquement. Elle pouvait ressentir la souffrance des gens, entendre leurs cris, au plus profond d'eux-mêmes. Au début, cela l'avait profondément déstabilisé, et elle avait pris peur. Peur des autres (sauf son jumeau évidement), peur de ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Peur d'elle-même.

Elle s'est promis de ne plus essayer. Mais la curiosité avait pris le pouvoir.

Et elle s'était habituée, peut-être. Ou elle essayait de ne plus y penser, à cette douleur qui ronge les gens. A cette douleur qu'elle ressent aujourd'hui.

Alors quand ces jeunes hommes sont venus une après-midi, avec un sourire sur le visage, une boite de cookies à la main, son cœur avait été envahi d'une douce chaleur.

La jeune fille savait qu'elle ne devait pas se renfermer sur elle-même, comme elle l'avait l'habitude de faire. Elle ne pouvait pas vivre avec cette impression d'être seule au monde.

Elle devait être courageuse, comme son frère.

Alors Wanda aura le courage de se relever, pour eux deux.

* * *

Jacob était inquiet. Quil aussi.

Embry était malade. Depuis presque plus de deux semaines, bientôt trois.

Les deux garçons écoutaient vaguement les dires de leur professeur de maths, chacun perdu dans leurs pensées. Embry n'était jamais malade. Et il n'avait même pas appelé, pas un seul coup de fil. Sa mère, Tifanny Call, disait qu'il était trop malade pour répondre au téléphone. Et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas venir le voir, que c'était « trop contagieux » d'après le médecin.

Embry avait été malade lorsque qu'il est rentré chez lui, la semaine dernière, quand ils étaient partis rendre visite à Wanda.

Peut-être qu'Embry avait raison. Que c'était une jeteuse de sort et tout le tralala que le jeune avait énoncé. Jacob secoua le tête suite à cette pensée, un sourire aux lèvres.

Wanda n'était pas méchante. Elle était réservée, légèrement timide, et dégageait une force incroyable. Avec ses longs cheveux bruns, et cet air perdu, et sa démarche gracieuse.

Quil l'avait sûrement remarqué, car lors où ils ont franchis la porte de la maison, prêts à rentrer chez eux, il a lâché avec un sourire taquin :

\- « Dis donc, tu as bien de la chance de l'avoir comme voisine, »

Embry avait rougi comme une tomate, bafouillant qu'elle était trop vieille, sous les rires joyeux de Jacob.

Parce que Wanda n'était pas une bombe ni un top model, mais il y avait quelque chose en elle, qui l'a rendait très belle, très forte, comme son corps qui se tenait toujours droit, et ses mains jointes parsemés de bagues sur sa peau étrangement pâle.

Elle était remplie de mystère aussi. Ce n'était pas surprenant qu'elle intriguait tout le monde, ici, à la Push.

Ils n'étaient pas revenus la voir, pourtant. Il faudrait qu'il en parle à Quil.

\- Je suis rentré ! cria Jabob, posant son sac dans le couloir, fermant la porte derrière lui.

La journée avait été longue et ennuyante. Quil était resté dans ses profonds rêves toute la journée, et Jacob devenait une boule d'inquiétude pour ses deux amis. Il allait presque exploser entre Quil qui fantasmait sur Wanda et les nouvelles non-existantes d'Embry.

Et tout était étrangement calme.

\- Papa ? Appela le jeune, d'une voix forte.

Il s'avança dans le couloir avec des grands pas. Son père sortait assez souvent, seulement il prévenait toujours avant qu'il ne parte.

Et là, des sièges qui se lèvent se firent entendre, une porte qui s'ouvre, des pas qui courent.

Jacob accourra dans la cuisine, et s'arrêta net, comme brûlé.

Sam Uley se tenait tranquillement dans sa cuisine, comme si tout ça était naturel.

\- Ah Jake, lança Billy d'un ton neutre, je ne savais pas que tu rentrais aussi tôt, il eut quelques secondes de silence, où une bataille de regard se jouait entre les deux plus jeunes de la pièce.

Black Sr se racla la gorge

\- Je te présente Sam Uley, continua-il, tu dois le connaitre, non ?

Sam resta tout aussi inexpressif, debout à la droite de Billy.

Jake ne prit pas la peine de répondre, et demanda du tac-à-tac :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

Uley ne se vexa pas pour autant, et son père lui lança un regard dur.

\- C'est un ami, sa voix laissant place à aucune discussion sur le sujet.

L'adolescent se retenait de renifler amèrement, et son regard se posa sur Uley, torse nu portant un short. Etait-il juste fou ou complètement débile ? On n'était pas à Hawaï, il ne fait pas chaud, ça caille dehors, et il porte des vêtements qui couvrent à peine son corps ? Jacob ne fit aucun commentaire.

Il eut un silence pesant, et quand son regard croisa celui de l'homme, il se sentit comme mit à nu. Sam avait, comme son père, un regard noir et dur, qui te détailler sans aucune gêne. Malgré le fait que Jacob le déteste (sans savoir trop pourquoi, il faut se l'avouer) ce mec avait une allure qui faisait peur, et Jake se sentait tout petit et impuissant face à lui.

Jake soupira, vaincu. Il crut apercevoir un sourire en coin de Sam.

\- Embry n'est toujours pas là, lança le jeune, son regard passa à son père avant de revenir vers Sam, c'est bizarre non ?

Les plus vieux le regardèrent juste, sans émotion apparente sur le visage.

Et Jacob remarqua les trois tasses de café, encore chaudes et fumantes sur la table.

Son instinct lui criait qu'il y'avait anguille sous roche, entre ces deux-là. Pour une fois, Jake en avait vraiment marre des secrets de son père, de son silence, de ses absences. Pour une fois, Jake eu envie de crier à l'injustice, au mensonge.

Il serra les poings forts, essayant de retenir sa colère.

\- Parce que vous voyez, plus le temps passe, plus des choses bizarres arrivent ici, sa voix sonnait pleine de rancœur, et d'impatience.

\- Je sais, répondit-il son père, et bientôt, tu comprendras.

Jake eut envie de tout casser, il en avait assez des devinettes ! Il s'apprêtait à dire sa façon de penser quand Uley le coupa.

\- Je vais y aller, Billy, son regard ne quitta pas celui de Jake. Les gars m'attendent.

Jacob eut envie de lui dire de retourner avec sa petite bande de droguée, qu'il n'était pas nécessaire à être ici, chez lui, sur son sol. Mais il a juste fermé sa bouche.

Billy hocha la tête, et s'échangea un regard avec Sam.

\- Je te raccompagne alors, dit-il.

Billy roula jusqu'à son fils, pour déclarer d'un ton un peu plus doux :

\- Sois patient, fiston.

Mais Jacob en avait marre d'attendre, attendre Embry, attendre la vérité. Il se sentait inutile et manipulé.

\- Je veux juste savoir ce qu'il se passe avec Embry, cassa-il froidement.

Sam et Billy parut se tendre, mais il continua toute de même.

\- Je suis pas stupide ! Ni aveugle ! Je veux savoir la vérité !

\- Tu es trop jeune, Jacob, coupa durement son père.

Et Jacob explosa, en se tournant avec Sam, qui était resté immobile.

\- Je sais que c'est vous qu'avez fait un truc, s'énerva-il, comme avec Lahote et Cameron ! Vous faites quoi, hein ? Vous les forcez à prendre de la drogue ?!

\- Jacob !

\- Vous les faites rentrer dans une putain de secte ou quoi ?! Ils changent du jour au lendemain ! CE N'EST PAS NORMAL ! VOUS LEUR FAITES QUOI ? MERDE !

L'adolescent continua sa tirade sous les cris de son père, lui demandant d'arrêter ses propos toute suite. Il bougeait dans tous les sens, faisant des grands mouvements. Et Uley ne disait rien, il le fixait, avec son regard noir.

Quand il eut fini, il était essoufflé, et rien qu'en lisant le regard de son père, il sut qu'il allait passer un sale quart heure.

Et Sam parla enfin, d'une voix autoritaire et grave :

\- Tu n'es peut-être pas aussi jeune, en fait. Tu es juste pas prêt.

Jacob devient rouge sous la colère, et lança un « SALE FOU ! » avant de partir en claquant la porte.

Il courra vers la plage, vite, aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Le ciel était assez sombre, mais il ne pleuvait pas. Il entendit son père l'appeler. Il ne se retourna pas.

* * *

Wanda aimait la forêt. Il avait une sorte de liberté, de cris à travers ce silence, qui lui donnait des frissons dans son dos, mais d'une manière agréable.

Elle pouvait sentir les feuilles mortes sous ses pieds, du bruissement des arbres qu'elle entendait.

Elle courait. Comme son frère l'aurait fait. Elle aimait courir (moins que lui, mais quand même), le vent dans ses cheveux, le souffle qui se bloque dans sa gorge… Tout ça lui rappeler son frère. C'était ce qu'ils ressentaient quand ils couraient ensemble. Parfois, son frère l'attendait, courait au même rythme qu'elle. Et souvent, il devenait juste qu'une fumée d'argent, la dépassant.

Et elle montait sur son dos, ou il l'a porté comme une princesse. Et tout allait vite. Trop vite pour elle, mais lent pour lui. Elle s'accrochait dans son cou, et fermait les yeux, laissant ses sens qui prennent le contrôle.

Elle entendait le rire doux de son jumeau, le chant des oiseaux, de façon rapide. Le vent qui passait en masse, mais qui chauffait son cou. Et elle se sentit libre, grâce à lui.

Pietro était connu pour être un impatient hyperactif, qui ne peut jamais tenir en place, qui doit toujours lancer une remarque acerbe. Mais Wanda savait, sans sonder son esprit, car c'était une sorte de promesse entre eux : ne sonde jamais mon esprit, ne lit jamais en moi. De toute manière, elle le connaissait par cœur, et elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de le faire.

Mais elle a quand même tenu sa promesse.

Et, elle savait qu'il n'était pas un impatient hyperactif c'est juste que tout allait trop lentement pour lui. Elle le comprenait, au fond. Et Pietro était Pietro, elle l'aimait pour ce qu'il était, pour ce qu'il n'était pas c'était beaucoup plus que ça.

Alors elle court depuis une bonne heure dans la forêt, vide, silencieuse. Enfin, elle n'était pas dans la forêt elle-même, car elle n'avait pas son téléphone sur elle, et Tony avait eu une forte influence sur Wanda, malgré sa fierté qui en a pris un coup.

« Ne sors jamais sans ton téléphone, Want »

Cette phrase sonnait encore dans sa tête, étant été répété plus de cent fois.

Peut-être que Stark la considérer comme une enfant. Et la jeune fille détestait ça ne rien contrôler.

Mais pour l'instant, c'était sa première sortie et sûrement pas sa dernière, car son frigo devenait absolument vide. Tony avait fait des reserves comme si la fin du monde avait été proche, mais presque quatre semaines étaient passées.

Autant dire que Wanda devait prendre son courage à deux mains, et aller au supermarché, où plusieurs indiens y seraient.

Elle n'avait jamais cette habitude-là, d'aller vers les autres, leur parler.

Mais elle devait apprendre.

Elle s'arrêta de courir, ses mains sur ses hanches, et prit quelques bouffées d'air, essoufflée. Quelques perles de sieur étaient présentes sur son front, et ses jambes lui brûlaient.

Elle aimait bien courir certes, mais elle n'était absolument pas sportive.

Puis tout fut silencieux. Il n'y avait plus ses pas qui tapaient contre le sol, l'odeur de la mer, le vent frais.

Wanda se dirigea vers la plage, où jamais elle n'y était aller.

La jeune fille avait quelques souvenirs des châteaux de sables, construits avec Pietro et ses parents, des nages épuisantes dut à des courses entre son jumeau et elle, du soleil sur sa peau, et l'odeur de la crème solaire, que sa mère mettait sur son dos.

A cette époque-là, ils étaient jeunes. Ce n'était même pas des souvenirs concrets qu'elle avait : juste quelques images et sensations qu'elle pouvait voir, ressentir.

Ils étaient heureux, à cette époque-là. Tout allait bien, ils étaient une famille, avec parfois des légères disputes (surtout entre les jumeaux en fait), mais ils allaient tous bien. Ils étaient vivants. Ils étaient ensemble.

Et la mer était belle.

Les nuages étaient sombres, les vagues presque inexistantes, la mer calme, personne sur la plage… Enfin, si.

Wanda fronça les sourcils quand elle vit une silhouette de dos, assez grande. Légèrement sur ses gardes, elle fit quelques pas prudents pour se rapprocher.

La jeune fille avait toujours été curieuse, et n'aimait pas ne rien comprendre, ne pas savoir.

Quand elle était assez près de l'homme, car oui, avec sa taille grande, ça ne pouvait qu'être un homme.

Une envie soudaine de lire dans son esprit envahie son cerveau, mais elle repoussa l'idée en fermant très fort les yeux. Si elle l'aurait fait, c'est comme si elle avait violé sa vie, son intimité, ses secrets… Même si au fond d'elle, ce n'est pas ce qu'il l'aurait dérangé le plus, non. Elle ne voulait pas utiliser car cela pouvait mal finir. Et si il se retournait lorsque que Wanda avait les yeux rouges, une fumée tout aussi sombre et rougeâtre, qui envahissait l'espace ? Se rapprochant dangereusement de lui ?

Les hommes avaient peur de la différence. De l'inconnu. Ils avaient peur de ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas maitriser.

Parfois, Wanda ne pouvait pas se contrôler ça exploser en elle comme une bombe, prenant les commandes de ses doigts, la haine ou le chagrin qui dévoraient son ventre, son cœur.

Au fond, elle avait aussi peur qu'eux, sans doute.

Son frère n'avait jamais eu peur de ce qu'il pouvait faire, aller aussi vite qu'une balle, voir plus encore. Il n'avait jamais eu peur d'elle. Qu'elle puisse lire dans son esprit, ou le contrôler.

C'était quand ils étaient avec HYDRA, et qu'ils avaient reçu leurs pouvoirs. Avant, quand les agents ne les laissaient pas – ou très peu, les voir. Les jumeaux étaient dans une pièce (une prison plutôt), côte à côte.

Elle se souvient qu'au début, elle était sans cesse effrayée pour lui, pour elle… Elle s'asseyait contre le mur, et elle répétait son nom comme une tyrannie.

Il ne répondait jamais.

Wanda pensait mourir de folie et de culpabilité : c'était son idée. Quand HYDRA étaient venus les voir, et avait proposé ce marché-là, elle avait convaincu son frère.

Et quand ils se sont vus pour la première fois, avec leurs pouvoirs, Pietro l'avait pris dans ses bras, avec sa nouvelle force, ses cheveux où des mèches blanches étaient apparues, il lui a dit « je suis désolé ».

La jeune fille n'avait jamais compris pourquoi il s'était excusé. A la place, elle a juste dit une phrase « je suis un monstre », et son frère avait gelé.

Peut-être c'était ce qu'elle pensait, ce qu'elle croyait, parce qu'ils étaient diffèrent des autres. Et peut-être, qu'à cet instant, elle avait raison. Mais Pietro n'avait rien montré de tout ça.

Il ne s'était pas énervé (sans doute s'attendait-il à cette réaction ?), il n'a pas crié, il a juste dit, avec autant d'amour qu'il avait pour sa jumelle :

\- « Tu es ma petite sœur, et c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi, qu'on soit des monstres ou pas, »

Et Wanda avait plongé ses yeux sombres dans les siens, en prenant sa main.

\- « Les monstres sont comme les hommes, les hommes sont des monstres, »

Et il avait serré sa main fort, ses yeux bleus clairs, bleus mer, avait brillé d'une patiente absolue.

\- « Et je crois que je m'en fiche pas mal, de savoir qu'on est des monstres, Wanda. Moi, je veux juste qu'on soit ensemble, ça me suffit, »

Cela avait suffi à elle aussi.

* * *

Jacob faisait des ricochets, et fixait la mer avec insistance.

Il n'était pas un enfant, il n'était pas stupide, il était prêt !

Il lança fort la pierre dans l'eau, qui claqua contre l'eau, avant de disparaître.

\- Salut, entendit-il.

Black sursauta, avant de se retourner, et il croisa le regard d'excuse de Wanda.

\- Salut, répondit-il sans grande conviction.

Wanda n'eut pas l'air de s'en vexer, et elle s'approcha de la mer, à côté de lui.

Il eut un silence, et Jake s'en voulut de ne pas être venu la voire. Pourtant, Wanda avait l'air de s'en ficher un peu ses yeux vagabondaient entre la mer, les vagues qui s'écrasaient contre le sable, le ciel..

Et quand l'adolescent la regarda, avec son jogging et un pull trop grand, il ne put s'empêcher de demander :

\- Tu cours ?

\- Oh, oui, avoua-elle surprise par la question. Quand j'ai du temps à perdre, en fait.

Jacob sourit.

\- J'aime bien ça, courir, ça permet de s'évader un peu.

Jake fit une moue incertaine, avant de répondre :

\- Je préfère les motos.

La jeune fille eut un sourire en coin, avant de se retourner vers Black.

\- C'est bien une réponse de mec, ça…

L'adolescent fit semblant de se vexer, la main sur le cœur, et un regard malicieux.

\- Ne sois pas jalouse parce que moi, je sais conduire…

Wanda le regarda avec de grands yeux.

\- Je sais conduire…

\- Sans tuer personne, vraiment ?

La fierté de Wanda parut en prendre un coup, et elle se tendit, avec une posture fière.

\- Je sais parfaitement conduire, gamin.

Jacob leva un sourcil, sans prendre en compte le surnom qu'elle lui a donné.

Devant le regard du jeune homme, elle avoua, mal à l'aise.

\- Dans les jeux vidéo, principalement…

Tony avait pleins de ces petits jeux à jouer sur la console. Quand il n'avait rien faire, ou pas de grande idée pour ces nouveaux jouets, il harcelait tous les Avengers à jouer avec lui, comme un enfant. Bien évidemment, Steve perdait tout le temps, Natasha disait qu'elle « avait pas de temps pour ses trucs de gosse », et une vraie compétition débutait entre Sam, James et Tony.

Même Wanda n'a pas peut en échapper.

Elle n'avait jamais vraiment joué à ça, plus jeune. C'était la première fois. Elle était assez douée, sans être une pro, mais elle se débrouillait. Et parfois, avec de grande chance, elle gagnait contre Tony. Même si elle pense qu'il l'a laissé gagner.

Jacob ria, avant de s'asseoir sur le sable. Wanda dit la même chose, et replia ses genoux sur son torse, ses bras entourant ses mollets, la tête sur ses genoux.

\- Je pourrais d'apprendre, si tu veux, a proposé Jake.

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers lui, incertaine.

\- Vraiment ?

Il hocha la tête, son regard fixant la mer.

\- Oui, accepta-elle, ça serai cool.

Wanda allait mieux. Jacob aussi.

Il eut un silence très reposant, avant que Wanda repose des questions. Sur lui, la Push et tout ça.

Et ça faisait rire Jacob, à quel point elle pouvait être curieuse, et cultivée. Parfois, il se moquait-elle, avec ces questions les plus improbables, et Wanda le tapait à l'épaule avec un « j'habite ici maintenant, je dois savoir où je suis non ? » Et Jacob riait plus fort.

Mais le rire fut de courte durée.

\- Je vois pas pourquoi ils disent que la forêt fait peur, franchement, commença-Wanda. Elle est très belle cette forêt ! C'est quoi le problème ?

Jake se racla la gorge, en regardant dans les yeux de la jeune fille :

\- Il y a des disparitions, avoua-il sérieusement, personne ne sait pourquoi et…

Il s'arrêta quand des rires bruyants se firent entendre. D'un même mouvement ils se retournèrent vers la droite de la plage, où un groupe d'hommes marchaient.

En le reconnaissant, Jacob crut se tendre au plus haut possible, alors Wanda demanda, d'une voix hésitante :

\- Tu les connais ?

Devant l'air coléreux de Jacob, elle ajouta :

\- On peut aller chez moi, si tu veux, boire un chocolat.

Jacob ne réagit toujours pas, et quand Wanda reposa son regard sur le groupe, maintenant plus voyant, elle remarqua qu'ils étaient tous torse nu.

Ses yeux s'élargissent de stupeur, en voyant les peu de vêtements qu'ils portaient.

Ils étaient quatre, et même si elle n'était pas près, elle pouvait voir leur grande taille et leurs muscles. Ils avaient la peau mate, comme tout le gens ici.

Avec un ballon en main, ils commencèrent à jouer au foot, tranquillement. Peut-être qu'ils ne les avaient pas vu ?

Puis, deux filles arrivèrent, avec des serviettes en main.

Wanda ne comprit pas la fixation de Jake sur le groupe. Malgré leurs attitudes, c'étaient des gens normaux.

Ils avaient les cheveux courts, noirs… Les filles étaient beaucoup moins grandes, elles se sont assises sur les serviettes, et elles discutaient tranquillement.

\- Qui est-ce ? Questionna-elle, curieusement.

Le regard de Jacob se posa sur elle.

\- Une bande de droguée.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et se tourna vers lui.

\- On a qu'à rentrer, d'accord ?

Jacob hocha la tête durement, et Wanda eut l'impression qu'il était plus âgé qu'avant.

Les hommes criaient leurs victoires, et les filles applaudissaient. Ils rigolaient. Ils avaient l'air heureux.

Son regard se posa sur un des hommes. Plus jeune, sans doute. Il avait les traits plus doux. Il ressemblait à Embry.

Black dut suivre son regard, car quand il l'aperçu le jeune homme, il perdit toute couleur, et il se leva plus vite qu'une flèche en jurant.

Quand Wanda réalisa qu'il se dirigea vers les hommes, elle le rattrapa par le poignet.

\- Ils n'en valent pas la peine, gamin.

Parce qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de sonder son esprit pour savoir ce qu'il allait faire, et qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il aille mal, encore une fois.

Alors elle prit ses airs hautains et forts, comme dans les combats, comme elle faisait à Stark, et contre le reste du monde.

Le contact de la peau froide de Wanda sur la sienne dut le ramener à la réalité, et il soupira.

Il regarda le jeune fille, dans ses yeux froids et durs, et pour la deuxième fois de la journée, il était vaincu.

\- Je… Embry ne me donne plus de nouvelles, et le voilà avec eux… Avoua-il, avec incompréhension.

Wanda desserra sa prise sur son poignet, et ses yeux se firent plus doux.

\- Alors laisse-le.

Black la regarda avec confusion.

\- C'est son choix, de partir, résonna-elle, laisse-le s'en aller.

Peut-être avait-elle raison. Mais pour l'instant, tout ce qu'il savait c'est que la bande d'Uley avait arrêté de jouer, de rigoler, et ils les fixaient.

Le calme régnait.

La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil aux hommes, croisant un regard dur et menaçant du plus vieux, sans doute. Elle leva la tête fièrement, sans expression sur le visage.

L'homme eut une moue d'exaspération, pendant que Wanda eut un sourire en coin.

\- Je te raccompagne chez toi, dit-elle.

Jake fit la moue.

\- T'es pas obligé. Je suis pas un gosse, je peux me débrouiller.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu peux tellement te débrouiller seul que t'étais parti pour casser la gueule à des mecs qui fait dix fois ta taille.

Jake la poussa avec son épaule, marchant vers la direction opposée des hommes.

\- Ferme-là, Wanda.

Seule son rire lui répondit.


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut !**

 **Désolée pour le retard, mais avec le travail et le manque de motivation…**

 **Je vous souhaite en avance de bonnes fêtes les amis !**

 **Bisous !**

* * *

Le trajet se déroula en silence. Jacob marchait devant, les sourcils froncés, d'un air colérique. Les mains dans les poches, il ne dit plus un mot depuis le départ de la plage.

Wanda était dernière, perdue dans ses pensées. Bien évidement qu'elle savait ce que ressentait Jacob elle n'avait pas besoin de lire dans son esprit pour ressentir toute sa peine et sa confusion. A force d'entrer dans la tête des gens, la jeune fille pouvait comprendre plus facilement les autres, à se mettre à leur place. Bien sûr, elle se le gardait pour elle, et ne le montrait pas : elle ne voulait pas se sentir vulnérable, encore plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà.

Alors la sorcière avait respecté son silence. Peut-être qu'elle aurait voulu lui dire milles choses les gens viennent et repartent, avec ce qu'ils ont donné, malheureusement. Parfois, sans aucune raison particulière, ou même sans rien dire, ils disparaissent. Mais c'est la vie et personne n'a dit que la vie était facile, non. Personne n'a dit qu'on est toujours heureux, et que le malheur était juste un mythe. Non le malheur existait. Il existait autour de nous en nous. Et parfois, le malheur gagne. Alors on devient juste une marionnette sans vie, sans vraiment d'âme, sans vraiment d'espoir.

\- T'avais raison, dit enfin Black.

La jeune fille ne sursauta pas, elle leva juste un sourcil, les bras croisés.

Il s'était arrêté et s'était tourné vers Wanda. Il se balançait d'un pied à l'autre, mal à l'aise, les mains encore plus enfoncées dans ses poches.

\- Ouais, t'avais raison, grogna-il. Je n'aurai pas dû foncer tête baissé dans les ennuis.

Il fixait le sol, et Wanda esquiva un petit sourire.

\- Mais tu l'as pas fait, répondit-elle.

Jacob avait relevé la tête et il la regarda avec incompréhension.

\- Je veux dire, si tu aurais été frapper ces mecs, tu serais à l'hôpital en ce moment même.

Back émit un rire gêné.

\- Ouais, j'imagine, dit-il.

La jeune fille avança près de lui avec un dernier regard moqueur. Elle remarqua que les joues de Jacob étaient légèrement rouges.

\- Alors, commença-elle pour changer de sujet, tu habites où ?

C'était un remerciement muet, pour chacun d'eux. Jacob ne l'avait pas remercié directement, juste un _t'avais raison_ , mais ça lui suffisait. A elle aussi les remerciements ce n'était pas son fort.

\- On est bientôt arrivé, sourit-il. C'est une petite maison, un peu comme la tienne. Enfin, comme toutes les maisons de la Push.

\- Ouais, j'avais remarqué que les maisons se ressemblaient.

Wanda hésita quelques secondes.

\- En Sokovie s'était pareil.

Jacob lui jeta un regard. C'est vrai que la jeune fille ne parlait pas beaucoup d'elle, ni de son passé, ou même de son avenir. Elle n'a jamais dit « j'aimerai plus tard… », ou même « j'avais fait ça avant… ». Elle se contentait de poser des questions sur tout et rien. Sur lui, les autres, la culture, mais jamais d'elle. Mais Jake ne disait rien. Malgré sa curiosité – et celle de tous les autres habitants de la Push –, il gardait le silence. Il avait réussi à créer un lien – une amitié ? – avec la jeune fille. Et c'était pas à cause de sa curiosité ou de pouvoir raconter des nouveaux ragots que Black lui parlait. Non, il aimait réellement bien la jeune fille.

Wanda était spéciale même si elle ressemblait à d'autres filles. Il y avait quelque chose à travers son regard, à travers elle, qui comme un cri à travers le silence, faisait trembler les gens autour.

Black ne dit rien, l'invitant à continuer.

\- La Sokovie s'est pas très grand, mais on n'est pas tous entassés, avoua-elle. Les maisons ne sont pas belles, pas si propre, mais elles ont un truc convivial.

Jacob écoutait silencieusement. Et Wanda pouvait parler librement, sans fondre en larme, en pensant à sa ville natale.

\- J'ai passé ma vie là-bas, continua-elle, et je crois qu'enfant, j'aurai jamais pensé quitter cette ville. Les gens ont toujours été très gentils, même trop. Et je pense que c'est la meilleure ville au monde.

Elle le pensait sincèrement. Elle avait toujours cru qu'elle mourrait là-bas, avec son frère. Mais il était mort, et elle n'était plus en Sokovie.

Wanda croisa les bras, et détourna la tête pour cacher ses yeux devenus humides à cause du vent et des poussières. L'adolescent ne remarqua pas son état, et après avoir longtemps hésité, il demanda du tac-au-tac.

\- Alors pourquoi t'es partie ?

Elle fixa le sol, presque honteuse. Elle sentit sa gorge se serrer et son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. Et y'avait beaucoup de poussière, d'un coup.

Peut-être que Jake regrettait un peu sa question sûrement trop brusque. Mais une part de lui avait vraiment envie de savoir la réponse. Parce que malgré qu'il est passé pour l'instant sa vie à la réserve, il avait envie de découvrir le monde, partir d'ici.

\- Parfois les choses changent, dit-elle, du jour au lendemain.

Elle maitrisait sa voix, et ses yeux regardaient devant elle, la tête haute.

\- Et comment on fait dans ces cas-là ?

\- On les affronte.

Wanda ravala sa salive.

\- Et parfois, on perd.

Jacob ne dit plus rien.

* * *

Embry se sentait coupable, sûrement trop. Il ne pouvait rien dire à personne ce secret mourrait avec lui. C'était peut-être un peu dur d'affronter ça tout seul. Heureusement que Sam, Jared, Paul, Emily et Kim étaient là.

Mais quand même, il avait envie de dire toute la vérité à ses meilleurs amis dire qu'il était désolé, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Dire qu'il aimerait bien oublier ce qu'il était, et ce que ça entrainait.

Il sursauta quand il sentit une main sur son épaule. Et pendant un instant, il reprit conscience d'où il était à la page, assis sur le sable, éloigné des gars de la meute. Il pouvait entendre leurs rires, ainsi que celui des filles, assissent sur des serviettes.

\- Ne tire pas cette tête Embry, dit Sam en s'asseyant à côté de l'adolescent.

Ledit Embry soupira.

\- J'ai un peu de mal à m'habituer. De tout ça.

Il pouvait sentir le regard de son alpha sur lui. Il n'eut pas le courage – pas aujourd'hui – de l'affronter.

\- Comme tout le monde, au début.

Cela n'aidait pas l'indien qui baissa la tête, pensent à ses amis perdus et à cette histoire de fou.

\- Tout le monde a peur du changement, tenta Sam lentement, parce que ça fait peur l'inconnu. Alors oui, peut-être qu'au début on a un peu mal, mais ça va passer.

Il eut un silence pendant que les deux pensèrent. Sam avait été le premier à avoir muté. Il était seul, et il n'avait pas compris. Il pensait devenir fou, et il avait peur. Puis les anciens se sont pointés, quand ils avaient enfin retrouvé l'homme. Il s'était enfui pendant presque deux semaines, avant de retrouver sa forme humaine.

Et les anciens – Billy, Harry et Quil Sr – lui avaient tout expliqué dans les moindres détails, que ça soit ses devoirs, ses interdictions, et son but.

\- Et si j'ai peur de ce que je suis, hésita Embry, de ce que je peux faire et…

\- Tu sauves des gens, coupa durement Sam. C'est notre devoir, Embry. On fait des bonnes choses, d'accord ?

L'adolescent sentit le regard dur et noir de l'homme sur lui. Il passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- Alors quoi, blagua-il, on est des héros ?

\- Peut-être bien, à toi de décider si tu veux l'être.

Il voulait sauver des gens, des vies, et tuer les buveurs de sangs, oui. Mais en était-il capable ?

\- J'aimerai bien, marmonna-il. J'aimerai bien être comme vous, Sam.

Le regard de Sam brilla d'une certaine fierté, confusion, et d'une sorte de tendresse paternelle.

\- Tu l'es, Embry. Tu es comme nous maintenant, et à jamais.

L'homme avait mis sa main sur l'épaule du plus jeune et ils fixèrent la mer dans un silence paisible.

Embry savait que son alpha avait raison. Et il pensa à Quil et Jake, si ils se faisaient bouffer par un vampire. Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça. Comme pour sa mère et les habitants de la réserve.

Sam se racla gorge coupant le silence et par la même occasion les pensées d'Embry.

\- D'ailleurs, commença-il incertain, tu connais la nouvelle ?

L'adolescent parut surpris un instant, et voulut demander qu'elle était le rapport, mais le regard sérieux de l'homme l'en dissuada.

\- Ouais, répondit-il, un peu.

Embry tortillait ses doigts, mal à l'aise face au regard insistant du plus vieux il savait que Sam voulait en connaître plus.

\- Elle vient d'une ville paumée du monde, continua-il, un truc qui fini par « i » je crois. Je sais plus vraiment.

L'homme marmonna un « c'est pas grave, continue ». Alors Embry continua.

\- Elle s'appelle Wanda. Elle est cool, vraiment. Un peu mystérieuse, très réservée et bizarre, mais elle n'est pas méchante, confessa-il.

Sam hocha la tête lentement, perdu dans ses réflexions.

\- Tu penses… Osa Embry timide, qu'elle en est une ?

\- Non, peut-être pas, répondit enfin l'homme. On l'aurait senti sinon.

Bizarrement, l'adolescent était assez rassuré de savoir qu'elle n'en était pas un vampire. Malgré le fait qu'il la connaisse peu, il avait remarqué que Jacob s'était rapproché d'elle pour oublier son absence sûrement. Wanda l'aidait d'une certaine manière, et si Jacob allait mieux, était heureux, cela convenait à Embry.

D'ailleurs, l'adolescent avait bien vu qu'ils étaient là, sur la plage il y a quelques minutes : et que Jake avait eu une envie flagrante de lui en coller une. Mais Wanda l'avait pris par le poignet, et elle lui a parlé. Bien sûr, Embry avait tout entendu ainsi que la meute.

Et il s'est senti encore une fois coupable.

Jake va l'oublier, comme si il était une simple erreur du passé. Qu'il n'existait plus. Plus maintenant, et plus jamais. Ils font se croiser dans les couloirs du lycée, et aucun des deux vont se regarder comme si ils ne s'étaient jamais connus, jamais parlés.

Embry était devenu un inconnu pour tout le monde sa mère, Jake, Quil.

Embry était devenu un loup géant, aussi grand qu'un cheval et ça lui coutait toutes ces choses-là, toutes ces choses qu'il aimait, devenues des vieux souvenirs, appartenant au passé.

\- Mais on va faire quand même attention, dit Sam, coupant les pensées du jeune. Les anciens s'inquiétaient.

Et Embry eut envie de dire qu'il s'en fichait pas mal, les anciens s'inquiètent de tout de la pluie trop violente pour être normal, de ce chat plus gros qu'un chien…

Sam rigola et l'adolescent se rendit compte qu'il avait parlé à voix haute. Il s'excusa piteusement, les joues écarlates.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas va, rassura l'homme, je pense pareil.

Mais la meute fera quand même attention car c'était leur boulot.

* * *

Quand Wanda et Jacob arrivèrent devant une petite maison rouge, la jeune fille remarqua un homme en fauteuil roulant qui attentait sur le perron. Il avait l'air inquiet et assez en colère, un journal sur ses genoux, il releva la tête et les fixa.

En le voyant, la démarche de Jacob se fit moins vite, et il baissa les yeux quand il fit que le regard de l'homme se porta sur lui.

\- Je vais me faire allumer, grogna l'adolescent.

Wanda aurait ri de son désespoir abusé, mais quand les yeux de l'homme se posèrent sur elle, les sourcils froncés, Wanda retient son rire sans aucun effort.

Elle était assez gênée de se présenter dans cette tenue : un sweat trop grand que Natasha lui avait offert, une queue de cheval où ses mèches se barraient dans tous les sens impossibles et inimaginables, ainsi que de vieilles baskets pleine de boue dû à sa course dans la forêt.

A quelques mètres de l'homme, les yeux toujours baissés au sol, Jacob lui chuchota :

\- C'est mon père, Billy. Il est cool, mais très remonté contre moi en ce moment…

La jeune fille allait lui demander la cause mais ils arrivèrent juste devant le perron, et allèrent à la rencontre de Billy.

L'homme ne quitta pas du regard la russe jusqu'à que Jacob se présente devant lui.

\- Papa, essaya-il piteusement et honteux.

Le regard de Billy resta de marbre. Il fixa son fils.

\- Jeune homme.

Rien qu'à cette phrase il sentait qu'il allait lui faire passer un savon.

\- Voici Wanda, c'est la nouvelle, tenta Jacob.

La jeune fille eut envie de lui donner un coup de coute : il essayait de changer de sujet en lui donnant la main ! Wanda n'était pas très douée avec les relations humaines. Toute sa vie elle avait fréquenté ses parents et son frère jumeau, en étant très timide et distante avec les autres. Mais elle essayait de faire des efforts à présent. Elle le devait, elle se l'était promis pour elle, et pour Pietro.

\- Bonjour monsieur, salua-elle, ravie de vous rencontrer.

Sa phrase lui paraissait pourrie mais elle avait réussi à garder une voix posée et calme, même un petit sourire en plus !

Billy eut l'air de l'évaluer pendant quelques instants –rendant les mains de Wanda moites –, avant d'hocher la tête et de lui rendre un sourire.

\- Je suis Billy Black, le père de cet énergumène (Jake grimaça à cette phrase), mais tu peux m'appeler Billy, comme tout le monde ici.

Wanda lui sourit plus naturellement cette fois-ci et acquiesça.

\- Par contre toi, jeune homme, tu seras punis et tu iras t'excuser à Sam, compris ?

Billy s'était tourné vers son fils, avec sa voix lourde et autoritaire, il fixa Jacob lourdement.

Quand Jacob eut entendu qu'il devrait aller s'excuser auprès de l'indien, les deux autres crurent qu'il allait s'évanouir. _De honte peut-être_ , pensa Wanda.

\- Mais, mais…. Bafouilla-il, c'est injuste !

Jacob avait l'air d'un petit enfant, et Wanda se souvient qu'il avait seulement 16 ans. Il était jeune et Wanda était une adulte, enfin elle était majeure. Et si Billy désapprouvait cette relation ? Certes, Jacob et elle étaient des amis, pratiquement. Ils se connaissaient depuis très peu, mais leur relation se construisait rapidement et naturellement. Ils pouvaient tenir une conversation sur tout et rien pendant des heures. La bonne humeur enfantine de l'adolescent faisait sourire Wanda. Et ça l'aidait à se reconstruire, fragilement et lentement, mais ça l'aidait. Wanda en était infiniment reconnaissante à Jacob, bien qu'elle ne le montre pas et ne le dise pas.

Billy l'ignora. Il n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec son fils. Devant l'ignorance de son père, Jake fit une moue coléreuse, mais ne dit rien. Wanda sourit intérieurement face à cette scène. Elle avait l'impression de voir Pietro et son père, face à une énième dispute. Son frère avait toujours été une tête de mule (elle aussi, mais ça se voyait moins !), et se ne le gêner pas pour le montrer.

Black Sénior se tourna vers la jeune femme.

\- Sue Cleawarter – une habitante de la réserve –, organise un dîner demain soir, annonça Billy neutre. Peut-être pourrez-vous venir ? Quelques gens de la réserve seront présents, vous pourriez enfin rencontrer les autres.

Cela serait-il une bonne idée ? Et si elle faisait mauvaise impression ? Quoique, cela va faire un mois qu'elle est ici, et elle n'a rencontré que deux personnes… Cela ne pourrai pas être pire, n'est-ce-pas ? Et Wanda avait affronté pire ! Ce sont juste des simples humains normales, qu'est-ce qui pourrait arriver vraiment ? Elle ne pouvait pas rester enfermée dans sa maison toute sa vie…

\- J'aimerai beaucoup monsieur, accepta-elle, cachant sa gêne, mais je ne veux pas m'imposer…

Billy balaya sa remarque par un geste négligé de la main.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas va, tout le monde attend de te rencontrer, sourit-il.

Wanda savait que c'était une bonne décision.

\- Il y aura Sam, fiston, tu pourras aller d'excuser tiens.

\- J'ai hâte d'y être, grogna-il.

* * *

Dîtes-moi votre **avis** en laissant une **review**!


	7. Chapter 7 - L'imprégnation

**Salut !**

 **Voici la suite ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

 **enjoyRosa**

 _ **Réponses aux review;**_

 ** _ange :_** Merci pour tes review! Je suis désolée si je me suis trompée, car dans le film Avengers 2, ils disent qu'elle vient de la Sokovie. Pardon pour mon erreur, j'espère que ça ne t'as pas empêcher t'apprécier la lecture!

 _ **Guest**_ **:** Merci pour ta review, ça m'a fait très plaisir :) je suis contente que tu trouves que j'ai respecté le caractère de Jacob! J'ai très peur de ne pas respecter les caractères des personnages. Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire :)

 _ **Apokhalypso**_ : Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir et rire aussi! Joyeux Noël à toi aussi, avec beaucoup de retard ahah! Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais vu que c'est comme ça dans les bouquins et les films, j'ai respecté cette "loi", que je trouve importante :) après on aime ou non bien sûr ;) J'ai essayé de faire un Sam "gentil" car moi aussi, il me saoule parfois! Mais il n'est pas si méchant, tu vas voir :) J'estime l'amitié de Jacob et Wanda importante alors je suis contente que tu l'apprécies! Mais qui aimes-tu ahah? X) N'hésite pas à me redonner ton avis sur ce chapitre :) bisous!

 _ **NOTE** _

_Vous préférez avoir un chapitre plus long mais qui mette plus de temps a arriver (comme celui-là!) ou au contraire, plus court mais qu'il arrive plus rapidement? Dites-le moi les amis!_

 _ **NOTE II**_

 _J'ai pris du temps pour ce chapitre, pardon. Mais j'ai l'impression que l'histoire est mal écrite, mal faite. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Votre avis est super important ahah!_

 ** _MERCI A TOUS DE SUIVRE CETTE FICTION, C'EST VOUS QUI LA RENDEZ VIVANTE!_**

 ** _Bisous à tous!:)_**

* * *

 **L'imprégnation**

 _"Tout le monde a une seule et unique âme sœur. Et quand on a de la chance, on la rencontre. Et quand c'est fait, quand on est frappé au cœur, il n'y a plus personne qui compte."_

 _Michael Connelly_

* * *

« Arrête avec ça Stark. » grogna-elle. « Je te donnerai pas les noms. »

« Roh, allez… »essaya Tony Stark à l'autre bout du fil.

Wanda, assise sur son canapé, roula des yeux.

« Tu m'énerves. »

« Je sais. »rigola l'homme.

Quelques secondes de silence avant…

« Juste leur prénom et…. »

Wanda eut une folle envie de le frapper.

« Je vais raccrocher. » préviens-elle, un sourire dans la voix.

« Je ne les harcèlerais pas, promis ! »

Maximoff rigola doucement devant le ton enfantin de Tony. Cela faisait presque une heure qu'ils étaient au téléphone, se demandant des nouvelles. Comment va Natasha ? Est-ce que Steve interdit encore les gros mots ? Bruce était-il revenu ? Ainsi que Thor ?

« Sinon, » dit-elle pour changer de sujet. « Vous n'avez pas encore détruit New-York ? »

« Bah ça va. » répondit-il, un sourire dans la voix. Wanda entendit le son d'une feuille froissée. Tony devait sûrement travailler sur un nouveau jouet. Encore. « New York tiens le coup. Enfin, plus par habitude qu'autre chose. »

« Tu m'étonnes… » marmonna-elle en se levant du canapé pour se poser devant la fenêtre, regardant vaguement la forêt d'un œil distrait.

« Mais on y travaille. » reprend-il, « je ne pense pas que cette ville tienne encore très longtemps. »

Elle roula des yeux, comme à chaque fois qu'elle parlait à cet idiot. Wanda s'apprêtait à répondre.

Elle avait froncé les sourcils et s'était figée. Elle crut voir les buissons bougés, juste à l'entrée de la forêt, et une forme assez imposante. Mais le temps qu'elle cligne des yeux, ça avait disparu.

Tony avait demandé si tout allait bien pour elle.

« Ouais, ne t'inquiète pas. » dit-elle, l'air ailleurs. Elle se concentra sur les bois, essayant de percevoir quelque chose.

« Ne me mens pas. » avait ordonné sérieusement l'homme.

Son cœur avait fait un bond dans sa poitrine. Wanda avait soufflé, arrêtant son inspection à la fenêtre. Elle retourna vers son canapé.

« Je ne mens pas, je te le jure. » rétorqua-elle doucement.

Stark n'avait rien répondu mais Wanda entendit sa respiration à travers le conduit.

« Jacob m'aide beaucoup, »avoua-elle. « Je sais pas comment mais il me fait rire. C'est un gars génial. »

Quelques secondes de silence avant que l'homme pousse un cri de victoire. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils.

« JACOB ! J'ai enfin un nom ! »

Wanda pouvait facilement l'imaginer faire la danse de la joie dans son laboratoire.

« Stark… »préviens-elle d'une voix sérieuse.

« Oui ? »

Son ton plein d'innocence fait sourire la russe malgré sa légère colère.

« Tu m'as promis de pas le harceler… »

« Ah oui.. »se souvient-il, en soupirant.

Wanda attendait sa réponse.

« Mais cette promesse appartient au passé ma jolie ! » se moqua l'homme.

« STARK ! »

Il a raccroché. Wanda jura en russe. Elle pouvait le voir en train de chercher sur son ordinateur tous les Jacob de la région, prêt à récolter toutes les informations sur l'adolescent, de son plat préféré à son plus gros secret. Cela partait d'une bonne attention, elle le savait, même que ça lui faisait plaisir, de savoir que Tony voulait la protéger en quelque sorte. Mais la sorcière voulait reprendre sa vie à zéro, sans magie, sans avoir peur de la première personne qui croisait son chemin. Elle voulait avoir confiance aux gens, à Jacob.

Et malgré la surprotection de Stark, elle avait une relation haine-amour pour l'homme, ainsi que sa confiance absolue. D'une manière qu'elle ignorait, car elle en avait voulu pendant des années à Stark, l'accusant de la mort de ses parents, le détestant, le méprisant… Mais Wanda avait fermé les yeux quelques secondes, pour penser à Tony, sans haine, au Tony Stark avec ses peines, ses regrets, ses douleurs, ses cauchemars… Et elle l'avait aimé.

Mais en ce moment, elle avait envie fortement de le frapper.

Elle souffla et se torda les doigts. C'était un tic, elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. C'était sûrement très bizarre à voire, une fille qui se tord les doigts dans tous les sens, et comme si elle voulait les casser. Son frère se moquait souvent d'elle, à cause de ça. Il disait qu'elle faisait flipper, encore plus que lors où elle était énervée – ce qui arrivait rarement, heureusement –, qu'elle ressemblait à une psychopathe prêt à tuer ou une droguée en manque, au choix.

Cependant, elle avait une bonne raison de torde ses doigts aujourd'hui ; le dîner a lieu ce soir. Peut-être qu'avant Wanda s'en fichait un peu de ce que les gens pensaient d'elle, mais en ce moment elle avait l'impression que la toute petite erreur qu'elle faisait l'a rendait ridicule et bizarre. Elle ne voulait pas que les gens la fuient. Pas aujourd'hui. Plus maintenant.

Et bien sûr qu'elle savait qu'elle était assez spéciale, et légèrement bizarre. Mais elle était comme ça ; alors on aime ou pas. Son frère l'avait aimé : peut- importe qu'elle s'habille toujours en noir et rouge, qu'elle soit toujours méfiante avec les autres, légèrement parano. Les Avengers aussi. Alors s'était ça, une famille ? Des personnes qui t'acceptent comme tu es ? Tony, Steve, Nastasha et tous les autres étaient sa famille ?

Elle secoua la tête. Elle n'avait plus de famille. Plus rien. N'est-ce pas ?

Wanda décida de ne plus penser à ça pas aujourd'hui, plus tard. Wanda pensait trop, comme toujours. Mauvaise habitude. Pour se détendre, la jeune fille alla prendre une douche, bien chaude. Et pendant qu'elle se préparait, elle entendit son téléphone sonner.

« Oui ? » décrocha-elle légèrement essoufflée, les joues rouges, ses cheveux bruns mouillés, portant pour vêtement une seule serviette.

« Hey Wanda ! » retenti la voix joyeuse de Jacob. Elle sourit.

« Salut, » elle mit le haut-parleur, pour pouvoir discuter librement en se préparant en même temps. « Tu vas bien ? »

« Super ! » répondit le Quileute. Mais sa voix sonnait fausse.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Il eut un court silence, et la jeune fille put imaginer la tête surprise de Black.

« Rien. » rassura-il, mais il changea vite de sujet. « C'est toujours bon pour le dîner ce soir ? Je viens toujours te chercher ? »

Billy, Wanda et Jake s'étaient mis d'accord pour que le jeune homme l'accompagne. La russe avait d'abord refusé poliment, légèrement gênée mais Billy était quelqu'un de persistant. Black Sr lui avait rassuré qu'il se faisait emmené par Charlie Swan, le chef de la police à Forks, un très bon ami à lui. Puis en plus, elle ne savait même pas où Sue habitait. Wanda avait donc accepté, et ça avait été l'occasion pour elle et Jake d'échanger leur numéro.

Wanda savait que c'était juste un numéro de téléphone, rien de plus, rien de concret, mais pourtant;elle avait l'impression que ça assurait l'amitié entre elle et Jacob. C'était stupide. Surtout qu'ils s'étaient appelés qu'une seule fois depuis hier ; et c'était aujourd'hui.

La jeune fille avait peur de déranger l'adolescent, qui était très peu disponible entre les cours, ses motos. Elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'elle avait enfin un ami. Un ami qui ne savait pas son passé, qui elle était et tout le reste. C'était compliqué.

Wanda ne voulait pas se montrer trop collante par peur qu'il fuie et qu'elle perde encore quelqu'un. Même si ils se connaissaient depuis peu, elle pouvait ressentir un lien. Et ce « lien » entre eux, ça lui donnait plus de force chaque jour. Comme Tony avec son humour. Comme Natasha, sa seule amie 'fille' avec qui elle pouvait parler sans se cacher en russe : la rousse était une sorte de journal intime pour elle. Comme Steve qui l'aidé à s'assumer, à lui raconter des histoires sur le monde d'avant, sur son monde à lui…

« T'es toujours là ? » coupa Jacob dans ses pensées. La jeune fille sursauta.

« Oui, oui, » répondit-elle rapidement. « Désolé. » Elle avait les joues légèrement rouges.

Jack rigola.

« Je viens te chercher à 19h00 ! » annonça-il, joyeux. « Sois pas en retard ! »

Wanda pouvait sentir son sourire dans sa voix.

« C'est drôle que c'est toi qui me dis ça... » rigola-elle, en secouant la tête. Elle était quelqu'un de très ponctuelle contrairement à lui.

« Ne sois pas jalouse parce que moi je sais conduire ! »

« Idiot. » sourit-elle.

Il eut un petit silence.

« A toute Wanda. » raccrocha Jacob.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre ; la ligne avait été coupée. La jeune fille souffla ; Jacob était toujours pressé. Et elle se rendit compte que Pietro l'aurait apprécié, ce gosse.

Secouant la tête, elle se posa devant son armoire, où plusieurs vêtements s'y trouvaient. Et elle se demandait comment s'habiller; une robe de soirée ? Un jean ? Une jupe ? Si elle venait en rouge et noir ça serait mal vu ?

Puis Wanda se sentit brusquement idiote. Elle n'avait jamais été une fan de mode, s'habillant comme elle le voulait, peut-importe l'avis et les regards des autres.

On connaissait Wanda avec son style spécial. Ses bagues sur ses doigts, ses collants déchirés, sa veste rouge, ses bottes montantes, et ses hauts noirs. Ses colliers sur sa poitrine, ses bracelets sur ses poignets, ses chaussettes hautes remontées jusqu'aux mollets.

On connaissait Wanda avec ses longs cheveux bruns, frisant aux pointes. Ses grands yeux sombres parfois noirs, parfois rouges. Ses longs cils noirs, où lors où ses yeux se ferment, touchent sa peau étrangement trop pâle – depuis quelques mois déjà –.

On connaissait Wanda comme ça.

Avec cette pensée et un petit sourire aux lèvres, elle prit un jupe noire, un pull rouge foncé – il fallait s'habituer à la fraicheur et le mauvais temps de la réserve – , un collant couleur chair, et ses chaussettes hautes noires.

Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se préparer, se séchant les cheveux, et se maquillant légèrement. Elle n'était pas douée pour se « rendre belle ». La beauté était futile et éphémère. Ses parents lui avaient toujours dit qu'on voyait la beauté à l'intérieur des gens ; l'extérieur était juste un masque, une façade. Et Wanda l'avait enfin compris il y a quelques mois, grâce à ses pouvoirs.

Mais Natasha lui avait filé quand même quelques conseils sur le maquillage :

« Tiens. »

Elle lui avait tendu une trousse, quelques jours avant que la sorcière ne parte à la réserve. Wanda l'avait remercié, légèrement émue. Une fois la trousse – qu'elle pouvait sentir lourde – dans ses mains, Wanda l'avait regardé, sans vraiment savoir ce que c'était.

L'espionne avait eu un léger sourire un coin, voyant la jeune fille qui regardait l'objet d'un œil curieux, les sourcils froncés, ayant presque l'air comme une enfant, à cet instant-là.

« C'est du maquillage. » avait-elle précisé. Wanda avait relevait la tête, légèrement gênée.

La rousse trouvait ça amusant à voir ; Wanda mal à l'aise. Elle n'aurait jamais cru ça possible, quelques mois avant, de voire la jeune fille gênée. Elle qui avait l'air d'être toujours sûre d'elle, manipulatrice, forte et cruelle. Aussi, Wanda pouvait parfois être une vraie garce quand elle s'y mettait. Comme toutes les filles.

Mais aujourd'hui Wanda était décidément paumée sans son frère.

« Je sais pas m'en servir. » avoua la sorcière, redonnant la trousse à Natasha.

La russe avait froncé les sourcils, sans reprendre l'objet. Sous le regard insistant de l'espionne, Wanda s'était sentie encore plus gênée, pour son plus grand malheur.

« C'est pas grave, » avait-elle enfin dit, ses yeux clairs dans les siens. « Je vais t'apprendre les bases. Allez-viens. »

Elles étaient allées dans la chambre de la rousse, croisant les garçons dans le couloir.

« Vous allez faire quoi ? » avait demandé Sam, avec sa curiosité maladive.

Natasha lui avait jeté un regard, avec son sourire en coin.

« Des trucs de filles. »

Et elles étaient parties, laissant les garçons – sauf Tony, il bossait dans son laboratoire – incrédules.

«Y'a que moi qui trouve ça bizarre ? » avait demandé Sam, après un silence.

Steve le regarda, sans comprendre.

«Que Maximoff et Romanoff étaient des filles ? Non désolé mec, je le savais déjà. » s'était moqué James, retournant dans le salon pour regarder la télé.

«Non, » avait marmonné Sam tout seul dans le couloir, Steve étant parti avec James. « Qu'elles puissent faire des trucs de filles. »

«HEY ! Vous pensez qu'elles parlent de mecs ? » s'était écrié Sam, en rattrapant les deux autres, un sourire bizarre aux lèvres.

En outre, l'espionne lui avait appris quelques trucs.

« Histoire que tu dragues le peu de mecs dans cette réserve. » avait plaisanté Natasha, assise en tailleur sur son lit, en face de la sorcière. Wanda avait ri, les joues légèrement rouges. Et la russe avait ri plus fort.

Autant dire que Wanda n'était pas une maquilleuse professionnelle : elle pouvait juste mettre du mascara et du rouge à lèvres sans s'en foutre sur tout le visage. Elle n'était pas douée pour ça ; Natasha avait failli s'arracher les cheveux face à la lenteur de son « élève ». La sorcière avait même eue peur, pendant un instant, que l'espionne lui foute un coup de poing dans la figure, excédée.

Même si cette après-midi avait été une torture pour chacune d'elles, Wanda face à ses échecs plus affreux les uns que les autres, et Natasha face à l'incompétence de la sorcière, à appliquer – sans dépasser – un gloss – rien que ça – sur ses lèvres. Au final, Wanda avait réussi et face au sourire béat de la rousse voyant « ce miracle ! », elles s'étaient dit que cela avait été une bonne journée.

Parfois des cris d'engueulades sortaient parfois de la chambre de la rousse, atteignant les oreilles des garçons – où Tony les avait rejoints – du salon.

« MAXIMOFF ! TU ES UNE CATASTROPHE ! »

« C'EST TOI QUI ME GÊNE, ARRÊTE DE REGARDER ! »

Les hommes de la Tour s'échangèrent des regards interdits.

«Vous pensez qu'elles vont en venir aux mains ? » avait demandé Steve.

«J'sais pas. » avait répondu Sam l'air ailleurs, ses yeux fixant la télé. «Ça serait pas mal non plus. J'ai jamais vu un match de catch filles. »

« Je paries sur Romanoff. » avait lâché James, les yeux rieurs.

« Wanda. » avait rétorqué Tony, presque automatiquement, assis sur le canapé, un verre à la main.

Tous les regards se sont tournés vers Steve.

« Personne. » avait-il dit, les joues rouges. «Je ne préfère pas qu'il y'ai de bagarre tout court. »

Tony avait levé les yeux au ciel.

«Dis plutôt que t'as peur qu'elles apprennent qu'on parie sur elles. »

«Moi, je veux bien parier sur votre espérance de vie, si elles le découvrent. » avait plaisanté Sam.

«On serai mort. » avait rigolé James, nerveusement.

« Effectivement. » claqua une voix froide.

Dans un même mouvement, toutes les têtes se retournèrent vers Wanda et Natasha, les bras croisés à quelques mètres.

« Oh, salut les filles ! » sourit Tony, brisant le silence pesant, où seul le rire que Sam essayait –en vain – de cacher se faisait entendre.

Deux paires d'yeux le fusillèrent du regard. Tony s'enfonça dans son siège, le regard ailleurs.

«Sam, » dit brusquement la rousse. « Quelle est ta mise sur leur espérance de vie ? »

Le sourire de Sam se fit cruel.

«Une minute. »

Y'en avait pas une pour rattraper l'autre, en outre. Wanda avait même juré plusieurs fois – choses qu'elle faisait rarement, c'était plutôt son frère –, pendant que la bouche de Natasha sortait sans gêne et aucune retenue, des mots les plus vulgaires que les autres. Wanda avait appris autant de gros mots – qu'elle ne connaissait même pas l'existence – dans toutes les langues : russe, anglais, français, italien.. que de techniques de maquillages.

Mais elle avait aimé ce moment de détende avec Romanoff. Elles avaient discuté de tout et de rien, et l'espionne lui avait avouée l'histoire entre elle et Bruce – qui restait introuvable à ce jour – . Wanda avait été surprise même si elle ne le montra pas. Elle avait été à la fois heureuse et triste pour la jeune femme.

La sorcière savait que c'était dur pour elle de ressentir de l'amour envers une personne. Wanda l'avait vu. Wanda l'avait senti. Wanda l'avait entendu, tout au fond de la rousse, tout au fond de son âme et de son esprit.

Wanda le savait depuis qu'elle avait utilisé son pouvoir sur la jeune femme. Et la sorcière s'était excusée par la suite. Par directement, plutôt piteusement, mais c'était sincère. Alors Natasha lui avait pardonné de la même manière. Et elles étaient devenues amies. De très bonnes amies, se trouvant plusieurs points communs.

La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge de sa cuisine, étant posée devant la fenêtre, une tasse de thé fumante dans la main. Elle vit que Jake n'allait pas tarder.

La journée s'était passée plutôt rapidement, voyant le dîner se rapprocher à une allure fulgurante, tordant l'estomac de la sorcière.

Elle referma fort ses mains sur sa tasse, fermant les yeux.

« Tout va bien se passer, » se rassura-elle. «Ce n'est qu'un dîner. »

Une petite voix dans sa tête lui criait que c'était un dîner avec des inconnus, qui attendaient sûrement de voir à quoi ressembler la nouvelle, et que c'était pire. Wanda avait cette impression-là ; que ce n'était pas juste un dîner. Que c'était comme un test. Voire si elle rentrait dans les critères. Qu'elle n'était pas une tueuse en série ou quoique ce soit de dangereux. Jacob lui avait dit que les anciens de la réserve étaient complètement paranos, parfois. De quoi de plus pour la rassurer.

La jeune fille faillit lâcher sa tasse par surprise quand la sonnette de la maison sonna. Wanda se mit à penser que cette sonnette ne fut pas beaucoup utilisée ce mois-ci. Juste deux fois. Et à chaque fois, c'était Jacob. Pauvre sonnette délaissée.

Wanda se pressa de poser sa tasse sur la table, se dirigea vers la porte, ses cheveux volant derrière elle, et ses bottes qui claquèrent sur le parquet, face à ses pas précipités.

Malgré qu'il n'était toujours pas 19h00, elle sut que c'était Jacob.

Elle ouvrit la porte, trouvant ledit Jacob sur son palier, toujours aussi souriant et heureux.

«Tu es en avance. » salua-elle, un sourire dans les voix.

Le sourire de l'adolescent se fit plus grand, montrant ses dents blanches.

«Je voulais te prouver que je pouvais arriver à l'heure, pour une fois. » avoua-il, pendant que Wanda se dégageait pour le laisser entrer.

Elle rigola.

«Alors mes félicitations, monsieur Black. » sourit-elle, pendant que les yeux du jeune homme se baladèrent dans la maison.

Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, bizarrement. Il remarqua que les cartons vides n'étaient plus là, ainsi que quelques photos traînaient sur les meubles, les murs. Il y en avait peu, et Jacob était trop loin pour les voir.

Face au regard fixé de Wanda sur lui, il rougit.

«Pardon, » s'excusa-il piteusement, mal à l'aise. « Je sais que c'est mal poli mais… »

La jeune fille le coupa, avec un geste balayé de la main, pour dire que ce n'était pas grave.

«Moi aussi à ton âge j'étais curieuse, » avoua-elle, le regard chaleureux. «Et je le suis toujours d'ailleurs. »

Elle reprit sa tasse de thé dans les mains, s'asseyant sur son canapé, lui proposant pas la même occasion un truc à boire. Il refusa.

«Comment ça 'à ton âge' ? » questionna-il, faussement vexé. « Tu insinues que je suis un gamin ? »

Les yeux de Wanda se firent rieurs.

«J'insinue que je suis vieille, jeune homme. »

Jacob secoua la tête d'amusement, s'installant sur le canapé – Wanda n'arrêta pas de lui faire des regards insistants pour qu'il s'asseye –, à côté d'elle.

«Tu n'es pas vieille Wanda. » sourit-il, même si sa voix grave se fit sérieuse. « Tu n'as que 23 ans. »

« Je suis majeure. »

«Ça ne veut rien dire. »

Jacob pensa quelques instants que leur différence d'âge la gênait. Il était un adolescent, toujours au lycée ; peut-être que Wanda ne voulait pas qu'un « gamin » -comme elle l'appelait parfois – lui colle les baskets.

Wanda dut se rendre compte des doutes de Black– sans lire dans ses pensées, mais l'adolescent était carrément un livre ouvert – car elle se rattrapa.

«Je dis ça parce que je ne veux pas que ça dérange ton père, » précisa-elle doucement. « Nous avons sept ans d'égard. »

Jake fronça les sourcils.

«Pourquoi ça le dérangerait ? »

Elle haussa les épaules, en soupirant.

«Je ne sais pas. On ne sait jamais. »

Jacob ne répondit pas directement. C'était bizarre de le voir aussi sérieux.

«Ça ne le gêne pas, » rassura-il après un silence, où il fixait un point imaginaire. «Ça ne me gêne pas non plus. »

Elle le regarda, et elle se rendit compte que ses mains étaient moites ; l'heure approchait, et Jacob lui rassurait qu'il s'en fichait de son âge. Elle était plus détendue, car malgré sa légère surprise de ce fait : elle avait eu peur de perdre Black. Même si ils se connaissaient que depuis quelques semaines. Elle s'était attachée à l'adolescent : à sa bonne humeur, son sourire, ses blagues idiotes, ses monologues sur les bécanes…

«Mais toi Wanda, ça te dérange ? »

Elle planta les yeux dans les siens.

« Non. » répondit-elle aussitôt. «Je m'en fiche. »

Elle s'en fichait. Il sourit.

« Bien ! » s'écria l'adolescent en se frottant les mains. « Content de d'avoir parmi mes amis, Maximoff ! »

Elle se leva pour mettre sa tasse dans levier, mais elle souriait.

«Quoi ? Tu ne dis rien ? » se vexa Jacob, en la suivant jusqu'à la cuisine. « Tu sais que c'est un privilège de m'avoir comme ami ! »

Wanda roula des yeux, se retournant vers l'adolescent, un rictus sur les lèvres.

« On va être en retard. »

Les yeux du Quileute se digèrent vers l'horloge.

« Merde ! » jura-il, se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Etre en avance pour faire bonne impression, c'est plutôt raté. » se moqua Wanda, en enfilant sa veste rouge.

« Dépêche-toi ! » s'impatienta-il, sur le palier.

L'adolescent crut que Wanda prit encore plus son temps, juste pour le faire chier. Il tapa du pied.

« Je dirai que c'est ta faute, Maximoff. »

La sorcière roula des yeux.

« Personne te croiraient Black ! »

D'une manière très mature, ledit Black lui tira la langue en sortant de la maison, se dirigeant vers la voiture. Wanda entendit la portière claquer.

Résignée, elle sortit de chez-elle d'un pas rapide, savant que Jake était capable de partir sans elle, s'il le fallait.

Par chance, aujourd'hui il ne pleuvait pas. Wanda allait crier au miracle – ainsi que tous les habitants de la réserve –. Il y avait quelques nuages, et il faisait assez sombre. Mais aucune eau ne tombait sur la tête des gens. C'était déjà ça.

Wanda s'installa sur le siège avant, attacha sa ceinture, sans dire un mot. Jacob ne dit pas un mot, fixant droit devant lui la route, ses mains sur le volant.

Quand Wanda fut installée, il démarra. Le trajet se fit dans un silence ni gênant, mais ni confortable. Wanda regardait le paysage – de la végétation principalement – par sa fenêtre. Jacob regardait la route: la radio étant allumée, brisant légèrement le silence par une musique douce.

La jeune fille se torda les doigts, sentant qu'ils étaient bientôt arrivés. Le trajet devait être court.

« Alors, » commença-elle, nerveusement, regardant toujours le paysage. « Qui serait là ? »

Jacob sentit qu'elle était nerveuse, mais ne dit rien, se contentant de juste répondre à sa question.

«Sue et son mari : ils ont deux enfants. Leah qui a ton âge environ, et Seth, 14 ans. » renseigna-il, pendant que Wanda enregistrait ses infos dans un coin de sa tête.

Il lui jeta un regard furtif.

«Les Cleawarder sont gentils. » précisa Black.

«Tu les connais depuis longtemps ? » demanda-elle, en se tournant vers lui.

«Tout le monde se connait depuis la bac à sable ici. » sourit-il.

Wanda hocha la tête. Ça rendait l'affaire plus compliquée.

«Détends-toi, » souffla-il, voyant son corps tendu et son visage fermé. « On ne mange pas. »

La jeune fille ria doucement.

« Je sais… » murmura-elle. «Mais si je fais mauvaise impression ? »

«Tu ne feras pas mauvaise impression. »

Elle baissa la tête sur ses mains posées sur ses genoux, qui tremblaient légèrement.

«Y'aurai mon père, mais bon, tu l'as déjà vu. » continua l'adolescent rapidement. Ils étaient bientôt arrivés. «Et le chef Swan et sa fille Bella. »

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant à la jeune fille. La sorcière le remarqua, elle fronça les sourcils.

« Tu l'aimes. »

Ce n'était pas une question.

« C'est compliqué… » bafouilla-il, les joues très rouges.

Elle secoua la tête d'amusement mais n'insista pas. Il lui en parlera quand il le voudra.

« Qui d'autre ? » changea-elle de sujet.

«Quil et son grand-père seront là. » sourit-il ainsi que la jeune fille. Elle aimait bien l'adolescent.

Jacob essaya de se remémorer la liste des invités… Puis son visage se tordit en une grimace, et il soupira profondément…

« Uley et sa clique de chien seront là si on n'a pas de chance. » grogna-il.

Wanda ne le reprit pas sur son langage, elle-même avait remarqué le regard presque menaçant que lui avait lancé le plus vieux hier à la plage.

«Comment ça, si on n'a pas de chance ? »

« Sa fiancée, Emily, est la cousine de Leah et Seth. » avoua-il. « Elle sera là –pour le plus grand malheur de Leah –, et Uley ne lâche pas sa copine d'une semelle. »

Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi Leah serai malheureuse de voir sa cousine, et n'eut pas le temps de poser la question, que Jake enchaîna.

«Et les chiens d'Uley ne le lâche pas non plus alors… »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Je vois. »

Et se fut comme une illumination.

« Embry sera là. » remarqua-elle, se tournant brusquement vers l'adolescent.

Jacob parut se tendre, et son regard passa d'une lieur de tristesse. Wanda sentit son cœur se serrer face à l'incompréhension de l'adolescent ; elle savait que c'était dur pour Quil et lui, de supporter qu'Embry traîne avec eux. Qu'il les a quittés pour eux.

«Tu pourras peut-être discuter avec lui… » essaya doucement Wanda.

«Il ne voudra pas. » coupa durement Jacob, ses mains se crispant sur le volant.

Il soupira pour se calmer. Il ne voulait pas s'en prendre à Wanda.

«On a déjà essayé. » reprit-il plus calmement, avec un regard d'excuse. «Au lycée, il fait comme si on existait pas. Il est toujours entouré de Layote et Cameron. »

Wanda parut réfléchir.

« Mission impossible. » conclut amèrement Jake.

«Je pourrais les distraire, si tu veux. » lança Wanda spontanément.

Jacob lui jeta un regard, rempli d'espoir non-freinte. Sa bouche s'ouvrit plusieurs fois mais aucun son ne sortait. Wanda lui sourit, et l'adolescent parut soulagé.

Puis ils arrivèrent. Quelques voitures – dont une de police – étaient garées à côté de la maison. Elle ressemblait aux autres habitations de la réserve, évidemment. Avec aucun mal –que Wanda ne comprit pas –, Black se gara avec une telle facilitée que la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de dire ;

«Faut vraiment que tu m'apprennes à conduire. » Ses yeux sombres étaient légèrement écarquillés.

Jacob ressentit une certaine fierté d'avoir bluffé la brune. Il sourit, montrant ses dents qui ressortaient encore plus blanches avec sa peau mate.

«C'est un don, ma chère. »

Elle secoua la tête avec un sourire, et ouvrit la portière. Jacob fit de même.

Ses bottes noires s'enfoncèrent dans la boue, et le vent lui fouettait le visage. Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, pendant que Jacob se plaça à côté d'elle.

«Tu vas bien se passer, » rassura-il, voyant la jeune fille qui tordait ses doigts. « C'est juste un dîner. »

Wanda acquiesça lentement, fixant la maison où quelques éclats de rire se faisaient entendre. C'était un dîner. Juste un dîner. Tout allait bien se passer. Elle répéta cette phrase mille fois dans sa tête.

Wanda regarda Jacob, qui attendait sagement avec des yeux inquiets. Il savait que la jeune fille n'était pas super sociable, et que se retrouver avec des inconnus dans une maison lui posant cent questions à la minute n'était pas son top.

Plus l'adolescent connaissait Wanda, plus il remarquait qu'elle avait peur des autres. C'était à la fois étrange, pour quelqu'un qui avait l'air forte comme de la pierre. Mais non ; Wanda était fragile. Peut-importe qu'elle essaie de la cacher ; Jacob l'avait vu. Et c'était trop tard.

Il mit ses mains sur ses reins pour la pousser à avancer.

«On va bien s'amuser. » sourit-il.

Black ne le pensait pas vraiment ; Uley et ses chiens seront là et ça gâchait tout. Surtout que son père lui avait fait un monologue pour qu'il aille s'excuser toute la matinée. Un vrai cauchemar en somme. L'adolescent savait que sa fierté qui allait être piétinée à grand coups, ce soir.

La brune lui sourit en retour –même si c'était un sourire un peu faible, un peu tremblant –, en avançant vers l'entrée. Les rires se firent plus bruyants. Jacob quitta ses mains de son dos – elle s'était légèrement tendu au contact, mais il ne l'a pas remarqué – pour la mettre sur la poignée. Avec une lenteur qui faisait bouillonner Wanda à l'intérieur d'elle, il la tourna, et s'engouffra dans la maison. Wanda le suivit, derrière, les mains moites.

Les rires se firent moins bruyants, pour s'arrêter totalement. Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers les nouveaux arrivants.

Les anciens étaient tous réunis dans le salon, à l'entrée. Ils étaient assis sur le canapé, pendant qu'un autre homme, avec une moustache et une bière à la main, s'était adossé à un mur, suivant lui aussi les discussions.

Dans un coin, Quil était là, lui aussi, lui souriant. Il était accompagné d'une jeune fille brune – qui ne lâcha pas du regard Jacob –, et Wanda sut que c'était la fameuse Bella. Elle était jolie, avec ses yeux bruns et ses habits assez larges, comme si ils étaient trop grands pour elle. C'était le style de Black, en outre.

Il y avait aussi un jeune garçon, assis à côté des anciens, un grand sourire qui barrait son visage.

Aucun géant torse nu était présent. La sorcière jura de voire Jake se détendre et souffler de soulagement.

« Wanda. » salua Billy en souriant. « Content de vous revoir. »

« Bonjour, monsieur. » sourit-elle.

«Je te présente Quil Sr et Harry Cleawarder. » les deux hommes la salua par un signe de tête. « Et le chef Swan : Charlie. » l'homme adossé au mur lui fit un petit signe, en avalant une gorgée de sa bière.

Billy allait continuer les présentations mais une femme aux longs cheveux noirs arriva, en se jetant pratiquement sur la jeune fille.

«Bonjour Wanda. » la femme souriait chaleureusement. « Je suis Sue, la femme d'Harry. Je suis très contente que tu sois venue ! »

Sue avait l'air vraiment ravie que la brune soit là, rassurant Wanda d'une certaine manière. La jeune fille sourit maladroitement.

«Merci de m'avoir invitée madame. »

Ses joues étaient assez rouges face aux regards qui étaient planqués sur elle. Elle fit du coin de l'œil Jacob allait vers Quil et Bella, pendant que les discutions reprenaient naturellement.

«Appelle moi Sue voyons. »

La femme était vraiment aimable avec elle. Elle prit Wanda par le coude.

« Je vais te présenter aux filles. Elles sont dans la cuisine. »

Wanda n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle s'était faites entraîner par Sue. Elle pouvait voir le sourire du trio, et les lèvres de Jake qui formait un « bonne chance » tout souriant.

Elle sentit une délicieuse odeur lui brûler les narines, et quelques secondes plus tard, elle était arrivée dans une cuisine où deux femmes s'y trouvaient. L'une dos à Wanda, faisait la vaisselle, et l'autre, une jeune femme aux cheveux aussi noirs que Sue, était adossée au mur, fusillant du regard l'autre jeune femme. Un silence de mort traînait dans cette pièce.

Sue se racla la gorge, s'attirant le regard noir de la fille.

«Wanda, je te présente Leah. Ma fille. »

Ledite Leah détailla de haut en bas sans aucune gêne la sorcière – qui essayait vainement de lui sourire –, avant de renifler et de quitter la pièce.

Elle entendit Sue soupirer.

«Je suis désolée, Wanda. » Sue avait l'air vraiment mal à l'aise du comportement de sa fille.

La brune lui sourit d'un air rassurant.

«Ce n'est pas grave, » dit-elle. « Je comprends. »

Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment, mais elle pouvait imaginer que Leah avait une bonne raison d'être aussi en colère. L'autre femme, s'avança vers elle, en s'essuyant ses mains mouillées avec un torchon.

«Bonjour Wanda, » la femme lui sourit chaleureusement, et la brune remarqua une cicatrice qui barrait son visage. Elle ne s'attarda pas sur là-dessus. «Je suis Emily. » Elle s'approcha pour lui faire la bise.

Une imagine du grand costaud qui fait légèrement flippé s'imposa dans son esprit, aussitôt le prénom dit. Wanda lui sourit quand même.

«Ravie de vous rencontrer. »

Décidément, son fiancé était tout son contraire.

«Tutoie-moi. » sourit Emily.

Wanda hocha la tête.

«Voulez-vous que je vous aide ? » questionna Wanda poliment, son regard passant par Sue et Emily.

«Une main en plus ne ferait pas de mal. Merci. » remercia Sue.

C'était aussi l'occasion pour Wanda de discuter avec les femmes, et surtout de ne pas retourner au salon. Certes, les hommes avaient l'air très gentils, mais ils étaient intimidants. Elle préférait rester avec les filles. D'ailleurs, elles durent le comprendre, mais ne furent aucune remarque. Elles ne posèrent pas de question, se contentant de parler de l'actualité, de l'avis de Wanda sur la Push.

Parfois, elles laissaient le silence s'étirer quelques minutes. Seule l'eau du robinet se faisait entendre, les rires et les éclats de voix du salon.

Mais l'adolescent au grand sourire entra dans la cuisine, brisant ce petit silence.

«Maman c'est quand qu'on mange ? » questionna-il directement, en sautant d'impatience. Ce jeune devait déborder d'énergie.

Sue roula des yeux face à cette question.

«Quand Sam et les garçons seront là. » renseigna la femme.

Seth fit la moue.

«Ne t'inquiète pas, » rassura Emily avec un sourire. «Ils arrivent bientôt. »

 _Pour le plus grand malheur de Jacob,_ pensa Wanda. Les yeux du jeune se posèrent enfin sur la brune, comme si il n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle était présente. Son sourire s'agrandit, formant des fossettes sur ses joues.

«Salut, » salua-il. « Je suis Seth. »

Il tendit sa main.

« Wanda. » elle serra sa main. « Mais tu dois le savoir. »

Il ria, formant des plis sous ses yeux.

«Tout le monde le sait. Surtout que Quil n'arrête pas de parler de toi. »

La jeune fille piqua un fard, sous le rire des occupants de la pièce. C'est vrai que Quil n'était pas insensible au charme de la jeune fille, et en profitait pour embêter Jacob avec ça.

D'ailleurs, en parlant du loup, Jake arriva, posa ses mains sur les épaules de Seth.

« Tu viens Wanda ? Je veux te présenter Bella. » annonça Black, ses yeux brillants étrangement.

Wanda jeta un regard aux deux femmes de la pièce, demanda leur permission de façon muette.

«Bien sûr. » sourit Emily et Sue.

La brune leur sourit en retour et suivit Jake, laissant Seth se plaindre que son ventre réclamait de la nourriture. Avant de sortir de la pièce, elle entendit le soupir de Sue, et le rire doux d'Emily.

En entrant dans le salon, elle vit toute suite la brune, dans son coin, enroulant des mèches brunes dans ses mains. Elle semblait assez perdue, comme si elle-même ne savait pas pourquoi elle se trouvait ici.

« Bella, » appela Jake. Des grands yeux bruns se posèrent sur eux. « Je te présente Wanda. »

Elle planta ses yeux chocolats dans les siens.

« Wanda, je te présente Bella. La fille de Charlie. »

Swan lui sourit piteusement, la main dans ses poches de son sweat.

« Salut, » sa voix était traînante.

« Bonjour. » salua la voix claire de la sorcière.

Il eut un petit silence gênant, où Jacob était parti retrouver Quil pour qu'elles puissent « discuter entre filles ».

« Alors, » essaya Bella, « qu'est qui t'as fait venir dans ce trou ? »

Cela pouvait sonner comme une reproche du genre « Pourquoi tu es ici ? », « Qu'est-ce que tu fais parmi nous ? » mais c'était juste une légère curiosité mêlée à de la gêne, pour commença la conversation.

Wanda haussa les épaules.

«Je ne sais pas vraiment. J'imagine l'envie de changer d'air. »

Bella hocha la tête.

« Et toi ? T'es toute blanche, tu ne viens pas d'ici, non ? »

L'adolescente sourit légèrement.

« Phoénix. »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

«On n'est pas censé être super bronzé là-bas ? » rit Wanda.

«Non, c'est un mythe. » sourit Bella.

Il eut un autre silence, moins gênant cette fois.

«Je suis venue ici pour vivre avec Charlie. » avoua l'adolescente.

«Et tu t'y plais ? » demanda la russe du tac-a-tac.

La brune prit son temps pour répondre.

«Oui, » répondit-elle enfin, « j'ai rencontré des gens géniaux. »

Wanda pouvait sentir sous cette phrase la rencontre avec un garçon surtout, qui n'était pas Jacob, évidemment. Voilà pourquoi Black lui avait dit que c'était compliqué. Et Wanda se sentit triste pour lui.

«Je vois. »

L'adolescente lui sourit piteusement.

Wanda ne fit rien pour engager la conversation ; c'était sûrement impoli, mais Bella était ennuyante. La sorcière n'avait même pas besoin de lire dans son esprit pour comprendre qui elle était et tout le reste. C'était une de ce genre de personne avec qui tu peux lui parler des heures ; mais la conversation ne mènera toujours à rien. Parce que les paroles sont vides et non pas vraiment de sens, quand elle sorte de la bouche de cette fille.

Elle pouvait bien être gentille, cette gamine, mais d'un côté, Wanda la sentait pas. Y'avait comme un nuage gris autour d'elle, qui repousser les gens ; c'était pas comme Jacob, Seth ou encore Sue, avec leur sourire rassurant et chaleureux, qui te poussait à aller jusqu'à eux.

Heureusement, la porte d'entrée s'ouvra, la sauvant de ce moment gênant. Et un groupe d'hommes carrément baraqués niveau muscles pénétra dans le salon. Ils étaient immenses, et Wanda n'eut aucun mal à les reconnaître.

Cette fois, ils avaient mis un tee-shirt, mais ils restaient en bermudas. Wanda eut froid pour eux.

Ils saluèrent les anciens d'un signe de tête, ignorant Quil, Jacob, pendant que Wanda eut l'impression qu'ils ne les avaient pas vu, dans son coin. Elle sentit un regard lui brûler la nuque ; Jacob. Elle reprit la conversation avec Bella, lui demandant des banalités, les ignorants.

Du coin de l'œil, pendant que Bella lui racontait sa vie à Phoénix, elle vit Jacob blême et assez en colère, tout comme Quil.

Sam –le plus grand et le plus âgé –, se dirigea à la cuisine, alors que les trois jeunes hommes restèrent dans le salon, murmurant entre eux. Wanda essaya de tendre l'oreille, mais aucun son ne lui parvint. Elle souffla discrètement ; et pourtant les trois têtes se tournèrent vers elle d'un même mouvement. Elle fit comme si de rien était.

Quelques minutes après que Sue avait annoncé que le dîner était bientôt prêt, Jacob et Quil les rejoignis. Ils avaient l'air fatigué.

«Pourquoi n'allait vous pas lui parler ? » murmura Wanda.

Bella hocha la tête, d'accord avec la brune. Elle devait elle aussi, être au courant de l'histoire.

Quil haussa les épaules, dépité.

«Il veut pas. » marmonna-il.

Les filles roulèrent des yeux.

«Et c'est pas toi qui m'avait dit de le laisser partir, hein Wanda ? » remarqua sarcastiquement Jake.

La sorcière le fusilla du regard.

«Tu allais lui en coller une, idiot. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils te brisent les os. »

Black fit la moue, pendant que Quil et Bella rigolèrent.

«Tu ne m'avais pas raconté ça mec ! » se moqua Ateara.

Les joues du Quileute prirent une teinte rouge.

«Tu ne me l'a pas demandé… » grogna-il dans sa barbe.

Il eut un petit silence confortable, où seuls les éclats de voix des vieux se firent entendre. Et Wanda se décida.

«Je vais aller me présenter. » dit-elle, en partant.

Jake voulait la retenir par son bras, mais c'était trop tard.

«Wanda est peut-être une fille courageuse, mais elle ne tiendra pas une minute. » enchérit Quil, après un silence.

Bella leva les yeux au ciel.

«Trente secondes, » renchérit Jacob, en soupirant.

Le trio regarda la nouvelle qui se dirigeait d'une démarche assurée et fière, ses longs cheveux bruns volant derrière elle, vers Cameron, Layote et Call.

Wanda, elle, s'était dit que c'était le moment pour mettre un coup de pression sur Embry. Elle était douée pour ça. Adopter le regard sévère et noir, le fixant gravement. Elle le faisait très souvent avec son frère. Quand Pietro allait encore trop vite et qu'il faisait une connerie. Elle l'engueulait pendant de longues minutes. Mais Pietro était – et ne sera plus jamais – quelqu'un de têtu. Il refusait d'avouer qu'il avait tort. Même si Wanda le charriait souvent à propos de ça – elle ne pourrait plus le faire, maintenant –, elle était pareille.

Bref, c'est avec la tête haute, tel qu'on connaissait Wanda, qu'elle se planta devant le trio.

Les regards des deux plus âgés se posèrent sur elle : Paul avait un rictus aux lèvres, tandis que Jared leva juste un sourcil. Il ne pensait pas que la nouvelle serait venue vers eux aussi tôt, mais aussi de son plein gré. C'était amusant.

«Bonjour, » salua-elle d'une voix claire, son regard passant de Paul et Jared, à Embry. L'adolescent regardait un point imaginaire derrière son épaule.

Paul l'a salua d'une signe de tête sec. Jared plus chaleureux, lui fit un petit sourire.

« Salut, » Jared croisa les bras sur son torse.

«Tu dois être la nouvelle. » dit Paul, légèrement sarcastique.

«Ouais, » claqua la voix de Wanda. « Mais tu peux m'appeler Wanda. »

Elle planta ses yeux dans ceux de Layote.

« Et vous ? Je dois vous appeler comment ? » questionna-elle. Elle haussa les sourcils. « Les armoires à glaces ? »

Elle pensa pendant quelques secondes que Paul allait s'énerver – même Jared le regardait avec inquiétude ainsi qu'Embry, qui s'était 'réveillé' –, mais le rire léger et grave de Paul s'éleva. Elle put entendre les deux autres soupirer de soulagement.

«Tu peux m'appeler Paul. » sourit-il, dévoilant ses dents blanches.

Elle se tourna - presque timidement- vers Cameron.

«Jared. » se présenta-il, d'une voix aimable.

Elle fixa donc l'adolescent qui s'était remis à regarder un point imaginaire.

«Tu sais déjà comment je m'appelle. »

Sa voix était beaucoup plus grave et suave. Le cœur de Wanda rata un bond pour finalement, reprendre à une course folle. Au moment où la jeune fille allait rétorquer, Embry planta ses yeux dans les siens ; et Wanda s'y perdit dedans, ses mots mourant dans sa bouche.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonsoir!**

 **Voici la suite. C'est assez court, je suis désolée. Je suis aussi désolée pour l'attente; j'ai eu des examens et tout ça, et je ne savais pas vraiment où diriger cette fiction.**

 _ **Réponses à vous;**_

 _ **D'abord, merci pour vos avis, ça m'a fait tellement plaisir! :) merci à vous!**_

 **Aglae Smoak :** **voici la suite :) désolée pour l'attente, je suis bien une sadique ahah!**

 **Grimm-jenn :** **merci de suivre cette fiction, ça me fait beaucoup plaisir! Désolé, celui-là n'est pas vraiment long.. J'espère qu'il va quand même te plaire! Bisous!**

 **ange:** **j'aime bien Bella, enfin, ça dépend, même si elle n'est pas méchante au fond. Elle me saoule un peu parfois ahah! Je suis contente que tu as aimé la scène du pari! Je suis d'accord avec toi :D Bisou!**

 **Laurie:** **merci à toi de suivre cette fic et de laisser des commentaires :)bisou!**

 **I:** **merci pour ton commentaire, ça m'a fait super plaisir! Voici la suite, excuse moi pour l'attende :)**

 **Apokhalypso :** **ahah, le couple a pris beaucoup de temps pour se rencontrer, pardon :D Pour ma part, j'aime bien Sam et Emily :) ils seront gentils dans cette fiction! Peut-être un peu sur leur garde (surtout Sam) mais gentil ! Je suis très contente que tu es aimé le chapitre précedent ! J'espère que tu aimeras celui-là également ! Tes reviews me font toujours rire, merci! Mais t'as raison, si Wanda et tout ça était en mode tourisme et tout, c'est plutôt chaud pour notre Embry x) Ahah, t'inquiète je suis pareille! T'inquiète pas, Embry va morfler... :riresadique:**

 **Maiwenn: merci de ton commentaire, il m'a fait super plaisir! Google image me sauve la vie à moi aussi, quand je lis une fiction et que je connais pas les personnages :p Je suis contente qu'on remarque l'amitié de Wanda et Jacob, qui sont comme des piliers, sans qu'ils s'en rende compte. Ca me fait plaisir que tu l'es remarqué! J'espère que cette suite correspond à tes attentes! Bisou!**

 **N'hésité pas à me dire si quelque chose ne va pas dans cette fiction, où qu'elle ne correspond pas à vos attentes. Il n'y a pas de problème :)**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, et bonne lecture !**

 **A bientôt (promis)!**

* * *

Ses yeux ne peuvent pas se détacher de son visage. Ils le regardent, l'analysent, l'examinent, mémorisent. Et dans sa tête c'est le bordel complet, un vrai foutoir. Elle n'arrive pas à réfléchir. Ses pensées n'ont même pas le temps de former un truc cohérent, qu'elle se rend compte; _je te vois._ Elle le voit. Elle le voit et elle le regarde comme un livre ouvert, comme une vérité qu'on a cherché pendant tant d'années et là; on la trouve.

Et elle se réveille.

Un battement de cils plus tard, Wanda entend la voix de Sue qui annonce que le dîner est prêt. Elle sent les gens de la pièce bouger. Et elle sent son regard.

Paul et Jared se regardent du genre _oh bordel merde_ _c'est la merde_ , et comme si Sam l'avait entendu, il se rapproche d'eux, pas trop prêt non plus, mais il veut le voir de ses propres yeux. Il lance un regard à Billy, qui roule vers la table à manger accompagné des anciens, et sans parler, sans sourire, sans rien dire; il hoche la tête. Et Sam ne bouge plus; ses yeux passent d'Embry à Wanda qui ne se lâchent pas des yeux, sans s'en rendre compte, et contre son gré, un sourire se place sur ses lèvres.

Sue appelle les enfants à table, car ça va refroidir, et s'est moins bon après, ça serait dommage. Bella, Jacob et Quil quittent du regard Embry et Wanda, avec un peu de réticence, car _bordel il se passe un truc_ , mais ils bougent quand même, sinon Sue va venir les chercher par la peau des fesses, et c'est un peu la honte, surtout pour Jacob et Quil, car y'a Uley et ils seraient ridicules.

Presque tout le monde a quitté la pièce, mais ça, Embry et Wanda ne s'en rend même pas compte. La russe ne peut pas s'empêcher de sauvegarder chaque partie de son visage, qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué, y'a un mois. Et elle veut se souvenir de ce sentiment qui fait battre son cœur plus vite, pour la première fois depuis quelques mois, elle se sent bien et elle ne culpabilise pas de se sentir mieux.

Jared et Paul regardent le corps d'Embry pour voir un quelconque tremblement qui fait bouger ses bras; mais non, il tient le coup, il se contrôle, Embry a toujours su se contrôler de toute manière, c'est ridicule. Ils regardent leur chef adossé à la porte du salon, avec une question muette dans les yeux. Sam leur fait signe de rejoindre les autres: il a confiance à Embry et à Wanda, même si il ne la connaît pas.

Alors que les trois quittent la pièce, et en arrivant à la salle à manger où les rires et les discussions se font entendre, Sam sourit à Emily, et à même envie de l'embrasser le front, mais y'a Leah qu'est là, et ça serait vachement déplacé, alors il s'assoit juste à côté d'elle. Il entend Jacob se plaindre pour savoir qu'est-ce que Wanda fait, et peut-être même qu'Embry lui fait du mal mais non; c'est encore plus ridicule, ça il le dit pas, Embry ne fait jamais de mal à personne, et même si il ne l'a pas sorti, il s'en veut d'avoir pensé ça.

Puis il oublie quand Sam lui répond vaguement qu'ils sont en train de discuter de quelque chose d'important et blabla. Et y'a un silence où les anciens et la meute se regardent, et les autres ne comprennent pas, mais font semblant de ne pas l'avoir remarqué; et Sue demande qui veut de la purée et les discussions repartent.

Et pendant ce temps-là, Wanda se sent bizarre et elle serait incapable de dire si c'est bon ou non. Elle est différente et elle a l'impression, pendant un instant, que le monde sera diffèrent lui aussi maintenant.

Et au fond d'elle, tout ça c'est irréel. Tout ça, ça a l'air tellement fragile qu'elle a peur de le casser. Elle ne sent pas bien.

Embry se rapproche d'elle, pas trop prêt non plus, car il sait ce qu'elle ressent, même si lui c'est tellement plus fort et c'est tellement plus puissant qu'il a envie de courir dans toute la forêt pour évacuer tout ça, qu'il a envie de crier partout dans le monde entier, et toutes ces choses qu'il a du mal à comprendre. Bordel, il n'a que seize-ans.

-Ça va ? il demande.

Wanda reprend convenance.

\- Ouais, dit-elle, tout va bien.

 _Pas vraiment._

Elle sait qu'il sait mais elle sait aussi qu'il ne dira rien. Embry sourit.

-On devrait y'aller.

-Ouais, répète-elle.

 _Elle est perdue._

Le brun a presque envie de mettre son bras sur son épaule, ou sur son dos ; il a envie de la toucher, mais il se retient parce que _tu vas passer pour un gros psychopathe mec,_ et c'est presque insupportable quand elle est devant lui, ses cheveux bruns qui volent derrière elle, et ses longues jambes qui sont presque tremblantes. Il a peur qu'elle tombe, à cause de tout ce qui vient de se passer, et il se sent presque coupable car merde, c'est sa faute. Il sert les poings.

Même quand ils s'assoient, côte à côte, les autres ne disent rien. Wanda sent le regard de Jacob et Quil, en face d'elle, elle leur sourit d'un air rassurant, et bien sûr, ils n'y croient pas.

Et de toute manière même si ils demandent _il se passe quoi là t'es plus blanche que t'habitude,_ elle serait incapable de leur répondre; Wanda l'ignore elle-même.

Bella, Jacob et Quil discutent entre-eux, et Wanda fait semblant de suivre. Elle sent la chaleur du bras d'Embry à côté d'elle, elle entend son rire lors où Paul sort une blague que seul eux peuvent comprendre, et tous ses mouvements la frôlent à chaque fois, et c'est tellement fort que ça en devient étouffant. Elle se sent craquée, braquée, et elle ne comprend pas; elle n'aime pas comprendre, et elle a peur de tout ça, de l'inconnu, de tout ce qu'il lui échappe, et comme une mauvaise blague, elle peut voir ses doigts devenir rouges qu'elle cache sous la table, sur ses genoux, et _mince mince mince pas ça, pas maintenant, contrôle toi ma fille, pense à des choses agréables._

Wanda a presque envie de pleurer.

L'épaule d'Embry vient frôler la sienne, discrètement, doucement.

\- Hey, souffle-il. Tout va bien ?

Wanda sent son cœur battre plus vite, qu'elle est sûre que tout le monde peut l'entendre. Mais non, les anciens et Charlie débat sur les matchs de baseball, pendant que Paul place des remarques bien placé quand il en a l'occasion, alors que Jared secoue la tête comme si il se disait; _mais pourquoi t'es mon meilleur ami déjà ?_ et que Sue et Emily rigolent.

Personne ne leur prête attention.

\- Ouais, merci, ment-elle en relevant la tête avec une tentative de montrer « je vais bien laisse-moi tranquille j'ai pas besoin de ton aide »

Mais le problème c'est que Wanda ne trompe personne; même pas Embry.

Le brun n'a pas le temps de répondre que Sue commence à se lever pour aller chercher le dessert, mais Embry rétorque, sans vraiment réfléchir:

-Non c'est bon Sue, Wanda et moi on s'en occupe.

 _T'es trop con mec._

Sue a l'air surprise mais ne dit rien, contrairement à Jacob qui ouvre la bouche pour en placer une, mais le regard de son père l'empêche toute suite ;alors il ne dit rien, à quoi bon ?

Puis comme pour oublier ce moment gênant, Embry prend le poignet de Wanda; en essayant de pas lui faire mal, car il s'en voudrait pour toujours, et Wanda a l'air tellement fragile qu'il a peur qu'elle lui échappe.

Et elle, Maximoff est encore un peu dans sa crise d'angoisse ou quelque chose comme ça, et quand elle sent la main chaude d'Embry enrouler son poignet pour le montrer à la vue de tous, son cœur se sert, rate un battement et tout semble aller s'arrêter ; ils vont voir qu'elle est différente, et bizarre et magique et pas normal, et ils vont avoir peur comme tous les autres, et elle a presque envie de mourir quand ils s'en rendront compte.

Embry l'a fait se lever, et il n'a rien. Elle regarde son poignet alors qu'Embry l'emmène à la cuisine; il n'a rien. Pas de rouge. Tout est normal. Wanda ne comprend pas et au fond, elle a peur de comprendre alors elle l'ignore, juste pour cette fois.

Ils arrivent dans la cuisine et Embry lâche son poignet, et la chaleur s'en va. Il se dirige vers le frigo pendant que Wanda attend à côté de la porte, comme si elle voulait se mettre derrière elle, pour se cacher et s'enfuir.

Il y a un silence gênant pendant qu'Embry cherche les gâteaux dans le frigo, et Wanda regarde par la fenêtre, où le chant des oiseaux se font entendre ;car aujourd'hui il ne pleut pas, peut-être qu'ils sont heureux. Wanda trouve ça ridicule mais elle a essaie de penser à autre chose, alors ses yeux s'attardent à l'entrée de la forêt, et c'est presque hypnotisant. Elle se rapproche pour mieux voir, mais Embry la stoppe.

\- Tu peux venir m'aider ? Je ne trouve pas les gâteaux.

Maximoff s'approche et s'accroupit face au frigo, et en quelques secondes à peine, elle les repère.

-Tu n'as pas une très bonne vue, rigole-elle en prenant les deux plats dans ses mains.

Embry lui sourit, et c'est étrange, car Wanda le sent; derrière ce sourire, il se cache quelque chose. Mais elle ne dit rien.

-Heureusement que tu es là, alors, lance-il en prenant les plats dans ses mains sous la réticence de Wanda, car « tu vas tout faire tomber ! » mais il s'en sort plutôt bien.

Et leur regard se croise, et Wanda a l'impression que les oiseaux ont arrêté de chanter. Pendant une seconde, Wanda a envie de passer la main dans ses cheveux noirs, et de laisser ses doigts glisser sur son visage, caresser ses joues, ses yeux, et sa bouche.

Mais elle se rappelle qu'il n'a que seize-ans, et merde, c'est un gamin. Alors elle se recule, gênée, et même Embry a l'air triste, mais elle essaie de ne pas y prêté attention ; _qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

-Ils doivent mourir de faim, là-bas, dit-elle. Faut mieux qu'on y aille, pour pas qu'ils se mangent entre eux.

Embry hoche la tête.

Wanda se tortille les doigts, avant de passer la porte.

Les autres ne disent rien, et tout le monde se concentre sur le dessert parce que _c'est très bon Sue, excellant !_ et la femme rougit sous les compliments.

Tout le monde est silencieux, et Wanda se sent mieux. Elle savait qu'elle va avoir affaire avec pleins de questions, et oui, ce moment ne se loupe pas.

\- Alors Wanda, commence Harry, d'où viens-tu ?

Et bizarrement, presque tout le monde arrête de manger, avide de savoir la réponse, et même que Wanda essaie de rester le plus sincère possible, peu importe que Tony lui est dit que mentir c'était pas si grave ; « regarde moi, je mens tout le temps et je m'en sors plutôt bien ! »

\- Je suis née en Sokovie, répond-elle rapidement, ne voulant pas s'attarder sur le sujet. Mais pendant ces derniers-mois, j'habitais à New York avec des colocataires.

 _Des colocataires assez spéciaux._

-Vraiment ? s'écria Seth, avant que son père puisse rétorquer. C'est comment là-bas ?

Wanda prit son temps pour répondre.

-On se sent entassé. C'est pas si mal, je connais des gens qui s'y plaisent beaucoup. Mais tout va beaucoup trop vite là-bas, c'est fatiguant.

 _Pietro aurait tellement aimé cet endroit._

-Y'a des jolies filles ? demande Layote, l'air de rien.

Les anciens roulent des yeux.

-Aucunes qui voudraient de toi, cassa Jared.

Paul lui lance un regard noir, alors que les autres éclatent de rire.

-J'ai entendu dire que la Sokovie était…. en mauvais état, dit Charlie en lançant un regard à Wanda, buvant une gorgée de bière.

Bella envoie un regard d'avertissement à son père.

-Laisse tomber Wanda, sourit la brune.

Les autres paraissaient gênés; tout le monde savait ce qu'il c'était passé, alors de toute manière, ça sert plus à rien de faire semblant; la vérité est là, elle est dite et même si c'est dur, faut l'accepter.

-Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, ment-elle. Nous y étions pas quand _ça_ s'est passé.

Elle leur sourit piteusement, en jouant avec sa cuillère.

-« On » ? soulève Jacob.

Wanda prend une respiration.

-Mon frère et moi.

-T'as un frère ? Quil semblait perdu.

-Tu nous l'as pas dit, se vexa Jacob.

Wanda s'apprêtât à répondre.

-Laissez-là tranquille les garçons, ordonna Sue, avec un regard d'avertissement.

La russe secoua la tête.

-Non, c'est bon, tout va bien, rassura-elle. C'est mon frère jumeau :Pietro.

-C'est un joli nom, sourit Emily.

Wanda hoche la tête; le plus beau prénom au monde.

-C'est vrai ce qu'on raconte sur les jumeaux et tout ça ? s'écria Seth pendant que ses parents levèrent les yeux au ciel.

Elle prit son temps pour répondre.

\- Nous étions très proches, dit-elle. Ça pouvait paraître bizarre pour certain, et au fond, on comprenait. Mais… ouais, c'est vrai.

Seth parût émerveillé.

\- Pourquoi il n'est pas là ?

Le cœur de Wanda se serra.

-Il est resté à New York.

 _Dans une tombe._

 _Il est dans une tombe, et moi je suis là avec vous, avec un cœur qui bat. Je suis là mais il est mort. Et ça, c'est vraiment pas juste._


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes, quoi de neuf?**

 **J'avoue que ce chapitre est un peu pourri, je m'en excuse d'avance. J'espère que vous apprécierez quand même !**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Tifffff :** ça me fait super plaisir que tu aimes ma petite fic ! Merci pour ton commentaire, voici la suite ! En espérant qu'elle te plaise :) Gros bisous !

 **Apokhalypso :** exceptionnelle est le mot ! Surtout en plein dîner, t'imagine le truc? « Ah non mais mon frère il est mort hein, c'est pas grave, bon, il est où le dessert ? » L'ambiance après x) Je suis super contente que tu ais aimé ce chap ! Voici la suite ! Je te fais d'énormes bisous et je te remercie pour ton commentaire :) !

 **Maiwenn29 :** ça me fait super plaisir que en postant un chapitre, ça te donne le sourire :) ! ça me touche beaucoup ! La petite Wanda n'est pas au bout de ses peines… AHAHA (rire sadique), bon je blague d'accord x) Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plu, mais je pense que pour celui-ci un peu moins, je suis désolée. Merci pour ton commentaire, ça me touche comme toujours ! Je te fais des bisous !

 **helo10 :** je suis heureuse que tu trouves que les deux mondes s'accrochent assez bien. J'ai vraiment peur de pas respecter les personnages ! Tout à fait d'accord, ça en devient triste pour nos chers Quileute ! La voici, je te fais des bisous :)

 **Guest « C'est vraiment bien comme histoire et j'ai déjà hâte à la suite » :** tu as le plus long surnom du monde ahah x) Merci pour ton commentaire, ça me fait très plaisir ! Voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise l'ami(e) :)

 **Guest « Voilà, juste pour te dire que j'adore ta fic ! Mot constructif : 0 Ahah je serre a rien ; ) »:** dis pas ça ! :o Tu sers à lire ma petite fiction ) ahah je rigole, merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! ça fait super plaisir ! gros bisous à toi !

 _ **Merci à tous pour vos suivis, commentaires, favoris… Je vous dis merci mille fois, mes petits loups.**_

 **Bonne lecture, et prenez soin de vous !**

 **jetepromets**

* * *

Le moteur s'était arrêté depuis quelques secondes déjà quand Jacob se mit à parler.

-C'était pas si mal, dit-il.

-J'imaginais pire.

Il rit.

-Bon.

Wanda regarde par la fenêtre et, c'est assez ridicule car la seule chose qu'elle peut voir c'est sa maison.

-Embry a changé, lâche-elle.

Jacob soupire, et ses mains quittent le volant pour se frotter le visage d'un air las. Pendant une seconde, Wanda regrette d'avoir aborder le sujet tabou, comme si Embry était un sujet interdit; ne prononce pas son nom, ne le regarde pas, ignore le comme il le fait si bien pour nous.

-Je te l'avais dit.

-Je suis désolée, dit-elle, et avec hésitation, elle approche sa main de celle de son cadet.

Jacob ne dit rien, et il se contente juste de franchir le dernier pas et dans sa main, la main de Wanda parait minuscule, fragile.

-T'es fragile, il lâche, le regard sur leurs mains enlacées.

Wanda fronce les sourcils d'un air mécontent, et ça lui fait un plis sur le front; ça la rend plus âgée.

-Non, je ne le suis pas, contredit-elle.

Jacob secoue la tête; ils savent tous les deux qu'il a raison, mais ça, Wanda ne l'avouerait jamais.

-Laisse tomber, dit-il.

Le silence s'étire, et seul le bruit des arbres secoués par le vent se font entendre. Jacob fixe leurs mains; Wanda a les mains étrangement glacées.

-C'est toi le gosse entre nous deux, elle sourit. Ne prends pas la confiance trop vite, Black.

Il rit et la regarde.

-Vraiment ?

Les lèvres de la jeune fille s'étirent, montrant ses dents blanches. Jacob ne l'avait jamais vu sourire comme ça.

-Il s'est passé quoi, aujourd'hui ? Il ose, en retirant ses mains doucement.

-Je ne sais pas.

Elle était sincère.

Black hoche la tête; ils ne se regardent pas.

-Faut que j'y aille, dit-il.

Maximoff parût surprise.

-Oh, d'accord.

Elle tourne la tête et ses mains touchent la poignée.

-Je viendrai la semaine prochaine, pour t'apprendre à conduire, l'arrête Jacob. J'connais un endroit désert où tu tueras personne.

Wanda le regarde, les yeux légèrement écarquillés.

-Pour la conduite, tu sais ? Jake précise. Tu dois conduire comme un pied.

Wanda se détend et rit jaune.

-Ouais, dit-elle.

Et elle réfléchit.

-Comment ça, je conduis mal ? s'écria-elle, en se retournant vers son ami. Qu'est-ce que t'insinues, Black ? Arrête de rire, gamin va ! Tu vas voir, je vais tellement t'impressionner que tu seras sur le cul !

Il s'arrête déchef.

-Wanda Maximoff, LA Wanda Maximoff a dit un gros mot ? se moqua Jake. Je me sens choqué !

L'adolescent met une main sur son cœur pour prouver ses dires, et se penche vers la jeune fille, qui roule des yeux.

-Dîtes-moi, mademoiselle, murmura-il, êtes-vous vraiment Wanda Maximoff ?

La sorcière le frappe à la tête, et quitte la voiture d'un pas rageur et amusé.

-Stupide adolescent ! grogna-elle.

Elle entend le rire de Jake dans la voiture, même quand elle franchit sa porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, le moteur retentit, et il n'est plus là.

Wanda s'appuie sur sa porte, et ferme les yeux. Ses cheveux glissent sur ses joues, et ses cils touchent sa peau.

Elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire.

Et derrière les buissons, une ombre s'en va.

* * *

Wanda n'avait plus l'habitude de faire les courses, où même t'entrer dans un magasin, sans voler, cette fois. C'était étrange et nouveau en même temps. C'était bizarre de sentir ses mains tenir un panier, entendre la musique faible qui ralentissait dans le magasin. Elle avait oublié l'odeur des produits frais.

Petite, elle aimait bien venir avec sa mère accompagnée de Pietro au supermarché. Pendant que sa mère s'occupait de ce qu'elle devait prendre, les jumeaux restaient dans le rayon jouet pour repérer leurs prochains cadeaux d'anniversaire.

Ils n'avaient jamais été riches, et de toute manière, Pietro et elle s'en fichait éperdument de l'argent ; même ses parents, ils étaient heureux et avaient de la nourriture dans leurs assiettes, alors on vit bien.

Les jumeaux aimaient se faire un cache intensif dans le magasin. Une pure partie de plaisir pour eux, mais un vrai enfer pour leurs parents. Combien de fois se sont-ils perdus ? Wanda ne se souvient pas, et même si elle se souvenait, impossible de compter. Souvent, elle et son frère finissaient en larmes dans leurs bras de leurs parents avec des promesses.

« Promis, on reste dans le rayon jouet la prochaine fois ! »

Puis au final, ils oubliaient.

Aujourd'hui, Wanda vient seule dans le magasin ; les choses changent.

Pourtant, elle aurait préféré rester chez elle, attendre le samedi que Jacob vienne mais mince ; on est lundi, et son frigo est complètement vide. Y'a pas vingt mille solution au fond, Wanda le savait ; alors elle s'est levée avec la détermination de rentrer dans ce magasin et de ne pas repartir avant qu'elle ait tous ce qu'il lui fallait.

Le supermarché n'était pas si loin, peut-être à quinze minutes à pied. Il n'était pas très grand non plus, mais ça, elle s'y attendait, et même, la plupart des magasins en Sokovie sont minuscules ; Wanda, du moment qu'elle trouvait tout ce qui pouvait être mangeable, elle s'en fichait. Elle espérait juste qu'il n'y ait personne.

Devant son passage, les gens la regardaient bizarrement. Les regards la rendent mal à l'aise, et elle n'arrête pas de se remettre ses mèches d'arrière les oreilles. Elle met un peu tout et n'importe quoi dans son panier ; Wanda n'a jamais été compliquée et même, quand on est habitué à la famine, on apprend à manger de tout. Elle veut juste rentrer s'enfermer chez elle.

Elle évite les regards et elle garde la tête haute, et c'est presque étrange, de la voir comme ça. Wanda a une imagine arrogante, froide et même parfois cruel, et c'est presque injuste, de penser d'elle comme ça. Personne n'a envie de s'approcher d'elle, et ça depuis toujours, et au fond d'elle, elle a presque l'impression d'être un virus, une bactérie. Ça lui sert le cœur.

La boite de céréales est trop haute pour elle. Wanda se met sur la pointe des pieds, tend le bras aussi fort et long que possible, et ça lui fait presque mal. Pendant une seconde, elle se dit que si elle utilisait ses pouvoirs, ça serai facile et puis, y'a personne. Mais Wanda se gifle mentalement, et _reprends-toi ma fille, c'est juste une boite de céréales._ Peut-être qu'elle devenue accro à ses pouvoirs, et ça serait presque ironique de dire ça.

Une main la dépasse, et elle sent quelqu'un derrière elle. Elle peut voir qu'il prend la boite et lui tend. Elle se retourne.

\- Besoin d'un coup de main ? sourit Jared, un sourcil haussé.

Wanda le remercie, en posant la boite dans son panier.

\- Merci, elle lui sourit timidement.

Jared lui dit que y'a pas de quoi, que c'est normal. Jared, c'est un type bien. Peut-être que Wanda le connait même pas, mais elle peut le sentir, sans tricher. Jared, il est presque toujours souriant, et d'un côté, ça met à l'aise Wanda. Lui, il a l'air toujours heureux, comme Seth ; alors peut-être que Wanda l'envie un peu.

\- Alors, on fait ses courses ? il demande, les yeux rieurs.

Wanda secoue la tête, elle rit. Un peu.

\- Et toi, t'es pas en cours ?

Jared grimace.

\- Pas vraiment.

\- C'est ce que je vois.

Wanda aurait pu le réprimander, faire la maman et sortir son discours un peu chiant et carrément ennuyant. Mais au fond, même si elle le faisait, Jared n'en aurait rien à faire. Et puis même, Wanda, elle, s'est pas son rôle, de le rappeler à l'ordre. Et elle n'est pas vraiment un bon exemple pour les autres. Elle n'a ni l'envie et ni le temps d'ailleurs, alors elle se contente de soupirer.

Elle sent quelqu'un mettre ses mains sur ses épaules. Elle sursaute.

\- On est perdue, Maximoff ?

La voix de Paul résonne dans ses oreilles, et elle roule des yeux.

\- Vous me surveillez ou quoi ? s'exaspéra-t-elle, en se dégageant de l'emprise de Lahote.

Paul et Jared s'échange un regard.

\- T'es pas le centre du monde, cassa Paul les sourcils haussés.

Deux regards noirs lui répondirent.

\- Ce que Paul veut dire, rattrapa Cameron en regardant Wanda, c'est qu'on était là avant toi.

Wanda eut une moue confuse.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ouais, insista Paul, qui sait si c'est pas toi qui nous suit ?

Wanda soupire fort.

\- Idiot. Je fais mes courses, si t'avais pas remarqué. J'ai autre chose à faire.

Elle lui montre le panier dans sa main, pour prouver ses dires.

\- Et vous ? Vous faîtes quoi ici ? elle demande, voyant aucun panier dans les mains.

Les garçons se re-regardent.

\- On fait des courses, nous aussi.

Elle les regarde de manière suspecte.

\- Avec Sam, précise Paul.

Wanda fronce les sourcils.

\- Il peut pas faire ses courses tout seul ?

\- Bah on a fini les cours plus tôt, et vu qu'en rentrant on a croisé Sam… explique vaguement Paul. Et on passe la moitié de notre temps chez lui alors, autant choisir la bouffe.

Wanda n'insiste pas; même si elle sait qu'ils ont séchés, et que ce n'est pas vraiment vrai, ce que Paul raconte. Elle laisse tomber; elle veut juste rentrer chez elle, et au fond, ce n'est pas ses affaires. Wanda reste un peu sur ses gardes, on ne sait jamais. Peut-être c'est parce que elle voit Sam et Paul comme imprévisibles, et que maintenant, elle ne veut pas d'ennuis.

Elle leur dit qu'elle doit y aller, car elle a encore pleins de choses à faire ; même si ce n'est pas vraiment la vérité, et que Wanda va sûrement glander toute la journée.

\- On se voit bientôt.

Ce n'était pas une question ; ils étaient sûrs d'eux. C'était étrange et Wanda, ça lui faisait un peu peur. Elle a frissonné, et elle a pressé le pas. C'était une évidence : _on se voit bientôt._ Ça sonnait comme si Wanda ne pourrait rien faire ; ils étaient obligés de se revoir. _Tu peux pas partir._ Elle ne pouvait pas partir.

Elle avait l'impression d'être enfermée.

* * *

\- Je me suis renseigné sur ton Jacob, balance Stark.

Wanda, en train de ranger ses courses, soupire.

\- Je t'avais dit de ne pas le faire.

Sa voix est calme, et au fond, elle n'est pas vraiment en colère ; elle le savait, de toute manière. Elle se sentait juste désolée pour Jacob qu'un Tony Stark ait violé sa vie privée.

Avec un légère honte, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait _envie_ que Tony lui dise.

\- Je sais.

Sa voix n'avait aucune once de regret.

\- Il est jeune, il dit.

Wanda lance un regard noir au téléphone posé sur la table; mais de toute manière, Stark ne pouvait pas le voir, évidemment.

\- Et alors ? demande Wanda, l'air de rien.

Tony ne répond pas maintenant.

\- Tu veux vraiment savoir ce que j'en pense ?

Si l'homme demandait ça, c'est que Wanda le prendrait mal. Mais elle répond oui ; l'avis de Tony a de l'importance pour elle, et même si ça fait mal, faut mieux l'entendre que de l'ignorer.

\- Je pense, explique-t-il doucement, que tu es attachée à Jacob car tu as besoin de t'occuper de quelqu'un. Il te rappelle sûrement Pietro, et comme il est…

Wanda prend le téléphone d'un mouvement rageur, et enlève le haut-parleur.

\- Ça n'a aucun rapport, coupa-t-elle.

 _Ne dis pas le mot._

\- Wanda… appelle Tony, la voix douce.

Sa voix à elle, tremblait. Elle avait les yeux humides.

\- Ca n'a aucun rapport, répète-t-elle dans un souffle.

Elle peut entendre la respiration de Tony, à travers le conduit.

\- Je… murmura-t-elle, je veux ne pas parler de ça maintenant.

La gorge de Wanda lui serrait atrocement. C'était affreux.

\- D'accord, la voix de Tony était claire et douce. Parlons d'autre chose. Tu m'as dit que tu es allée faire les courses, alors dis-moi, tu as achetée quoi ?

Wanda avale sa salive.

\- Des _Froot Loops*,_ dit-t-elle.

Elle prend une respiration.

\- J'aime bien ces céréales.

Sa voix ne tremblait plus.

\- Je préfére les _Reese's Puffs_ , dit Tony.

Stark avait un don pour changer de sujet et entamer une conversation sans aucune difficulté. Il avait fait sourire Wanda pendant quelques minutes encore. Au fond, Stark lui faisait plus de bien que de mal.

* * *

Deux jours après, Tony Stark était sur le pas de sa porte.

Il n'avait pas changé ; toujours aussi fatigué, mais quand Wanda lui avait ouvert la porte, un sourire avait franchi ses lèvres. Elle, Wanda, avait gelé. Tony avait éclaté de rire face à sa tête, et l'avait prise dans ses bras.

\- On dit même pas bonjour à tonton Tony ?

Wanda l'avait serré plus fort et Stark jurait d'avoir vu ses yeux humides.

Maximoff n'avait pas pris la peine de faire visiter la maison à Stark, vu que c'était un peu lui qui l'avait acheté, avec Romanoff qui avait fait la déco et les garçons qui avaient fait la peinture. En se souvenant de ça, une douce chaleur se répandit dans son corps.

Au final, ils se sont assis sur le canapé. Personne n'a reparlé de Jacob ou de Pietro, et de la mort. Wanda avait fait un café à Stark, tandis qu'elle prit un thé. Elle demandait des nouvelles de l'équipe.

\- Ils sont pas souvent là, avoua Tony en haussant les épaules. Romanoff part toujours en mission, enfin c'est ce qu'elle dit, moi je pense plutôt qu'elle cherche Banner.

Wanda eut un sourire triste.

\- Tu pourrais le retrouver, dit Wanda doucement.

Elle avait croisé ses jambes, posant ses coudes sur ses genoux, sa tasse dans les mains.

Stark soupire.

\- J'ai déjà essayé.

Wanda eut une moue surprise.

\- Quoi ? se vexa-t-il. Moi aussi mon partenaire de science me manque. Je suis pas un sans cœur non-plus.

Wanda rit doucement. On peut voir des plis apparaître sous ses yeux, quand elle rigole.

\- Et les autres ?

Tony réfléchi.

\- Steve recherche son pote bizarre, je crois.

\- Bucky ? demande Wanda, les sourcils haussés.

Elle se souvenait de Bucky. Peut-être c'est parce que elle l'avait vu, en Steve, dans ses souvenirs. Mais aussi qu'elle l'avait croisé une ou deux fois, quand elle et Pietro étaient chez Hydra. Ils ne s'étaient jamais parlés. Wanda avait comme souvenir un type qui faisait fuir tout le monde. Et même elle, elle avait peur de lui.

\- Ouais, le psychopathe.

Elle soupire.

\- Tony…

Il roule des yeux.

\- Quoi ? Faut vraiment que je te rappelle que c'est pas un enfant de cœur, ce type ?

Wanda ne dit rien.

\- Comment vont les autres ?

\- Ils se débrouillent tous bien, rassura-t-il. Steve est assez fier de la nouvelle équipe.

Ça lui a foutu un petit pincement au cœur, à Wanda. Elle peut pas s'arrêter de penser que si Pietro ne se serait pas pris ses balles dans la poitrine, ils feraient sûrement partie de l'équipe. Peut-être qu'ils seront devenus des héros, comme les autres. Peut-être.

Wanda prend une gorgée de son thé.

\- Et Barton ?

Autant demander des nouvelles de tout le monde.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment, dit-t-il. Il faudrait plutôt demander ça à Romanoff.

Elle fronce les sourcils.

\- D'habitude, tu pirates les fichiers du SHIELD pour tout savoir.

Tony sourit, il est presque fier. Non ; il l'est carrément.

\- Je me suis fait prendre, grimace-t-il. Tu sais que Romanoff et Fury font vraiment flipper ?

Wanda éclate de rire.

* * *

 _(1) C'est une marque de céréales américaines, que je n'ai jamais goûté, malheureusement :(_


	10. Chapter 10 - La découverte des loups

Salut !

La suite, avec beaucoup plus d'action tout va changer )

 _ **ANNONCE : **_ je vous laisse décider de la suite (vous allez comprendre à la fin). Si vous avez des envies pour le prochain chapitre, dîtes les moi ! Je trouve ça très cool que les lecteurs peuvent participer à l'écriture de l'histoire, et vous, est-ce que ça vous plait ?

 **Publication : ** je vous publie le chapitre la semaine prochaine ! Bisou !

 _ET MERCI DE SUIVRE CETTE FICTION !_

* * *

\- Ton canapé est le canapé le moins confortable du monde, dit-il.

Wanda lève les yeux au ciel.

-Pauvre chéri.

Tony, il grogne quand même; car il veut toujours avoir le dernier mot, celui-là. C'est chiant et agaçant, en même temps. Mais cette fois, après avoir essayé le canapé plus d'une semaine, il peut dire que c'est effectivement le canapé le moins confortable du monde.

\- Café ? demande Wanda.

Elle, elle est déjà habillée d'une robe noire avec des tonnes de bijoux sur ses doigts, et une tresse qui retombe gracieusement sur ses épaules. Tony, lui, est en pyjama et il est étrangement ridicule; ça change vraiment du super-héros qu'on peut voir dans les journaux.

\- Un sucre, marmonne-t-il.

Wanda rit doucement ; l'homme a les yeux bouffis et un air perdu planqué sur le visage.

\- Tu n'es pas du matin, hein ? se moque-t-elle.

Il prend une chaise, regardant la sorcière qui préparait le petit déjeuné.

\- Tu es levée depuis combien de temps? Questionne-t-il, le regard suspect.

Wanda, elle ne répond pas toute suite.

\- Je me lève assez tôt, répond-t-elle.

\- Ca ne répond pas à ma question.

Elle soupire, en cherchant une tasse dans ses placards.

\- Tu m'agaces.

Wanda verse l'eau chauffée dans le verre, et Tony ne peut pas voir son expression du visage; elle est de dos.

\- C'est mon métier, tu sais, dit-il.

\- Et ton métier m'agace, sourit-elle en lui tendant la tasse. C'est chaud, fait gaffe.

\- T'inquiètes.

Et c'est presque ironique parce que Wanda, elle s'inquiète pour beaucoup de chose. Tellement de chose, que parfois, elle n'arrive même pas à les compter.

\- C'est mon boulot, dit-elle.

Stark acquiesce, en prenant une gorgée.

\- C'est vrai que t'es chiante.

Elle lui envoie un regard noir, mais c'est de bon cœur.

* * *

Ils n'ont rien fait de la journée, et c'est pas si grave, car ça ne change pas de leur quotidien. Ils ont passé la moitié du temps sur le canapé, à zapper les chaînes, à la télé. Et Wanda avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Stark, et elle avait fermé les yeux, quelques secondes. Combien de temps avait-elle dormi?

\- Quelque chose à changer en toi, avait-il dit.

Elle n'avait pas ouvert les yeux ; elle avait juste haussé un sourcil, mais l'homme ne pouvait pas le voir, évidemment.

\- Ah ouais ? Mince.

\- Non, disait-il. C'est en bien.

\- Tant mieux alors?

\- Ouais.

Tony avait fermé les yeux.

\- Et sinon, ça va ?

Wanda avait froncé les sourcils.

\- Je sais pas, avait-elle finalement répondu.

Elle s'était redressée, un peu.

\- J'ai envie que ça change mais j'ai peur des changements.

\- Ah, soupirait-il. Merde.

\- Ouais.

Ouais.

\- On va faire un tour à la plage ?

Tony avait hoché la tête:

\- Comme tu veux.

* * *

Alors ils étaient sur la plage, en ce moment. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester enfermés pendant des jours, et en plus; il n'y avait rien à la télé.

\- J'aime pas la plage, dit Tony, les mains dans les poches de son manteau.

\- Pourquoi ?

Il hausse les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je n'aime pas l'odeur. Je n'aime pas avoir les chaussures remplies de sable.

Wanda sourit, un peu.

\- Moi, j'aime bien.

Il fait froid et il fait mauvais temps. Tony avait râlé, et Wanda n'avait rien dit ; peut-être qu'au fond, elle s'y était habituée.

\- Des nouvelles de ton Jacob? taquina-t-il, en la poussant avec son épaule ; mais pas trop fort, pour ne pas lui faire mal.

La sorcière a les joues roses.

\- Non, pas vraiment, dit-elle.

Non, pas vraiment; Jake devait venir la chercher, samedi, pour l'entraîner à conduire mais il n'était pas venu. Alors Wanda l'avait appelé et s'était inquiétée, mais rien n'à faire. Wanda n'avait plus de nouvelles de Jacob depuis quelques semaines. Une, ou peut-être deux. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir perdu la notion du temps. Et ce n'était pas qu'une impression ; elle ne savait plus où elle en était.

Jacob ne répondait plus à ses appels, ni à ses messages. A rien; il faisait le mort.

Au début, elle s'était inquiétée; allait-il bien ? Etait-il blessé ? Toutes ces questions s'étaient bousculées dans sa tête, la rendant presque hystérique, à force.

Elle avait appelé chez lui, et Billy lui avait rassuré qu'il allait bien ; juste une fièvre, ce qu'il l'empêchait de répondre. Wanda n'était pas dupe ; elle n'avait pas lâché l'affaire. Elle avait proposé de venir le voir. Mais Black Sr lui avait rétorqué que c'était contagieux.

Foutaise. Cependant, par politesse – et aussi car elle faisait confiance à cet homme –, elle n'avait plus insisté.

«Dîtes-lui de me rappeler, » avait-elle quand même demandé, en se tordant les doigts.

Billy n'avait rien répondu pendant quelques secondes.

«Très bien, » avait dit l'homme. «Je lui en parlerai. »

Il ne l'avait jamais rappelé, malgré ça.

Elle avait su s'habituer à tout ici le mauvais temps, les murmures des gens derrière son passage, les regards curieux, mais pas à l'absence de Jacob.

C'était comme si on l'avait drogué pendant presque deux mois, et que un coup pouf, plus rien.

Alors Wanda était perdue.

La sorcière n'en avait pas parlé à Tony. L'homme aurait carrément débarqué chez lui pour foutre un coup de poing dans la gueule de l'adolescent. Ou encore pire; ramener tous les Avengers pour une « party cassage de gueule d'un mec de 16 piges ».

Stark en était capable alors elle n'a rien dit. Pourtant, Wanda savait que l'homme avait remarqué quelque chose qui n'allait pas – Tony n'était pas stupide, même si il en avait l'air avec ses blagues idiotes et tout le reste – il lui avait même posé la question, mais elle a répondu, à chaque fois:

« Tout va bien. »

Ouais, tout va bien.

Wanda restait juste coller sur son téléphone h24, attentant une réponse, un appel. Mais ça n'arrivait jamais, et elle s'endormait comme une idiote, son portable à côté d'elle, qui ne sonnait plus.

Tout va mal.

Wanda essayait de se rassurer comme elle le pouvait. Elle a vraiment essayé: elle le jure, mais pourtant, bon Dieu, ses larmes ne peuvent s'empêcher de couler.

D'incompréhension. De colère. De tristesse. De solitude. Et de cette espérance, qui aujourd'hui, c'était faite la malle.

Plus rien ne va.

Elle aurait voulu en parler à quelqu'un; Tony, Natasha, même Sam… Mais en parler, le dire à voix haute, c'était comme s'enfoncer encore plus bas. Cela rendait tout réel, sans aucun échappatoire ; car la vérité elle est là, elle est dite, elle est vivante, et elle ne te quitte pas.

Wanda est seule malgré le monde autour d'elle. Et même si, cette solitude ne l'avait jamais dérangé, avant, aujourd'hui elle la tue à petit feu. C'est peut-être ça, le pire ;mourir à cause d'un vide.

Wanda avait imaginé sa mort beaucoup de fois, avec son frère, ensemble du début à la fin. Mais là, en ce moment, elle ne voulait pas crever comme une idiote en manque de relation, de vie, de tristesse. Non, le pire; c'est de mourir de tristesse. Etre désespéré à en perdre les pédales.

Et Tony perd son sourire.

\- Oh.

Il ne sait pas vraiment quoi dire ; qu'est-ce que tu veux répondre à ça ?

\- Il doit être occupé.

Wanda, elle soupire. Elle remet une mèche derrière ses oreilles.

\- Non, je…

Elle a la voix qui tremble et de l'eau dans ses yeux.

\- Est-ce que je suis un aimant à problème ou quelque chose dans le genre? Pourquoi tout le monde me fuit, à chaque fois ?

Tony, son cœur se serre.

\- Je suis là, moi, dit-il. T'as pas encore réussi à faire fuir tout le monde.

Wanda rigole, un peu. Pour compenser qu'elle était terrifiée, sûrement.

\- Et il va revenir, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Elle, elle n'est pas sûre de ça.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que Pepper t'est toujours revenue que ça sera la même chose pour moi, rétorque-t-elle.

L'homme s'arrête, d'un coup. Wanda se retourne et sur ses lèvres, il y a un « mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » qu'elle ne dit pas.

\- Pepper est ma copine, dit-il.

Il penche sa tête sur le côté, les sourcils qui se froncent, pour finalement, se soulever.

\- Jacob est ton copain ?

Elle soupire.

-Non Stark, il n'y a rien.

Tony a l'impression de revivre, à nouveau.

\- Trop jeune, dit-elle en reprenant sa marche.

L'homme lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Excuse bidon, j'dis.

\- Un commentaire, et je te frappes, Stark.

* * *

Ils s'étaient assis sur le sable, finalement parce que Tony commençait à avoir mal aux jambes, et ils étaient pas foutus de foutre un banc sur cette plage, déserte.

\- J'ai l'impression de tourner en rond, commence-t-elle, après un silence.

Entre ces deux-là, il y avait toujours un silence. Parfois, ils n'avaient rien à se dire ; alors vaut mieux se taire que gaspiller sa salive. Et puis, ces deux-là, ils n'étaient pas des grands bavards. Et Wanda, elle pouvait lire son esprit, pour tout savoir et pour tout ce qu'il voudrait dire ; alors au final, parler, pour eux, ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance.

\- Je suis fatiguée de ma vie, Tony, murmure Wanda, sa tête sur ses genoux.

Ses mollets sont entourés par ses bras.

\- Ne dit pas ça, ordonne-t-il. Tu es jeune, tu as tant à vivre.

Alors pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que la vie ne voulait pas d'elle ?

\- Tu es quelqu'un de bien.

Ça doit lui faire du bien, à la brune, t'entendre ça ; parce que en ce moment, elle doute un peu.

\- Je ne sais pas, dit-elle.

Il râle.

\- Dits pas de connerie Maximoff, c'est pas ton genre.

Elle sourit, un peu.

\- Toi aussi Stark.

Il la regarde, surpris.

\- T'es pas si idiot que je croyais, en fait, avoue Wanda.

Il rit, soulagé.

\- Merci.

Silence.

\- Désolé d'avoir gâché ta vie.

Wanda eut un sourire triste.

\- Désolée d'avoir sondé ton esprit, et tout ça.

Tony grimace.

\- Pas grave. J'avais oublié.

Elle rit.

\- Ça t'a tant traumatisé?

Wanda s'était redressé, et souriait jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle avait des mèches brunes qui s'étaient échappées de sa tresse, et des grands yeux sombres, et des joues roses.

\- T'imagines même pas.

Elle rit encore la tête penchée en arrière.

\- Je suis désolée, vraiment.

\- Te moques pas. Ton pouvoir fait flipper.

Et elle se calme ; elle jette un coup d'œil sur ses mains, qui sont gantées. Elle s'attarde dessus, un peu. Et Tony ne le loupe pas.

\- Mais il est merveilleux, réconforte-t-il.

Wanda ne quitte pas ses mains du regard. Elle, elle voit plus ça comme une malédiction, maintenant et c'est vraiment dommage, car c'est elle qui l'a choisie.

\- Tu peux faire des grandes choses, continue-t-il.

La sorcière a sa gorge qui se serre.

\- Et des terribles, aussi, murmure-t-elle.

Tony a une pause, et il se rapproche.

\- Peut-être.

Il prend ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Comme Steve ou Romanoff. Comme Vision et Bruce. Comme tout le monde. Mais c'est toi qui décide de ce que tu veux en faire.

Il remet une mèche derrière ses oreilles.

\- C'est toi qui décide qui tu es.

Peut-être que Wanda était effrayée ; et elle avait été effrayée par pleins de choses dans sa vie : mais ça n'a jamais été aussi _puissant._ Wanda avait toujours su tout contrôler; avec l'aide de Pietro. Mais il était mort et c'était vraiment le bordel partout dans tout son être. Et c'est vraiment vraiment glauque, parfois.

Alors elle serre Tony dans ses bras et c'est un merci silencieux. Parce que Wanda, s'était pas vraiment son genre de dire merci et Tony, s'était pas son genre non plus d'en recevoir.

Ils restent comme ça pendant quelques secondes, et ils en ont vraiment besoin, vraiment.

Tony peut sentir le corps de Wanda se tendre, d'un coup. Il s'écarte, un peu inquiet.

\- Tout va bien?

Wanda a les yeux dans le vide.

\- Je sens quelqu'un.

Il soupire.

\- On en a déjà parlé…

\- Non, coupe-t-elle brusquement. Ils sont plusieurs.

Elle penche sa tête sur le côté, comme si elle pouvait mieux entendre. Ses yeux sont toujours dans le vide et si on remarque bien, on peut voir des reflets rougeâtres.

\- C'est… étrange.

Tony, il commence sérieusement à s'inquiéter et en plus ; il déteste ne pas comprendre. Stark mets ses mains sur ses épaules comme pour la ramener à la réalité.

\- Wanda, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Elle fronce les sourcils.

\- Je ne sais pas, dit-elle finalement.

Et bien ça commence bien !

\- Je sens…. De la douleur. De la peur.

Elle ferme les yeux, un instant.

\- Je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Ils parlent tous en même temps.

\- Ils ? soulève Stark, son téléphone en main.

Wanda ne répond pas toute suite. Les doigts de Tony pianotent l'écran de son phone, rentrant le numéro de Rogers.

Puis Wanda ouvre les yeux, d'un coup. Ils sont rouges.

\- Jacob ! s'écria-t-elle, paniquée.

En même pas une seconde, Wanda est debout, en train de courir chez Black.

\- Wanda ! appelle Stark.

Elle s'arrête, essoufflée. Elle n'arrive pas à se concentrer il y a trop de voix dans sa tête.

\- Il faut aller chez Jacob ! dit-elle en se retournant.

Tony est perdu, mais en voyant les yeux paniqués de Wanda, il sait que c'est urgent.

\- Très bien.

* * *

Tony a eu la bonne idée d'être riche, et donc, d'avoir une collection de voitures de course. D'ailleurs, Wanda n'y avait jamais accordé d'importance; du moins, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, ces voitures qu'elle avait tant ignorées lui sauvent la mise.

Black n'habite pas très loin, en voiture, et quand Wanda remarque à la vitesse où va Stark, elle se dit que le trajet sera de courte durée.

La sorcière a les jambes qui tremblent, même quand elle est assise. Elle a les yeux fermés et ses doigts qui se tordent. Wanda essaie de sentir quelque chose, mais les sentiments qu'elle ressentait il y a quelques minutes sont de moins en moins forts, et ça l'effraie. Elle a vu : elle a senti, peut-être un peu plus, mais l'image de Jacob floutée s'était imposée dans son esprit aussi rapidement qu'allait son frère. Et l'inquiétude l'avait gagné. Wanda a les sourcils froncés; elle essaie de sonder l'esprit d'une personne dans les environs ; elle étend son pouvoir, aussi loin que possible. Mais tout est moins fort, maintenant ; tout est plus compliqué à sonder.

Tony, lui, il ne dit rien ou pas grand-chose. Wanda lui a glissé quelques mots, lui a décrit ce qu'elle pouvait voir et ressentir. Tony n'a rien demandé de plus.

Et ils étaient arrivés et bien évidemment, il pleut.

Wanda se précipite à la porte, sous le perron. Tony la suit, avec un peu de mal, avec ses plaintes sur la pluie et la boue.

Le poing de la sorcière tambourine à la porte, pressé. Au fond d'elle, elle récite de vieilles prières pour que Billy lui ouvre vite la porte : et heureusement, ça ne loupe pas.

L'homme est surpris de la voir, et un peu paniqué:

\- Wanda? Mais qu'est-ce que….

\- Je suis vraiment désolé Billy, mais je dois rentrer, coupe-t-elle en se précipitant à l'intérieur.

\- Wanda ! appel-t-il.

Et il remarque la présence de Stark.

\- Ce n'est pas ma fille, précise le milliardaire en souriant, en vain.

Il tend sa main.

\- Tony Stark, enchanté.

Black l'évite soigneusement, en roulant vers Wanda. La brune était au milieu de la petite maison, perdue. Elle avait sûrement fait toutes les pièces, et il n'y avait nulle trace de l'adolescent.

\- Billy, dit-elle paniquée, où est-il ?

Il soupire.

\- Wanda, tu dois vraiment partir.

C'est au tour de Tony, de s'avancer vers la pièce, le regard suspect.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? elle demande.

L'homme ne dit rien, il se contente de la regarder.

\- Pars, Wanda, glisse-t-il doucement, le regard dur.

Wanda a un non au bout des lèvres, quand soudain, un grognement sourd retenti. Tout le monde gèle surtout Billy.

\- ça vient de dehors, dit-elle, en tournant les talons.

\- Wanda ! appela l'homme, roulant pour la rattraper.

D'abord, c'est juste la pluie qui lui frappe le visage. Puis le vent, qui fait voler ses mèches et sa robe. Et c'est cette scène, qui la fige.

Il y a des loups géants dans le jardin. Et Wanda, elle peut se vanter d'avoir vu pleins de choses extraordinaires dans sa vie, mais les loups, c'est inédit.

Ils sont sept et ils sont immenses. Et ils la regardent, avec des yeux beaucoup trop expressifs pour que ça soit normal.

Wanda a les jambes qui tremblent. Elle recule, en vacillant, un peu. Elle peut sentir, malgré que tout soit flou, Tony se poser à ses côtés. Il est sûrement surpris, lui aussi, car sa bouche sort des jurons que Wanda ne connait même pas.

\- Wanda….ll faut que tu te calmes, intervient une voix.

C'est Billy, et Wanda ne sait absolument pas comment elle a pu le reconnaitre. Tout bourdonne dans ses oreilles.

Ses yeux sont bloqués sur les loups.

Et bizarrement, elle essaie de sonder leurs esprits. Elle se rapproche.

\- J'adore vos animaux de compagnie, monsieur Black, essaie de plaisanter Tony.

* * *

\- _Euh, on fait quoi, là ?_ demande Jared.

C'est vrai que c'est un peu la merde, là. Wanda et un homme ( _c'est qui ce mec ?_ d'après Embry, d'ailleurs), sont là, et ils les voient.

\- _Ils ne savent pas que c'est nous,_ intervient Sam. _Il faut partir._

\- _Franchement, bonne chance à Billy pour expliquer tout ça…_

\- _Paul !_ grogne la voix de Sam.

Jacob, lui, il est perdu et il a honte. D'abord, il s'est transformé en loup comme par magie et Sam et sa clique ont débarqué comme des fleurs, i peine quelques minutes. Et puis il y a Wanda, aussi : qui a débarqué, avec un autre mec. Il avait senti de la jalousie; mais qui ne venait pas de lui ; c'était étrange.

Mais bref; Wanda avait peur d'eux et il avait honte.

\- _N'aie pas honte, mec ! C'est trop stylé !_ dit une voix jeune : Seth.

Et il en avait déjà marre qu'on lise dans ses pensées vraiment.

\- _Vous savez qui s'est, le mec ?_

\- _Ce n'est pas le problème, Embry._

Le loup noir, parsemé de taches blanches, grogne.

\- _C'est mon imprégnée ! C'est tout un problème !_

\- _Imprégnée ?_

\- _C'est un truc débile,_ glisse une voix féminine.

\- _Leah…_

Le loup noir jette un dernier regard à Billy, avant de partir vers les bois, les autres le suivant, sous un regard choqué et un vide.

Et soudain; une voix résonne. Claire et incertaine. Ça ne vient pas d'eux, cette fois ça ne vient pas de la meute, pour une fois.

\- _Jacob ?_

La meute s'arrête ils croient mal avoir entendu, ou quelque chose dans le genre mais pourtant, ça continue:

\- _Est-ce que c'est toi ?_

Cette voix est portée par un accent, l'accent de l'Est.

Ils se retournent, et à plusieurs mètres d'eux, Wanda s'était rapprochée. Elle avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, et ses yeux étaient beaucoup plus sombres; remplis d'espoir et d'incertitude.

Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire à ça?

* * *

 _Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire à ça ?_ N'hésitez pas à me le dire ainsi si vous voulez la **suite** , avec une **review** :) !


	11. Chapter 11

**_Disclamer_ : ** les personnages de Twilight et Avengers ne m'appartiennent pas

 ** _Warning et avertissement_ : **_M._ Langage vulgaire quelques fois, différence d'âge (16/23ans), et lemon par la suite héhéhé !

 ** _Note_ : ** Hello les loulous. J'espère que vous allez bien ! J'ai plein de trucs à vous dire, donc je vais aller vite ! Primo : j'ai changé en _M_ puisque je vais peut-être faire des scènes en peu hot hot, aha. Pour ceux que ça ne plaît pas, vous pourrez passer facilement : ça sera pas la base de la fiction non plus. Ca va pas être super hard non plus, ça va être léger. Deuxièmement : je voulais aller plus loin dans ce chapitre, mais je voulais vous le poster rapidement. Donc j'espère écrire bientôt la suite, car je me suis remis dans le bain. Pour la pause (peut-on parler de pause quand elle dure mille ans ?) je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse. J'ai écrit d'autres fics en même temps, alors j'ai mis en priorité les autres car j'étais plus inspirée pour elles que pour celle-là. J'avais pas vraiment envie de réécrire sur elle car en la relisant, je la trouve en peu naïs et tout ça. Donc j'ai un peu honte ? Je ne sais pas. Bref, là ça va mieux et je me sens super inspirée pour cette fiction, donc j'écrit vite la suite !  Merci d'avoir été patient, merci de suivre toujours, merci pour vos avis, vos reviews…. Merci !

* * *

Il pleut des cordes, d'un coup. Il pleut encore plus à cet instant-là.

Il pleut beaucoup.

Ses cheveux bruns collent ses joues mouillées par la pluie. Ses yeux bleus voient les loups s'enfuir.

Elle ne parle plus. Elle se retire. Elle ne sent plus rien; elle ramène son pouvoir à elle, car elle ne veut plus rien sentir.

Et les bêtes s'enfuient. Et ces bêtes à l'apparence beaucoup trop humaine s'enfuient.

Et Wanda, Billy et Stark les regardent partir.

* * *

\- _On s'en va,_ fait Sam.

- _Mais…_ commence Seth.

- _On s'en va._

La voix de l'alpha fait baisser la tête au plus jeune; et Leah grogne, fort : elle n'aime pas Sam, elle n'aime pas l'alpha, elle n'aime pas quand il donne des ordres; elle n'aime le ton de sa voix quand il parle à son frère. C'est sa grande sœur, alors elle grogne fort.

Si Jared et Paul auraient pu lever les yeux au ciel, ils l'auraient fait; mais ils ne peuvent pas, alors ils se contentent de partir les premiers.

Seth et Leah suivent, et Jacob ne sait pas quoi faire. Il regarde Sam; il regarde le loup noir, plutôt; il le regarde pour avoir un peu de conseil, un peu d'orientation dans ce grand trou vide qu'est son esprit. Sam le comprend Sam, il l'entend. Alors il fait signe qu'il doit partir avec les autres.

Et Jacob hésite; mais il ne regarde pas Wanda; il ne veut pas la regarder, il ne veut pas la voir; voir toutes ses choses qu'il connaît tant. Parce que, peut-être, ça l'empêcherait de partir.

Sous ses pensées, Embry grogne.

- _Arrête de lire dans mes pensées,_ dit Jake.

Ils s'en vont.

- _Arrête de penser comme ça d'elle._

Jake peut sentir une grande jalousie; et ça ne vient pas de lui, et pas des autres, aussi.

- _C'est quoi ton problème ?_

Embry grogne, plus fort, cette fois.

- _Tu com-_

- _Dépêchez-vous les garçons,_ coupe Sam. _On va t'expliquer, Jake._

Jacob aurait presque grogné à l'entende de son surnom sorti de la bouche d'un homme qu'il méprisait. Mais il ne dit rien.

Sam rit.

* * *

Stark pose sa main sur son dos, lentement; comme pour la réveiller d'un sommeil profond.

Elle cligne des yeux. Stark aussi; tout le monde cligne des yeux, sauf Billy. Il dit :

-Venez à l'intérieur.

Alors il roule au salon, et Tony et Wanda restent là quelques secondes. Ils sont choqués, mais ils essaient de garder leur sang-froid; alors ils suivent Billy.

Billy roule jusqu'à la cuisine il prend trois tasses et fait bouillir de l'eau.

-J'aimerai vous dire que ce que vous avez vu n'est pas réel, mais je sais que vous n'êtes pas stupides.

Wanda se rapproche.

-Qui-est-ce ? demande-t-elle du tac au tac.

Billy paraît surpris. Il se retourne et regarde la brune.

-Pourquoi penses-tu que c'est humain ?

Elle fronce les sourcils.

-C'est beaucoup trop d'émotion. Ça se voit. Ça passe par le regard, d'abord. Puis dans la façon d'être, la façon d'agir.

Elle aurait pu dire que ça se ressent, aussi : parce qu'elle a un peu fouillé dans tous ces sentiments qui se mélangeaient, et qui partaient et qui revenaient. Mais elle a peur d'être la seule qui ressent ça; et elle ne veut pas paraître suspecte, Wanda : même si elle a joué avec le feu.

Billy la regarde longuement. On entend juste le son de la pluie qui frappe les vitres et l'eau qui chauffe.

-Et ça t'effraie ?

Alors elle plonge son regard dans le sien, et elle dit :

-J'ai vu pire.

Et elle est sincère.

Billy sourit; et Wanda sait qu'elle a dit la bonne chose : et qu'elle ressent, peut-être, la bonne chose aussi.

-Bien, fait l'homme. Thé ou café ?

-Café, dit Stark. Le thé c'est pour les faibles.

Ils roulent des yeux.

* * *

Les garçons et Leah rentrent chez Emily, et ils sont trempés.

Emily, elle ne les voit pas; elle sort les muffins du four, mais elle peut les entendre : même un sourd pourrait les entendre, ceux-là.

-J'ai pas compris, fait Jake.

Leah roule des yeux.

-Tu dois être sacrément con pour ne pas comprendre toi.

-Leah, rappel Sam.

Elle lui envoie un regard noir.

Ils s'assoient autour de la table, pendant que Sam vient embrasser Emily; et t'as Leah qui détourne le regard.

-C'est pas bien compliqué, idiot, claque Leah. C'est un truc nais qui te pourrit la vie.

Jared lève les yeux au ciel.

-Tu rêverais d'en avoir, fait Paul. Mais apparemment, personne ne veut de toi.

-Ferme là Paul, s'exclame Seth.

Leah tremble.

-Et toi bouffon ? J'ai entendu dire que tes soirées étaient bien vides.

C'est au tour de Paul de commencer à trembler; il grogne.

Avant que ça déraille, Sam intervient.

-Encore un mot vous deux, et je vous fous de garde pendant un mois. C'est clair ?

Ils grognent, mais ne parlent plus. Emily vient poser le plateau sur la table et tout le monde se jette dessus. Elle rit, et ça fait sourire Sam, de la voir comme ça; et t'as Jake qui regarde cette scène, et il commence à comprendre.

-Donc, reprend-t-il, Wanda c'est ton âme sœur, ou un truc dans le genre ?

Embry hoche la tête. Il a les yeux qui brillent quand il entend son nom; et tout paraît plus clair pour Jacob.

-C'est bizarre.

Embry lève un sourcil en mâchant son muffin.

-C'est quoi qu'est bizarre ? fait-il, la bouche pleine.

Leah a un regard de dégoût.

-Bah, jamais j'aurai pensé vous voir ensemble, avoue Jacob.

Embry hausse les épaules.

-Nous non plus, rit Jared. Ça nous a fait un truc, en plus. Pendant le dîner, où tout le monde était réuni. On avait peur qu'il se transforme, sous l'émotion.

-La cata, fait Paul.

-Ouais. Avec le chérif et tout.

Il hésite.

-Puis Wanda était assez près.

Mais Sam ne bronche pas; Emily non plus. Sam, il comprend : c'est important d'expliquer l'importance de se contrôler à Jacob : alors il ne bronche pas. Il dit :

-Mais Embry sait se contrôler.

-Ouais. Avouez tous que j'ai géré.

Ils rient et lèvent les yeux au ciel, un peu.

-Ouais, t'es un génie, fait Seth en souriant.

-Merci.

Jake rit.

-Quelle modestie. Wanda adorait.

Alors Embry se met à rougir, et la table se marre encore plus.

-Comme c'est mignon ! se moque Paul.

\- Il rougit notre gamin ! s'exclame Jared.

-Fermez-là vous deux, marmonne-t-il.

Mais Jake, il a une question qui occupe son esprit pendant quelques minutes déjà, et c'est : _comment Billy va s'en sortir ?_

-Tu vas lui dire ? il demande. A Wanda ? Les loups, les vampires… Tout ça.

Jacob, il a un peu de mal avec cette histoire. Les Cullen et tout le reste. Il a vu dans les esprits de la meute, et il a compris. Mais il a du mal à s'y faire. Et, dans son ventre, il y a comme une colère qui grandit petit à petit; face à tous ces mensonges.

Sam parle le premier.

-Billy ne va pas tout dire.

-Il va mentir ? demande Jared.

-Il va cacher la vérité, plutôt.

Sam se tourne vers Embry.

-C'est toi qui décide. On pense que c'est mieux si tu en parles par toi-même. C'est ton imprégnée.

Embry hoche la tête, beaucoup plus sérieux qu'il y a quelques minutes.

-C'est trop tôt. Elle ne me connaît pas.

Jake soupire.

-Elle sait ton prénom, c'est déjà un début.

Embry roule des yeux, et, si quelqu'un avait un pouvoir particulier, comme sentir et ressentir les émotions des autres, il aurait vu de la douleur et de l'amertume.

Mais cette personne n'est pas là.

-Je pourrais toujours lui parler, hein ? hésite Jake.

Il pose un œil hésitant sur Embry; et il a l'air de s'en foutre pas mal, comme ça. Il a son muffin dans ses mains, et il le passe entre-elles. Et parfois, il prend une bouchée.

Encore une fois, c'est Sam qui parle.

-Vu qu'elle est l'imprégnée d'Embry, elle est dans le secret.

L'homme jette un coup d'œil à Embry.

-Mais voit ça avec lui.

-Il a tendance à être jaloux, notre petit loup, se moque Paul.

Embry ne dit rien. Il ignore; mais derrière son teint bronzé, ses joues deviennent légèrement rose. Et, Jacob, lui, il lève seulement un sourcil; parce que c'est pas son genre, à Embry. D'être jaloux et toutes ces choses; c'est plutôt un gars cool, et carrément réservé et timide. C'est pas quelqu'un d'agressif, ni de jaloux.

Mais Jake sourit en voyant ses joues rosées.

* * *

Ils sont autour de la table, et Wanda et Tony sont assis sur une chaise.

Wanda a sa tasse de thé portée à sa bouche, et Tony, lui, il touille sa cuillère d'une façon bruyante et répétée.

-C'est pas mon père, précise Wanda.

Il y a quelque chose d'ironique dans sa parole; alors ça vexe Stark mais ça fait sourire Billy.

-Je m'en doutais bien, répond l'homme. Vous ne vous ressemblez pas.

Stark renifle.

-Elle n'a pas la chance d'avoir ma beauté.

Elle roule les yeux, et Billy a un sourire en coin.

-C'est ce que je disais. Vous n'êtes pas pareils.

Alors il y a un silence; un peu pesant et très expressif. Eux, Tony et Wanda, ils ne veulent pas parler pour ne rien dire : et l'homme le sait. Il les tient au suspense. Ils veulent savoir mais ils sont trop polis pour le dire d'une manière brusque : et Billy le sait.

Alors il se racle la gorge.

-Il y a des choses, dans cette ville, qui se passent, commence le plus vieux. Et ce n'est pas forcément des bonnes choses.

-Jacob m'a parlé de disparition, s'exclame Wanda, les sourcils froncés. C'est ça, les choses ?

Tony, il regarde, en retrait. Il écoute avec un sérieux que personne ne connaît : sauf lui, sauf son génie. Il enregistre précieusement tout ce qui est dit, d'une manière concentré.

Black hoche la tête, lentement et le regard sérieux.

-Et c'est loups…. continue-t-il. Ils sont là pour protéger la ville. Pour protéger les habitants de toutes _ces choses._

Il y a un moment de blanc.

-C'est les Avengers de la Push quoi, fait Stark.

Elle, Wanda, elle se tend. Elle envoie un regard d'avertissement à Tony; elle ne veut pas parler de ces choses qu'elle a laissé dans un gratte-ciel dans une grande ville.

Billy a l'air déconcentré.

-Ouais, comme vous voulez.

Stark a l'air vexé que le plus vieux ne fasse pas de remarque pour gonfler sa fierté sur _ces héros_ , et, quand il s'apprête à ouvrir la bouche, Wanda le coupe.

-Où est Jacob ? Il va bien ?

Billy bouge dans son fauteuil.

-Très bien. Il ne faut pas que….

La porte ouvre, et, à peine qu'ils ont le temps de cligner des yeux, un géant prend place dans la pièce.

-Jake… commence Black.

Wanda passe son regard de Billy à Jacob, sans vraiment y croire. Elle ne croit pas que c'est lui parce qu'il est trop grand, trop musclé; elle n'y croit pas car ses cheveux sont coupés court, et il ne fait plus seize-ans, bordel.

Elle regarde ses yeux, et ce sont les mêmes. Ils sont noirs. Son visage est le même. Il est plus vieux, beaucoup plus vieux, mais c'est le même, dans le fond.

- _Пиздец,_ s'exclame Wanda. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? ( _putain_ )

Jacob sourit, et il hausse les épaules.

-J'ai perdu mon téléphone.

Wanda ne le regarde plus; elle regarde dans sa tasse.

- _глупый подросток,_ marmonne-t-elle. ( _adolescent stupide_ )

-J'ai pas pris russe au lycée.

-Moi non plus, fait Stark.

-Et bah vous auriez dû.

Ça les fait rire. Ça fait même rire Billy. Ça fait même un peu sourire Wanda.

Stark se lève et s'avance vers Black.

-Salut, c'est Jacob, c'est ça ?

Il tend sa main. Black la serre.

-Ouais. Enchanté.

-Wanda n'arrête pas de me parler de toi. Tony Stark.

Elle lui lance un regard noir.

Jake sourit.

-Et ben, c'est mon prof de chimie qui n'arrête pas de parler de vous. Je crois qu'il est amoureux.

-Comme la plupart des humains normalement constitués sur cette planète.

Wanda et Billy roulent des yeux, mais ça fait bien marrer l'adolescent.

-Ravi de vous rencontrer, monsieur Stark.

-Appelle-moi Tony. Ça me donne l'impression d'être vieux quand on m'appelle monsieur.

Maximoff roule des yeux.

-C'est parce que t'es vieux.

-Retourne boire ton thé la sorcière.

Jake et Billy haussent un sourcil, et Wanda envoie un regard noir à Stark.

-La sorcière ? reprend Jacob, amusé.

-C'est parce qu'elle s'habille toujours en noir et en rouge. Ça me fait penser aux sorcières des dessins animés. Vous n'avez pas remarqué ? fait Stark.

Jacob va chercher un verre dans les placards.

-Ouais.

Il fait un clin d'œil à Wanda.

-Mais j'aime bien les sorcières.

Elle roule des yeux et Billy se racle la gorge. Black Jr met de l'eau dans son verre.

-Et pourquoi cette réunion dans ma maison, d'ailleurs ? demande l'adolescent.

- _Ma maison_ , corrige Billy.

Il lève les yeux au ciel.

-Pourquoi cette réunion dans la maison de mon père, d'ailleurs ? reprend Jacob.

Wanda et Tony cherchent leurs mots; mais le plus vieux les devancent.

-Wanda est venue demander de tes nouvelles.

Il lance un regard supcectif à son fils, et, les deux autres font semblant de ne pas le voir.

-Ah. Désolé. J'ai perdu mon téléphone.

Silence.

Elle sourit.

-Contente que tu ailles bien.

Et c'était sincère.

Jacob n'ose pas la regarder. Il mâche ses mots.

-Moi aussi.

Silence.

-On ne va vous déranger plus longtemps.

Elle se lève.

-Merci beaucoup pour le thé, monsieur Black.

Il lui sourit.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

Jacob porte son verre à sa bouche.

Quand elle passe devant lui, Wanda sourit.

-Salut gamin.

Pendant un instant, il y a eu quelque chose de mélancolique dans son regard noir.

-Salut Wanda.

Et ils franchissent la porte, et elle se referme.

Dehors, il ne pleut plus. La terre et le sol sont humides et boueux, mais il ne pleut pas. Ses chaussures s'enfoncent dans le sol.

Tony monte dans sa voiture et Wanda ouvre sa portière. Elle ne peut pas s'engouffrer dans la voiture car la porte de la maison Black s'ouvre sur le plus jeune.

-Samedi je viens te chercher pour apprendre à conduire, fait Jacob adossé à la porte. Ça te va ?

Elle sourit. Elle a presque les yeux humides. Elle hoche la tête.

Alors Jake sourit.

-Jolie caisse Stark.

* * *

Dîtes-moi vos **impressions** en **review!** :)


End file.
